Broken Wings
by Yoshiko Furu
Summary: Kagome was deeply involved with Hojo. But after a bad breakup, her heart is irreversibly hurt and she begins to cut. Will her new friend InuYasha be able to help her out? And what is Hojo planning next? InuKag and if i feel like it MirSango
1. Chapter 1

3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha and co.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**Prologue**

He smiled at her with those beautiful brown eyes. His golden auburn locks pulled to the side of his face gracefully. He took that girl with the midnight black-hair and those delicious coffee-brown eyes into his awaiting arms. Those were the eyes that had made him melt…at one point in time.

She looked absolutely gorgeous that night in her elegant baby-blue dress. He was dressed for the occasion, too, this being their homecoming dance. In the romantically slow dance, he rocked her back and forth in his arms. The result was her cuddling in closer to his chest.

"Hojo, I love you," she said in a dazed voice, lost in the ecstasy of romance.

Luckily, she had closed her eyes to enjoy the dance and didn't see how Hojo had looked down grimly at her when she said that. He was now absolutely dreading what he was going to do at the end of this dance…he gulped in a sigh and continued their motions together.

She had waited for him to say 'I love you, too' but the only response from the man was a simple, "yeah". They continued the rhythm of the dance.

His mind had been troubling him to tell her. After the dance, his feelings just had to come out now or it would drive him insane…it would be cruel to lead her on further. Hojo took Kagome outside into the cool air.

The clouds were beginning to form interesting shapes as they swayed with the night air. He looked down at her, now starting to feel as cold as the wind itself as it playfully blew through her tresses.

Noticing the seriousness of his looks, Kagome knew what he had to say was not going to be good…not good at all. Her insides churned uncomfortably, the dread engulfing her as the anxiously awaited set in for what he would tell her.

"Kagome," Hojo began slowly. His words had lost their general warmth as did his facial expressions. She unconsciously winced at his tone. What he had to say, she could not take…"I think that we should…how should I phrase this? I think we should see other people."

She looked at him with wide eyes, biting down on her lip hard to delay the inevitable tears. When he spoke to her, there was no emotion; he was as cold and flat as a sheet of ice.

"So…it's all over then, just like that?" she asked in misery, thought it sounded more like a factual statement. He nodded in response; his eyes stared her down, making her feel horribly pathetic. Many emotions invaded and flooded through her. She lost all reasoning and couldn't even think of a way to act in this situation.

In an instant, the anger of loss decided to make its appearance before the oncoming tears. Kagome glared fiercely at the man who had just dumped her.

"Do I mean so little to you?" she asked him curtly. "Am I just another girl that happened to fall in love with you, Hojo Takine? After all that we've been through, am I going to be a little memory that you just shove into your pocket and forget about? Thanks a lot!" she hissed out venomously, hoping that her words would pierce him like a sharpened dagger. "You're the biggest jackass in the world, Hojo!"

She left without waiting to see if he would retort in anger or apologize to her. She did not care anymore…though, somewhere deep inside of her wounded heart, she still felt something for him. Even after this cruel breakup, she knew she would still have feelings for him; some type of love.

Hojo had only stood there stiffly and listened to her pour out the words of her breaking heart. Seeing her misery and justifiable anger, he had wanted to reach out his hand and to take it all back…to take her back. He just wanted to yell out after her and make things right…but that chance was far too late, as his body refused to obey movements and watched her leave in pure agony.

Kagome didn't even have the chance to leave his eyesight, when her ears picked up the faint sound of him calling out "wait!" He jogged over to her and abruptly stopped when he reached her sobbing form.

"At least let me give you a ride home," he pleaded lightly, trying to make amends. Kagome had turned and left again without a response; only tears.

As the young woman ran, it felt as if she were dreaming while still awake. She could easily remember all the good times she had with her 'love'. How he was always so romantic, charming…it was almost hypnotizing. How he could easily comfort her with just a shy smile or make her laugh when she was down…

All those good times were over now.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Yup, shortness! Well it is only the fist chapter prolog and not supposed to be too long. Tell me what you think. Read and review please!


	2. Sullied Relationship

5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**Recap:**

As the young woman ran, it felt as if she were dreaming while still awake. She could easily remember all the good times she had with her 'love'. How he was always so romantic, charming…it was almost hypnotizing. How he could easily comfort her with just a shy smile or make her laugh when she was down…

All those good times were over now.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 1**

**Sullied Relationship**

"This just can't be happening!" Kagome screamed out to the heavens as she slunk down in her dress on the grass. She was panting heavily from running. With her head facing the sky, she watched the ominous dark clouds looming overhead.

She felt the first drops of a heavy rain slap her gently in the face. Kagome felt somewhat thankful for the rain; it would be able to hide her tears and shield her hurt from the world.

The hurt woman griped at her hand hard, hoping that if she could just hold on tight enough she would disappear. All the feelings of grief, anguish, loss…they all flooded her like the oncoming rain. She could absently feel the ground around her moisten up from the water droplets.

Without any concern of her looks or expensive dress, she laid herself into the created mud. Inwardly, she felt that this was her place; 'I belong here…I'm lower then even this melted dirt… I'm don't deserve to love anyone…it's all over."

Those thoughts collided inside her as the misery set in. Closing her eyes against the now pouring sky, everything had disappeared as she passed into a dismal sleep.

She could not have been out for very long, for when she woke up it continued raining and it was still late at night. Rising from the dirt bed, now clothed with mud and filth, she began to walk slowly home. Those tears rushed down her face and the salty emotion was drown out with the rain.

Eventually, her home came into view. Taking a key that was inside her sullied dress, she opened up the door. Expecting to see her mother, she stepped into the kitchen where they usually sat. Instead of a mother, there was a note.

'I won't be home until late morning, like around 5 am. Don't wait up. I hope you're date was a memorable one. Love, Mom'.

Reading those last lines, she crumpled the little note into a ball and chucked it unceremoniously into the garbage.

'I guess she's working late again.' Kagome sighed miserably. She had wanted so much to talk to her mother about the breakup; now she would have to wait.

She went upstairs to clean up the mud that had caked all over her. Undressing, she prepared for her shower. During the warm water that poured over her empty shell, that horrible night and Hojo's words replayed in her mind like a broken record.

The horrible feelings collided within her and it felt as if some unknown force was groping at her insides where her heart had once been. An invisible fire consumed her soul as hatred and pity flashed within her. She just wanted to retch.

Turning the water off, she stepped outside the safety of her shower and dried her body with the towel. She left her hair hanging and wet. Stepping into her room, her naked form looked around for something she needed. She nearly slipped on the wooden floor as the wet drips came off her body.

Kagome glanced under the bed, breezed through the closed and drawers; nothing.

Eventually, she found a pair of old jeans that was strewn across the floor. Digging into one of its pockets, she retrieved what she was searching for.

In her hands, Kagome held onto a shiny handle made of cold steel. Reaching to the side of it, she folded up the silver blade of her army knife. Trying to steady her hands from the convulsion of tears, she placed the sharp edge of the knife to the palm of her hand.

Beads of warm crimson blood slowly dropped down to the floor with little splashes. She stared at the wound intently, grimly entertained by the sight of her own blood detaching from her body. She felt no pain…at least physically; her mind was preoccupied with a broken heart to feel such a pathetic cut.

The inner pains slowly evaporated as the feelings of the slice in her hand became evident. Gliding her thumb across the wound, she removed the little droplets of sticky liquid. Realizing what she was doing, she dropped the knife suddenly.

She couldn't let Hojo do this to her…she _wouldn't _let him make her feel this bad. She had given him everything and he just threw it to the ground and let it shatter like china.

No, she _would_ get over him. She vowed to show him that she was strong enough to move on by herself…she just didn't know how right now. She had been with Hojo for so long now that she had forgotten what life had been like without him. She had distanced herself from any friends she had and even avoided her family just to spend time with him.

Now that he had left her, there wasn't anything left. She wasn't going to cover up the fact that she was unhappy. Kagome looked through her closet and picked out an unusual outfit for the next day.

She picked up a black hoody that was about two sizes too big for her. Taking out a black pair of jeans and some jet-black shoes, the darker visage would be complete.

'I need to go shopping,' she thought bitterly as she saw the horrible selection of her wardrobe; everything in here was so bright and happy…it was disgusting! The colors varied from bright creamy oranges, to baby blue colored jeans. It simply sickened her beyond belief.

Kagome couldn't believe that she had once felt happy around HIM in the first place. She sat her new, darker, outfight out on the chair that was in front of her old computer. Picking up the knife, she folded the steel blade back into it's handle and placed it into the black jeans' pocket.

'Just in case' she thought.

She fell back in her bed, replaying the dreadful night in her head once more before drifting off into a dreamless night.

"Beep--beep"

She smashed her hand on the 'off' button of the alarm clock and looked at it drowsily. It read 6:30 am. She cursed under her breath, hating the mornings now. She got up and put on the punk outfit she chose from last night. She let her hair hang down loosely and neglected to do anything to it.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, Kagome realized that she looked quite good in black. She never would have thought she would wear an outfit this dark before…she was just too darn sick of happy colors; they reminded her too much of that darn Hojo.

'Things change,' she thought with a smirk at her reflection.

She came downstairs to see that her mother had left her another note.

'Dear hon,

I'm sorry I couldn't see you this morning; I had to get up early and get to my next job. I left you some money on the counter incase you need it. I hope you understand,

Love Mommy'

She finished reading and stuffed the note in her pocked like she did every morning. Not feeling like eating breakfast, she took the offered money and shoved it into her jeans' pocket. Walking off to school, she knew this was the one place that seemed worse then hell at the moment. She sighed heavily, thinking about that Hojo.

Once she walked through the dirty, white, double-doors of the school, she froze. Right in front of her in the hallway was Hojo. He wasn't alone though.

It was Hojo and that slut Kikyo…snuggling like two happy lovers!

Holding back her tears, Kagome put on a very bored expression to make it appear as if she could care less he was here…and with _her_!

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to numb down the burning sensation she felt in her stomach. She felt like crawling under a rock and disappearing. She simply quickened her pace to her locker, not even glancing at the two hugging each other so affectionately.

The bell was going to ring soon and she wasn't going to let HIM interfere with her studies and schoolwork; it was the only thing she had left to hold onto. She frowned at the floor, thinking of how pathetic she must seem. She felt rather small, even to herself.

Classes had passed by as uneventful as ever, due to the fact that nobody would even give her a second glance. Now that Hojo had left her for Kikyo—'that little slut' she thought bitterly—everyone treated poor Kagome like trash…she had lost her popularity ticket and was now coined a loser.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Hope you liked! R&R please, it is always appreciated!


	3. A New Friend

6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**Recap:**

The bell was going to ring soon and she wasn't going to let HIM interfere with her studies and schoolwork; it was the only thing she had left to hold onto. She frowned at the floor, thinking of how pathetic she must seem. She felt rather small, even to herself.

Classes had passed by as uneventful as ever, due to the fact that nobody would even give her a second glance. Now that Hojo had left her for Kikyo—'that little slut' she thought bitterly—everyone treated poor Kagome like trash…she had lost her popularity ticket and was now coined a loser.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 2**

**A New Friend**

Lunch was no exception to these dreadful feelings. She decided to distance herself from everyone in the school. She still didn't eat, so she instead walked outside to meet the forest that borders the back of the school. This always seemed to relax her. She looked around to see a rather large tree near the edge of the forest; an area she hadn't ventured in before.

Touching the bark of that great tree, she glided her fingers delicately over its rough, yet warm, surface. It felt calming…comforting. For a moment, it seemed that she had forgotten all about that two-timing Hojo.

She stayed there, under her new tree, for a while; just watching the forest, she sighed lightly in bliss. Closing her eyes, she dozed off in peace.

Upon a quick awakening, she bolted off to school, hoping that the late bell wouldn't ring and she wouldn't be late…though, she wasn't sure how long she slept under the tree and, in turn, didn't know what class she had to be in now.

As a mental note, Kagome had personally named the tree she slept under; it would be called Kami, for it had such a tranquil effect on her and made her forget her woes.

In her frenzy to get to class, she made painful contact with someone's chest. Kagome fell back on her butt and resisted to urge to yell out in shock. She hesitantly looked up to see whose chest she had bumped into; it was a fellow student's.

'He has beautiful eyes,' she thought factually when she made eye contact with his wonderfully golden eyes from her pitiful spot on the floor. He had looked down at her, his expression not so straight forward.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kagome apologized, averting her eyes from his gaze.

The guy reached out a hand and in a teasing voice said;

"Just keep your eyes on the road next time," he offered with a smile.

"Yes officer," she stated in response to his joke. She looked up once more to see a smirk on his face as she accepted his helping help. She involuntarily blushed a little, thinking that she had actually made a friend. A few smiles were exchange as she walked off to her class.

Kagome was hoping, in the back of her head, that she would get to see him again. She decided then that she didn't feel up to going to anymore classes today. She walked right out of the backside of the building, being extra careful to avoid teachers or any hall monitors that may have been lurking about.

She realized she couldn't take the chance to visit her tree Kami; she would have been seen by other students in the above classrooms with the windows. Not wanting to get busted for playing hooky, she stayed by the back of the school where nobody would be lurking about.

Those golden eyes made her instantly perk up as she saw the boy leaning against the side of the building…he seemed to be very engrossed in a sketchbook as his pencil quickly moved back and forth, creating a picture of…well, she didn't know, but wanted to find out.

She hadn't gotten a very good look at him from their little interlude in the hallway. But now she could see what a great looking guy he was. He had long, flowing white hair and the cutest doggy ears on the top of his head. He, also, was dressed very darkly.

'Must be a Goth' she thought to herself with a mix of amusement and satisfaction. He was wearing a tight black shirt that said; 'I'm busy doing nothing—so don't talk to me.' He had on a pair of baggy, tar-black pants with metallic chains connecting the back to the front.

From his position holstered on the wall, he stared at her, dropping the sketchpad and mechanical pencil in the process; he hadn't realized before how gorgeous she was before! Looking her over, he saw that she was wearing an over-sized black hoody and tight black pants with matching shoes. Her hair was long, hanging down and very wavy; her coffee-brown eyes looked like they were stolen from a porcelain doll's and put into a human face.

'Wow! I didn't notice how damn beautiful she looks' he thought absently, admiring her Gothic appearance. He blushed at the intensity of their stare; noticing this, she blushed in return. He quickly retrieved the fallen sketchbook and pencil.

"Um…what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, trying to break the awkward silence. He smirked confidently and left no trace of his former blush.

"I could ask you the same thing," he stated flatly but had on a very big smile. She returned the gesture and sat down next to him. She tried to see what he had been drawing and craned her neck over the book; he quickly noticed this and shut his sketchpad. He smiled nervously at her, another blush creeping onto his face.

"I don't like to show my work before it's done," he admitted, forcing the creeping embracement to go away.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," she stated, reaching out her hand for him to shake it.

"InuYasha Takashi; pleasure," he stated cockily, accepting the handshake. She felt unusually calm around this new boy…he had a certain serenity about him that she found fascinating…and very attractive. It was as if she had known him from some time ago. Unbeknownst to her, he felt the same way.

They had drifted off into a simple conversation but somewhere down the line had drifted into a small game of Truth or Dare.

They finished laughing from the previous dare; it had ended with InuYasha dancing about like a ballerina…it was funny, even to him. He felt very comfortable around her; you had to be in order to dance around like that with someone you just met. Soon after, it was Kagome's turn to ask him again.

"Okay, okay," she said as she tried to catch her breath, still laughing from his little jig a moment ago. "Truth or Dare, InuYasha?" she asked playfully. He seemed to be thinking it over for a minute before answering.

"Truth me," he stated excitedly.

"Okay…umm…what's your favorite band?" she asked, not really knowing anything good to inquire about. He thought about it for a moment.

"Korn," he stated mater-of-factly. "My turn then…Truth or Dare?"

Not feeling up to doing a dare, she said;

"Truth".

"Hmm…who do you _really_ hate?" he asked slowly, as if forming the sentence while he spoke it. Kagome didn't have to think hard at all to answer that one.

All of her thoughts about Hojo that she had tried so viciously to push away to the corner of her mind came flooding back with a vengeance. She thought about everything he had said to her…all the sweet things he had whispered in her ears, the dates, the laughing and the happiness they shared…and then that breakup. It was evocative and taunting to her.

She stared off into space thinking about how much it had hurt her to see _him _with that Kikyo thing…

Regretfully, Kagome felt like she needed some bloody relief right now…she had the urge to use that knife of hers and make another gash to the arm…she practically yearend for it, like an addict to alcohol or cigarettes.

No! She could hold off the temptation…couldn't she?

"Hojo," she answered finally. InuYasha thought about this for a moment…then the name began to ring some bells for him.

"Hojo Takine?" he asked surprised.

"Yes…_him_," she stated blandly.

"But aren't you dating him?" he asked innocently. With InuYasha being a Goth, he was at the bottom of the social food chain; right next to the nerds and the geeks. He didn't get 'vital' information often, like about breakups and who-is-dating-who, but somehow this news had reached his doggy ears.

She looked away from him, feeling ashamed for some unknown reason.

"Not anymore," she stated coldly. 'There's no reason to cry…so don't you dare cry' her mind commanded her.

"His loss then," InuYasha said happily in an attempt to cheer her up. She blushed at the compliment…she still couldn't handle it anymore.

"I think I need to use the restroom," she stated out-of-the-blue as she stood up quickly. He got up as well and dusted off. He reached down for his sketchpad and pencil again.

"Allow me the pleasure of accompanying you to the lavatories, ma'am," InuYasha said in a mock-English voice. He held out his elbow as an escort and she let her arm intertwine with his. They walked down the hallway to the nearest bathroom, careful not to be caught by any goody-good hall monitor or creepy teachers.

Kagome silently slipped into the woman's restroom, quickly looking around to see if anyone was around. The cost was clear. She locked herself in a stall and took out her army knife. She pulled up the sleeve of her hoody, opened the knife, and pressed the blade to her skin.

Peeling downwards, the knife felt warm as it glided across her flesh, making light, thin cuts. She did it again; twice more, three more, four; eventually six cuts were made before the pain of Hojo was forgotten and replaced with the new stinging sensation of the self-inflicted wounds.

She held her arm over the toilet so that the blood wouldn't spill on the floor and scare off the next user of the toilet. She got lost in the grim rush; it felt relieving, like all the pain just flowed away along with the blood.

She smiled dourly at the slits in her arm. It made time slip by silently; the only one that could have noticed a flow of time now would have been InuYasha…

'InuYasha!' she mentally yelled. She had completely forgotten that he was still waiting for her outside! She looked down into the waters of the toilet, now tainted with her body's crimson fluids. Grabbing some toilet paper, she whipped away the thin bloody lines. Holding the wad down to stop the bleeding, she opened the stall door and walked over to the sinks.

After tending to the wounds, and washing off the dried drops of blood on her fingertips, she pocketed her knife and walked out the door. She crept up silently behind InuYasha in an attempt to see what he was doodling. His sensitive ears easily picked up her pathetic attempt to be stealthy and he shut the sketchbook again. He looked at her with a triumphant smirk and she pretended to pout.

They came up to Kagome's locker next. They had decided they wanted to skip school for today and just go hang out around town. It was easier this way; besides it was Friday and nobody wants to be at school on this great day.

She put her hand absently into her pockets and felt the money that was in there; at least she could afford to go about town for a little bit. Her hand scraped against the crumpled note that her mother left; Kagome winced lightly as her finger danced across the edge of the paper and made an unwanted sever.

Retrieving her wounded hand from the pocket, she examined the slender paper cut. She watched intently as the new scratch bleed a single red tear. It trickled down her finger as she stared at it in awe.

InuYasha watched her as she did this; he raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You don't seem to be the kind of girl to watch blood," he stated awkwardly. This snapped her out of the daze and she looked at him in mild shock; once again, she forgot he was standing right beside her.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "I was just remembering…well, the cut just reminded me of…something…" she trailed off with a nervous smile. She didn't want to say 'Hojo', even though it was the truth. Her blood always made her think of Hojo and what he had done to her.

"Oookay…" InuYasha stated weirdly. "No more blood for you, Kagz," he stated with an amused smile, already giving her a nickname.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Kinda dark but I hope you enjoyed! And no, I don't cut myself. But I've been reading cut and it inspired me (along with a few depressing individuals)… I'm a pessimist and all, but I don't like pain or self inflicted wounds and such. R&R please!


	4. Hojo's Promise

7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**Recap:**

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "I was just remembering…well, the cut just reminded me of…something…" she trailed off with a nervous smile. She didn't want to say 'Hojo', even though it was the truth. Her blood always made her think of Hojo and what he had done to her.

"Oookay…" InuYasha stated weirdly. "No more blood for you, Kagz," he stated with an amused smile, already giving her a nickname.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 3**

**Hojo's Promise**

Two weeks had passed…Kagome had actually managed to avoid Hojo completely during that time. She hadn't talked to or even looked at him. It still hurt though…a lot, to see him with someone else.

Kagome had spent all her time with her newest friend InuYasha. She kept going to the restroom every so often, still needing her knife treatment…she couldn't cope without it and she cursed her weakness for this sick habit; sometimes it made her cry to see how pathetic she was. Regardless of the cruel mix of pain and sick satisfaction, she was now hooked on the feeling it brought her…she couldn't quit.

InuYasha and Kagome had just walked out of the school building, noticing how nice the day was. They decided to ditch the remainder of the school day again and go shopping…this seemed to be the pattern. Last weekend, she had sold all of Hojo's stuff that was still over at Kagome's place. She made a nice garage sale out of it…she was rather pleased with the money she and InuYasha made from it.

Today, she had promised InuYasha lunch at the mall for all his help. She figured as long as her grade point average was at least a 3.5, she could afford to ditch.

"So…is it nosey of me if I asked where you live?" InuYasha inquired while looking at her. She glanced back up at him; her eyes were hollow…but were soon replaced with… well, he couldn't quite place what it was replaced by. It was a new look to her face…not pure or true…something…forged? It was forged happiness.

'Why do I care so much…?' he thought passively.

"Yup," she answered his previous question. "But I'll still tell you. After all, we are friends, aren't we?" she asked him, a blush creeping on to her cheeks. He chuckled a little before responding.

"Of course! We hang out together, wouldn't you call that a 'friend-like activity?'" he said cockily. She rolled her eyes at his tone of voice. He instantly took it as a 'yes'.

Once at the mall they ate their lunch; Kagome's treat. InuYasha enjoyed his meal of hot ramen while Kagome sat and watched, sipping at her tea. He took a moment from stuffing his face to look up at her. She had gotten thinner, not to mention much paler, over the few weeks he had known her.

"Kagome," he started firmly. "You really should eat something."

"I'm not hungry right now," she stated in defense. "I just want tea," she finished, hoping that he would drop the questions.

This conversation was anything but over.

"You're getting to be thinner than a toothpick. Eat something," he demanded, thought still trying to keep a cool head.

"How do you know if I'm too thin or fat? I always where my big hoody…you haven't been peeping at me or something?" she teased. He looked away with a blush, slurping down his food quickly again.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" he stated proudly, putting his food down. "What reason would I have to peek at you?" He turned his head with a smirk plastered to his lips. She gave him a fake glare.

"Oh, come now, InuYasha…a boy like you must have snuck a peek into the girl's locker room before…I wouldn't put it past you, Oh Sneaky One," she mused.

"Huh! Aren't you just the cocky one?" he said sarcastically, but still holding onto his smile. Once the ramen was devoured and the tea cup emptied, they went on with their shopping.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome!" her mother's cherry voice rang. "Who was that boy that you were with earlier? It wasn't Hojo…"

Her mom was in a white muscle shirt and loose boxers when Kagome entered the house.

Kagome smiled at her, ran up and gave her mother a big hug. It was a rare occasion when both of them would see each other on the weekdays. Her mom was always home on Saturday, but that didn't really count; she would always sleep.

"Mom, you're home!" Kagome squealed happily holding onto her mother, if possible, tighter than before. "That was my new friend InuYasha, I met him at school…you saw him last week."

"Oh, he's the one that helped you with the garage sale," she said more to herself. "By the way, dear, I haven't seen Hojo around here…where is that sweet boy, anyway?" She looked at her daughter in the face; her smile quickly turned to a frown. Kagome's eyes were so empty; just void of life.

"What happened while I was at work?" she asked with deep concern, giving her daughter another embrace. Kagome unintentionally tensed into the hug.

Kagome could feel the ends of her eyes burn; it hurt to keep the truth from her mother. It hurt to keep it bottled up inside her. She had forgotten about all those bad feelings she had when InuYasha was around…but now, that sickening feeling of depression and loss had crawled back to her. She let the tears drip loosely onto her mother's shirt.

"You… you won't see Hojo around anymore…w-we broke up…" she whispered. Her mother winced at the site of her daughter's cries and mourning.

"Do you want to tell me about it or do you still need some time?" she asked her sobbing child; her voice continued its usual gentle and loving tone. Kagome's grip tightened as a sign that she wanted to stay in the hug just a little longer.

Kagome's tears were dripping out freely, absorbing into her mother's shirt.

Leading the way to Kagome's bedroom, her mother tucked her daughter in; she was just like a little infant, she thought, seeing her daughter crying herself to sleep like that. She never left her daughter's side, until the sleeping child's breathing evened out; the sign of a peaceful sleep.

Her mother pulled the top blanket over Kagome and tucked a pillow under her heavy head.

The mother went downstairs, noticing that some shopping bags were left there. She noticed that all the clothes her daughter bought were very black. She took the bags and silently placed them on the floor in Kagome's room.

When Kagome had woken up, she noticed that the outside had gotten very dark; it was darker now than her own hair. She heard mild footsteps coming into her room. Her mother came in with a plate of small cakes and a tall glass of milk. She smiled warmly at her mother's kind gesture; completely grateful that she sat down next to her.

"That's a nice outfight," her mother commented lightly.

Kagome reached out and retrieved a small chocolate cake; it was still warm and very good.

"Thanks," Kagome answered without much enthusiasm, but still grateful to finally have some alone time to talk with her over-worked mother.

"So, it was that bad, huh?" her mother inquired, grabbing a cake for herself.

"Yeah," she stated meekly. "He was my first love…I loved him more then anybody else," she confessed, more tears claiming her eyes and falling to the pillow. "And I still love him…I still want him to hold me in his arms and tell me that he loves me, you know? But…I'll never here him say that to me again," she sobbed out.

She felt very pathetic now. Luckily, her mother always seemed to know what to say.

"There isn't anything I can do to make you forget about the hurt," her mother said solemnly. "But I can tell you this…don't let him ruin your life. You will just have to find a new love…they can help you out through the worst of times," she smiled. "In fact, someone out there is probably thinking about you right now and wishing you were there with them," she comforted, hoping it would cheer her up.

Kagome smiled meekly and continued to hug her mother in comfort.

Little did Kagome know, her mother was absolutely right. At that very moment, InuYasha was pacing around his bedroom, thinking about Kagome. His mind was very busy as an inner struggle of emotions began to brew within him.

'Is she okay yet? She was so depressed when I left her. Is her mom even home today? She said she usually wasn't there on the weekdays but…Uhg! Why do I even care? She's just some random chick that I met in the hallway! Okay, okay, so I have been hanging out with her a lot lately…but we're just friends. That's it! She's my _friend_; I have a right to worry about her…that's what friends do, right? Oh man, I need to get some sleep. I'll talk to her tomorrow and ask how her night was,' he concluded mentally and lay down to drift off to sleep.

Morning came too fast as Kagome's alarm clock screamed into her ear. She smashed her fist down on the big 'off' button and groggily looked around. She shook her head in an attempt to chase away the drowsiness…it wasn't effective.

She slunked off to her bathroom, undressed herself and turned the hot water on. The heat of the shower overwhelmed her but in a good way.

After picking out some super-dark clothes (this had become a new-found habit), she went off to school. As with routine, she met up with InuYasha a block away from school.

"So…how'd ya sleep Kagz?" he asked happily. Kagome looked up to the sky in a thoughtful way.

"Hm…I think it was fine…my mom was actually home and I got to eat cake. Yup, it sounded like a good day night thingy to me," she said with a returning smile. InuYasha opened his mouth to say something more to her but was interrupted by another voice.

"Kagome!" the voice sounded…it was familiar to Kagome; very familiar. She looked in the direction of the loud greeting, to see none other than;

"Hojo?" she said amazed; amazed that he would actually have the gull to try to speak to her again. "Kagome, I've been meaning to speak to you," he panted, very out of breath from running over to her.

Kagome stepped in closer to InuYasha; grabbing a hold of his clawed hand. InuYasha blushed as she made contact with his skin.

"I think I made a mistake by breaking up with you," he announced looking up at her. "I want to ask you out again." He saw that she was holding this new-guy's hand. "And who's this?" he asked suspiciously.

Hojo stepped closer, glaring at the guy whose hand was wrapped around _his_ girl.

"This is InuYasha. And you're right…it was a mistake. You shouldn't have broken up with me and now I don't even wanna be near you. So get lost before InuYasha has to pull your lungs out through your mouth," she hissed, giving her ex a glare that, she wished, could have killed.

He looked very hurt…'mission accomplished' she thought with glee.

"How could you choose that dirty half-breed hanyou over me? Just look at him, Kagome! He's a monster!" he said as if consoling a psychiatric patient, "Kagome you're not thinking straight, honey. You belong with me, not some stray dog."

InuYasha pulled Kagome tightly to his side. He could feel her thin figure embrace him as well. Kagome knew she was just acting to make her ex jealous…but was InuYasha _just_ acting as well?

InuYasha sneered at the scrawny kid…he wasn't angry about the insults to his blood-heritage…in fact, he kinda got some satisfaction when it came to an argument…especially when it was against some pathetic human.

"If I'm so low, then you must be even lower. When you broke up with Kagome, you lost your hold on her," he sniggered. "She's mine now, so I suggest you get lost before I _really_ do pull your lungs out through your mouth," he stated dangerously.

Hojo gulped, obviously getting the message…he started to walk away, attempting to keep his self-respect.

"Kagome, I _will_ win you back…just wait and see," he vowed as he left their sights.

Kagome let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding in. InuYasha let go of her as soon as Hojo was gone. The exhausted girl plunked down; that took a lot of energy to keep her cool in the face of her ex like that. InuYasha sat down next to her, greatly amused at the situation that had just played out.

"That was some great acting, huh Kagz?" InuYasha asked with a grin. He wouldn't tell her this, but he wasn't entirely sure if his part was just an act or not.

She looked over at him with a sleepy smile and nodded her head.

'Thank goodness he understood,' she thought.

"Yeah, it was great," she said with a smile. "Thanks for going along with that, Inu."

"So, you're still in love with that guy, or something?" InuYasha asked passively, trying not to let his feelings of dismay show too much. He knew very well that she still harbored feelings for that human wimp…he just had to hear her say it, though, hopefully, maybe she would say no…

"I kinda still do…pretty dumb of me, huh?" she asked, looking off into space.

"Nah! I guess you'll always love him no matter what. I mean, he was your first love and all, but you shouldn't let him ruin your life…find a new love," he consoled. "I will—I mean, _they'll_ help you through the worst of times," he said happily.

It hurt him to give her advice on this, knowing he had no hope of winning her heart over like that scrawny punk did…but he still wanted to help. Kagome smiled to herself at that great bit of advice InuYasha had given her…maybe, she would give it a try.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

R&R please…I know this chapter is kinda dull, but it'll get exciting, I promise!


	5. Someone's Watching

7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**Recap:**

"I kinda still do…pretty dumb of me, huh?" she asked, looking off into space.

"Nah! I guess you'll always love him no matter what. I mean, he was your first love and all, but you shouldn't let him ruin your life…find a new love," he consoled. "I will—I mean, _they'll_ help you through the worst of times," he said happily.

It hurt him to give her advice on this, knowing he had no hope of winning her heart over like that scrawny punk did…but he still wanted to help. Kagome smiled to herself at that great bit of advice InuYasha had given her…maybe, she would give it a try.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 5**

**Someone's Watching**

Kagome was unusually tired now. She couldn't place her finger on it; she _had_ gotten enough sleep but she still felt as if she had been up for weeks. What could it be?

Her vision was becoming blurred and very unfocused. The teacher's words in the class were becoming scrambled…the room began to spin…she was starting to feel disoriented and dizzy. The teacher's words were now getting scrambled; the room started to spin uncontrollably, giving her the urge to vomit.

She unwillingly gave into the darkness that quickly overcame her.

InuYasha watched the clouds from the window float by lazily…the teacher could not have gotten more boring…oh wait! Yes, he could! Now the teacher was rambling on about Shakespeare. The hanyou let out a long, exasperated sigh. Kagome had made him stay at school more often now. She had vowed to help him pass and get at least at least a 3.5 Grade Point Average.

'She works too much,' he thought irritably, tapping his clawed nails upon the desk. The sound of Kagome's head falling to her desk snapped his thoughts back to the present time. He whipped his head around to see her knocked out, her pale head pressed firmly against the wooden table. He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

InuYasha ran right up to Kagome's desk, interrupting the lecture. He shook her violently, trying to get her to wake up.

"Kagome has to go to the hospital!" InuYasha yelled out continuing, unsuccessfully, to make her lifeless body respond to the shaking.

The teacher ran to her side, pushing InuYasha away to look at Kagome.

"She's passed out…go call the nurse and get her up here," the teacher stated in a panic, not sure of what he could do in this situation. InuYasha growled out at the teacher's lack of actions.

"I'll take her myself!" With that, he picked up Kagome bridal style and rushed out of the room.

InuYasha didn't want Kagome to be hospitalized; he didn't trust those humans. He would undoubtedly get blamed; being a hanyou and all, they would not believe a word he said.

Once he was away from his classroom, InuYasha felt her palm to see if there was a pulse. Faintly, he felt the blood pushing its way throughout her veins. Some of the panic that coursed through him subsided at this subtle sign.

'I hope this is only from working too hard.' He hoped nothing was seriously wrong his friend. Something by her wrist caught his eye; a thin, healed cut. It looked rather long but was concealed by the length of her dark sleeve.

InuYasha rolled up the sleeve; to his shock, those shallow cuts were visible up and down her entire arm. There were many: some were little, long, dried and fresher ones were all on her skin like some kind of sick tapestry of pain.

He instinctively sniffed at it; some of those cuts were fresh…very fresh. The strong stench of blood clashed with his nostrils. Being part demon, he had noticed the smell of blood coming off of her before. He thought better to not mention it. Being a female and all, he figured that Kagome had just gone through that time of the month.

Not knowing much about a woman's cycles though, he still felt it very weird for her to smell like blood for two weeks straight. He lifted her hoody up to see a dark black shirt flowing off her torso. Though the shirt was a very small size, it looked incredibly large compared to her very thin and fragile figure. InuYasha lifted the black shirt up to inspect the stomach region but blushed and quickly put it down when he realized he had lifted it far too high.

He put a gentle hand on her frail stomach; it was far too thin. Even though Kagome was a very skinny girl, it was very unnatural to show this much bone.

'She isn't even eating anymore,' he thought sadly. He brushed his hand over her cheeks. To his relief they were rosier then usual, though that wasn't saying much…she was still as pale as a bleached sheet. She shook a little in his arms.

'They'll send her to a rehab center if they see all this crap…that is something she definitely doesn't need now,' he solemnly thought. He couldn't imagine her in a place like that…Kagome had always seemed so happy; especially around him. Though, this explained the whole awkward paper cut incident a couple weeks ago.

'Maybe I could help her,' he thought happily in hope. 'Yeah! I'll help her to get better!'

With her body still passed out into his arms, he headed to a new destination. Already, he had formulated a plan in his mind of how to help her.

Kagome had woken up and shifted under the sheets. They were warm and soft. Everything had felt like some kind of warped dream. She kept her eyes closed, not really wanting to go to school today. When her mind settled on the memory of what happened at school, her eyes burst open.

To her shock, she was not in her own room.

"Where am I?" she screamed loudly with some fright. Right then, a figure came entering into the room. She turned her head around quickly to see the silver-haired intruder. "InuYasha? Why are you here?" she questioned in a confused tone and not sure of what else to say.

"You know, I ask myself that same question every morning…then I remember, 'oh yeah, I live here,'" he stated with a smirk. Kagome giggled at his little joke. He leaned against the door frame and folded his arms over his chest, examining the beauty of her. His face was contradictory solemn; he would have to confront her about this problem.

"Wait!" she stated. "What am I doing in your bedroom?"

"You had passed out at school and I…" he trailed off, looking away. With a breath, he stated; "Look, we're friends right?"

"We've been hanging around each other endlessly for two weeks now…so yes, I would definitely say we're friends," she said with a smile. She wasn't sure why he would ask something like that, though.

Not daring to look at her directly, he began to speak again. As he did, he dropped his dog ears down to avoid any screaming or threats that she might say next.

"I saw…I mean that," he tried. Taking another breath, he finished; "I know that you've been cutting yourself."

"Y-you saw them?" she asked gently. Even now, while her words sounded soft, they radiated sadness. He forced himself to look back at her messy form. Her hair was chaotic and messy. She wasn't wearing her traditional baggy hoody now, which usually hid her delicate curves.

Her small body collected the rays of sun that sipped through his window. She looked, to his amazement, still stunning even in this wreckage of a form. 'Even in this condition she is still damn sexy! Is there something wrong with me to think that?' He blushed, a little taken aback with his own mind.

"Are…are you mad at me?" he asked quietly. She looked over at him with eyes that held no life. Not even the mighty sun could have filled them with a single ray of light. He inwardly flinched at such an emotionless stare.

"No, I'm not mad at you, InuYasha. I was going to tell you eventually. But how did you find out? I didn't think you would try to look at me that way while I was asleep," she smirked. He was happy that she was still well enough to try and make jokes. His smile faded though.

"I couldn't take you to the doctors or the nurses at the school…I don't know why, but I just don't trust them…I was taking your pulse to make sure that you were still alive and that's when…I saw the cuts. It was an accident," he said sadly.

"You thought they would take me away, didn't you?" she asked, knowing the answer herself. "They would take me away to some rehab center. I'm glad you didn't take me." She was glad that he thought that far ahead. She just couldn't go to a place like that.

"I called your home but nobody was there. So, I made you some dinner." He sat himself down on the bed next to her, wanting to know if she was alright to get up and walk.

"My mom won't be home until one or two in the morning," she said meekly. "You can't really rely on her to be home anymore."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to stay here with me then, won't ya?" he said smugly. She rolled her eyes at his lame pitch.

When Kagome felt up to it, he helped her up. They walked downstairs and sat at the table that had the food trays on them. It was Oden (A/N: various fish cakes, daikon, boiled eggs, konyaku and kombu seaweed, boiled over many hours in a soy sauce based soup).

"I didn't know you could cook," she exclaimed, admiring her favorite dish and helping herself to the generous portions.

"Not many people know that either," he stated with a smile, taking some of the seafood assortments to his own tray. To his delight, Kagome had begun to eat.

"InuYasha, do you have any other friends besides me?" Kagome asked lightly. She knew it was kind of rude to ask but curiosity had come over her. The hanyou had just smiled at her.

"I got another buddy, Miroku…but he's been suspended for a while now. Do you know him?"

She shook her head no.

"What was he suspended for?"

"For harassing the girls; he's a real perv," he said lightheartedly with a laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he had just sat down and talked like this with another person before. "Then there's this other girl named Sango. But she's visiting some relatives of hers on the other side of Japan. So, I'm left all alone," he finished with a forced smile, taking a big bite out of his fish cake.

Kagome glanced around, looking for any sign that might indicate other people living in this house. Perhaps a mother or father? She didn't see any makeup or perfume bottles around and there were no signs of another masculine person living here…she felt unusually inquisitive that evening, so she asked him about it.

"Where's the rest of your family?"

"My mom and dad are…not around anymore. My half-brother lives on the nicer side of town. He drops by every now and then to make sure I haven't died," he chuckled. He could just imagine the look on Sesshomaru's face if he found InuYasha laying dead on the floor…it would probably have been a mix between joy and grief.

Knowing Sesshomaru, it would have been more joyful though.

Kagome was a little confused at the hanyou's expression but went along with it.

'It's sad,' she thought. 'He's an orphan…I'm lucky that I have my mom.'

"So," InuYasha started, ready to try and pry some answers out of her, "tell me about your family. You never talk about them at school. Well, sometimes you hardly ever talk. So let's have a little one-on-one," he stated in a therapeutic voice.

The response was Kagome rolling her eyes at him, amused by his appearing grin.

They talked throughout the entire night; about her mother working three stressful jobs, how she felt so lonely, about her father and brother dieing in a car accident, the breakup with Hojo. Whenever the conversation seemed to sadden, Kagome felt the need for a little 'relief'…

She never got the chance with InuYasha around. Every time she excused herself to use the restroom, the hanyou would ask if she had a knife with her. He felt her to see if she was concealing a piece of broken glass or plastic or something like that in her pockets.

Kagome had tried to lie about it but InuYasha had a keen sense to detect mistruths. He had already confiscated several sharp items from her. Once, he almost had to pin her to the ground to take away the knife she thought she could hide in her sock.

'She's so damn stubborn' he thought irritably. When the latest frisking was over with, Kagome got to the bathroom to actually use it. She admired him, in a way, that she wasn't allowed to hurt herself …nobody had ever been that protective of her before.

Little did they know that their antics weren't unnoticed. Watching from the window, in the safety of a high tree, a man was glaring at them. The stalker watched with hungry eyes as Kagome walked around the house. He licked his lips in sick anticipation, watching her with those hungry red eyes.

It was a real pity that school was about to go out on break; he would miss seeing her almost lifeless body prancing down the hallway next to that nauseating excuse of a demon. The stalker had watched her enough for the moment and jumped out of the branches, running in another direction.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

R&R please. The next chapters will get even more exciting! Maybe… maybe.

Oh! And can anybody gess who is in the tree, I can! Tell me in a review!


	6. Saturday News

5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**Recap:**

Little did they know that their antics weren't unnoticed. Watching from the window, in the safety of a high tree, a man was glaring at them. The stalker watched with hungry eyes as Kagome walked around the house. He licked his lips in sick anticipation, watching her with those hungry red eyes.

It was a real pity that school was about to go out on break; he would miss seeing her almost lifeless body prancing down the hallway next to that nauseating excuse of a demon. The stalker had watched her enough for the moment and jumped out of the branches, running in another direction.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 5**

**Saturday News**

Kagome had gone back to her own house that Saturday morning. Her mom had left another note;

'Sorry Kagome,

I am going to Kyoto to visit a relative. I'll be gone for about two weeks. I trust you don't need a babysitter (Kagome rolled her eyes at this) and I couldn't afford to bring another person along. I know you'll understand.

I love you dear, kiss kiss'

Kagome sighed heavily.

She went to the bathroom after reading this. She had been waiting all night to cut but her efforts had been futile with InuYasha stopping her and everything. All that built-up depression from last night's dreary conversation still hung to her, making her hunger for that painful relief.

Kagome heard InuYasha say that she was anorexic. She didn't mean to stop eating…it just sort of happened. Her mind was always on Hojo these days; even around InuYasha, her ex still rang freshly in her mind, reminding her of that painful loss.

Touching the silver handle of the bathroom, it gave her shivers from the chill of the brass knob. She stepped in and started looking through the lower cabinets for her mother's sharp army knife that was kept there for medical emergences; though it had never been used.

Kagome was disappointed that InuYasha had confiscated her army knife (among some other sharpened choice items from her). Her mind gave a side note; she would tell him about her mom's two-week absence…after she finished her business in the bathroom, that is.

Finally she found her mother's knife. The sheath was a brilliant lavender with little white flowers adorning it, giving it a very feminine and harmless demure. Kagome's nose cringed at the sight of the cruel blade once it left its home from the flowery sheath. The blade was crystal clean and the edge was fine enough to slice through a strand of hair.

Pressing the chilling blade to her arm, being careful to avoid the previous cuts, she glided it down her frail skin. It made a thin, and gentle, clean cut that drew a single line of blood. Kagome sighed out in sick relief, relishing in the feeling and exuberance of the slice. The blade was indeed cold, but her blood was warming as it easily seeped out.

The rush started to run over her body and she breathed highly with repulsive delight. She glanced down with her lifeless eyes to see the tiny crimson droplets emerge from the severed lines of flesh. After a few more gentled skims down her arm to satisfy herself, she lazily viewed the drops splattering to the tiled floor.

After glancing at the tiny splatters, then back to her arm, she felt more relief. She loved the way she had control over making her own cuts bleed; it was a chilling, delightful feeling of victory that this ritual gave off.

Her tiny smile had quickly changed to a disapproving frown at her thoughts of this so-called 'victory'. The more Kagome thought of it, the more she questioned her control over this situation…was it really her in control now?

Her frown went even lower, if that was possible, at the thoughts of her letting InuYasha down by this. He was trying so hard to help her and she was tainting his righteous work by doing this.

She stopped looking at the blood splatters, instantly losing her transfixion and snapping back to reality…the grotesque relief instantly left her; coming down from her high, she now felt nothing but disgust and contempt for herself by her actions.

Kagome fell to the floor letting her mother's knife land with a clang to the floor. She let the droplets of water run freely from her eyes. She knew she was addicted to the sensation…she couldn't continue lying to herself any more. She needed help and fast.

She greatly prayed that InuYasha would be the one to help her; nobody else cared enough about her (or was even around) that could aid her now. She didn't feel like continuing the cuts; she just wanted to cry…cry, and then call InuYasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, is InuYasha there?" Kagome asked awkwardly into the phone.

"Yeah Kagome…I am the only one that lives here," he said with a yawn. She could tell that he hadn't done much of anything since she had left, judging by the bored tone of his voice. He seemed to perk up upon talking to her.

"My mom left to go and visit a relative or something in Kyoto…so, I'm alone for two weeks," she stated simply, not wanting to accidentally sound depressed. To her surprise, InuYasha didn't respond for a minute or two.

Thoughts were buzzing around in his head. The tone of her voice was very saddening…he had the correct impression that she had been cutting herself again. He mentally groaned… 'I should have walked her home and stayed with her!' The hanyou smacked his head against the couch's arm in hopelessness.

"I'll be over in a little, okay?" he told her, already looking around the room for his sweeter and house keys.

Kagome stared at the phone in confusion for a minute.

"Oookay, if you insist," she practically asked.

"I do," he stated very simply and then hung up. After collecting his sweater and keys, he took a glance at the sketch that was propped up on an easel in the middle of the room. He had been working on it before the phone call.

It had been awhile since he had the inspiration to draw anything over the last couple of weeks. His drawing had started as a simple picture of a meadow. He had added a mysterious person; someone sitting in its center, glancing up at the heavens…though he wasn't sure of whom exactly he was trying to draw…it was still a work in progress after all.

He looked at it mildly once more before he covered it off with a large, white cloth; successfully protecting it from any damages that might occur in his minor absence.

After the drive, InuYasha knocked on the door of Kagome's house. He heard footsteps echoing down the hall, getting closer. Several locks clicked before the handle turned to open up its entrance. The frail figure that came to the door was frowning before…Kagome had forgotten that he was coming over and dreaded the idea of having one of her mom's clients or a salesman coming to the door.

Once she realized it was InuYasha her face lit up and she signed in relief.

"Come on in," she greeted with a genuine smile. She was wearing an oversized black sweeter with some loose black jeans. Apparently, they had both changed; he was now wearing a simple, skin-tight black shirt with red lettering that said 'Can you get any stupider?' Black pants with chains hung at his thighs.

He had been over to her house before but never went inside. Last time InuYasha was here, he was so preoccupied with the garage sale and everything else that he never got the chance to see the inside of the house.

He looked around the room; it was simple and very cozy. The house wasn't spectacularly large but it certainly wasn't small. This house had the same personality he favored in Kagome; it was warm, gentle and somehow very enticing.

Looking at every detail of the house, InuYasha noticed many pictures on the wall. Some were of Kagome's whole family. Kagome looked much younger in the pictures that had her dad and brother in it; they had died, so of course there wouldn't be anything more recent. Some of the pictures were of Kagome and her mother but most of them were of her and Hojo.

InuYasha noticed, with some disturbance, the change of Kagome's eyes in the pictures; they were bright and happy whenever she was with Hojo. The ones with just Kagome and her mother; the eyes looked saddened, lost even. Kagome herself wondered why she left the pictures of Hojo up…she felt the need for 'relief' whenever she looked at them.

There was nothing really out of the ordinary about the pictures, but still, InuYasha was staring at them intensely. His mind snapped back to earth when Kagome asked him;

"Are you thirsty?" When the hanyou's attention was back to her, he smiled.

"Yeah," he answered distractedly. When she left to the kitchen, his eyes wandered back to the portraits of Kagome and Hojo.

He looked back and forth between the images of her and the wimp; she looked very happy with him. In each picture, her smile was so wide and genuine. It made him a bit sad to see that he hadn't been able to make her smile like that. He had only just realized the kind of wonderful person she was.

He flinched as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled his head to meet Kagome again, this time she had a tall glass of water for him. When he went to retrieve the class, their fingers touched for the briefest of moments, causing them to blush a deep red.

After taking a few gulps he started up conversation.

"Do you want to hang out around town? Sango's back in town and I was thinking that she and Miroku can hang out with us. What do you say?"

"That sounds like fun," she replied with a smile.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Ta-da! Chapter…5! Whoopee! I always get exited about the fifth chapter. It makes me feel like I've accomplish something. Please, R&R for me. Thanks!


	7. Movie Relief

6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**Recap:**

"Do you want to hang out around town? Sango's back in town and I was thinking that she and Miroku can hang out with us. What do you say?"

"That sounds like fun," she replied with a smile.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 6**

**Movie Relief**

"Damn it, where could they be?" InuYasha mumbled to himself as he looked around the mall. Kagome sat behind him on a bench, watching his doggie ears and nose twitch in an attempt to find his friends. She giggled silently to herself every time his ears twitched like that.

Someone tapped InuYasha's shoulder, the sudden gesture made him jump. The familiar voices of his friends snickering and giggling at him from his reaction came to his ears. He turned to see his friend Miroku. He was a tall man with coal-black hair tied into a small ponytail and had ocean-blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a plum colored t-shirt, black pants and matching shoes.

There was a pretty girl standing next to him. Sango had long, flowing brown hair tied into a high ponytail. She had a set of gorgeous brown eyes. She wore a tight black t-shirt with electric-green sleeves and black pants.

"What the hell took ya so long," InuYasha greeted the pair rudely. They didn't mind; they knew this was just his way of saying 'nice to see you'…or so they hoped.

Sango was the first to speak.

"Cool your jets, InuYasha…we're only a half hour late," she said rather calmly.

"I wanted to introduce you to a new friend of mine," he stated gruffly. "I _was_ expecting you to make a good impression, though." Kagome was still sitting silently by the bench, waiting to be introduced.

"Well now, where is your friend?" Miroku chided. "Oh, I wonder what her bra size is?" the rather perverted boy asked to himself rather loudly as his eyes glazed over in a dreamlike state. Both InuYasha and Sango smacked him on the back of the head. The poor boy fell forward onto the floor with two large bumps on his head.

The pervert hesitantly stood up, dusting himself off. The man now had an idiot grin plastered to his face.

"Don't be so crude," Sango advised Miroku.

"I wasn't…I…I would only like to confirm our friend's gender," Miroku said while looking around for InuYasha's new friend, his eyebrows wiggling happily.

"Don't get any nasty ideas; I'll make sure you don't corrupt her," InuYasha warned dangerously, cracking his knuckles in threat.

"So your friend _is_ a girl!" Miroku stated joyfully, jumping up and down like a child. Sango and InuYasha sighed and walked away from the excited black-haired human, now too embarrassed to be seen next to him.

"Kagome, this is Sango," InuYasha introduced. Kagome stood up and offered her hand, which Sango shook.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Kagome greeted with a friendly smile. "I've heard only nice things about you." Sango smiled back; she could tell she liked this Kagome girl already.

Unexpectedly, Miroku jumped up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome jumped up quickly, suppressing a surprised scream, and leapt away from the touch into InuYasha's embrace.

InuYasha rolled his eyes at his friend's feeble attempt to greet Kagome.

"And this perverted person would be Miroku," he sighed out to Kagome. "I would advice you stay an arm's length away from him." The hanyou glared at the pervert for scaring his girl.

'Wait, she isn't _my_ girl…is she? Gah! What am I thinking?' InuYasha thought to himself, trying not to blush.

"I think I will avoid him," Kagome said with a nervous smile.

"Aw, InuYasha!" Miroku whined. "You ruined my chances with this new beauty…now she'll never come near me!" he pouted dramatically. Kagome blushed at the sudden complement. InuYasha noticed her flushed composer and subtly punched Miroku in the shoulder.

"You never even had a chance with Kagome," InuYasha bragged. "She's mi…err…I mean, you just never had a chance perv," he tried to cover. He felt his cheeks flare up and turned away from the group.

"So, Kagome," Sango asked almost mischievously, "How long have you been hanging around with InuYasha?" Kagome, now blushing harder then before, slightly flinched at the way those words were implied.

"We aren't dating or anything," she explained, waving her hands in front of herself for emphasis. "We meet in the school hallway some weeks ago and became quick friends…that's all we are, friends."

Sango grinned to herself, noticing the growing blush on the girl's face. '_Just friends_, huh? Yeah, and I guess Miroku's a gentleman, too…' her mind scoffed out, entertained by her own analogy.

By four o'clock they had wondered around to the side of the mall where the theater was. After agreeing on a movie, they all went to the line to buy tickets.

"That'll be five bucks ma'am," said the rather groggy voice of the casher. Kagome pulled out her wallet, about to pull out a five when InuYasha beat her to it and gave the lady his money instead.

"Don't worry, I got it covered Kagz," he said with a smile. Kagome blushed slightly and hesitantly put her wallet away.

"Are you sure?" she asked, though the ticket was already bought and handed to him.

"Yup," he stated with another grin. They continued the walk over to the different movie hallways. Sango had been watching Kagome attentively, noticing how she would blush every time InuYasha would do something nice.

'InuYasha is so nice to her,' Sango thought with a smile. 'It's cute the way they unintentionally flirt like that.' Her mental compliments were interrupted by the perv.

"Sango my rose, allow me the honor of paying for your ticket," Miroku said suavely. She snapped her head back to him as he pointed to the cashier. She felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"No, I'll get mine," she said looking away from the corrupted boy. For as long as she could remember he had always done things like this, easily implying how much he pined for her…in retrospect, and to her dismay, Miroku had done things like this for _every_ pretty girl he met. However, whenever he did something for her, it just felt right…so natural and genuine.

In the theater, the arrangement of seats sat Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku and then Sango. The hanyou made sure that he would separate the perv from his Kagome. The movie they had agreed on, though Kagome didn't know why she said yes to it, was a gory horror flick.

From the beginning of the movie to the end (with no plot in-between) there was nothing but blood here, flying limbs there, brain-eating zombies attacking hormone-driven teenagers. No matter how bad the acting or movie effects were, each scary moment caused Kagome to jump from her seat and hold onto InuYasha's hand tightly.

He smiled in the dark room, not minding that she chose to hold onto him for comfort...for a human, her grip was pretty darn tight. He didn't find the film at all scary but enjoyed her clinging reactions.

InuYasha was careful around her arms, making sure he didn't rub up against one of her cuts, least he reopen it.

Kagome secretly was enjoying getting closer to InuYasha whenever possible. She was a smart enough girl to trick him every once in a while, making him think that her feigning of fright was real…unbeknownst to her great acting skills, InuYasha was catching on to her little scheme, smiling all the while.

InuYasha still watched the screen every now and then. His attention was mainly fixated on her, patting her shoulder in comfort from the 'scary moments'.

'Yea! I am finally getting close to Kagome!' his mind practically sang. 'Maybe I really can help her get past her problems…this is good, I have confidence in me. I mean, I know I don't have very good people skills after all, but I am doing this…I can do this! Geez, I don't think it's normal to give yourself a pep talk like this', he figured as an afterthought.

Kagome couldn't concentrate on the motion picture any more either. She was either watching InuYasha intensely or just pretending to watch the movie to get closer to him. She enjoyed snuggling up against him. 'Why does this cuddling seem so familiar?'

She gasped to herself…why was she beginning to think of Hojo now? Why of all times! Those sick feelings of betrayal and hate sank into her stomach, making her feel quite queasy. She needed relief.

'No! I don't need relief…I'll just stay here and watch the movie with our friends,' she thought in conclusion. Even though her mind felt strong enough to deal with the feelings, something seemed to be urging her to take a quick bathroom break…

After the movie was finished, Kagome resisted the need of going into the theater's bathroom. She thought she had the feelings under control but by the time they all reached InuYasha's house for dinner…

"InuYasha, I'm gonna go use the bathroom," Kagome said simply as she walked down the hallway to the stairs, avoiding his eye contact.

"Wait a second," InuYasha ordered and with a bit of annoyance. He put a clawed hand out, palm up, and said "Gimmy."

Kagome sighed heavily, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this. Slinking her head down, she turned and put her arms against the wall, back facing the hanyou. All the while she felt like an arrested gangster.

Sango and Miroku watched as InuYasha put his hands out, ready to frisk the girl.

"Um…should we leave?" Miroku questioned in all seriousness. Kagome and InuYasha both turned their heads to their two friends standing in the doorway.

Kagome was absolutely blushing as she had forgot they were here…InuYasha shared that blush.

"No! I just…" InuYasha started to explain, but smartly stopped himself from revealing Kagome's secret. He also realized that he couldn't search her properly in front of these two without making Kagome very embarrassed.

"Well, um…I have to use the bathroom very badly…so…yeah," Kagome finished as she slid by, wishing she had been invisible at the moment.

She quickly felt her wrist being grabbed as she started to walk up the stairs.

InuYasha turned her a bit so she could look him straight in the eyes. No conversation had taken place now…there was no need for words. Kagome could read what his eyes were trying to say. They were telling…no, more like _begging_ her not to hurt herself.

In this intense stare, she could feel her cheeks heating up fiercely. InuYasha released his grip on her skinny wrist. She nodded her head in response to their silent agreement and continued her journey to the restroom.

"Um, is there something we missed?" interrupted Sango. InuYasha had briefly forgotten his friends were still here.

"N-no!" InuYasha said impulsively, blushing at his lack of thought.

After using the bathroom, Kagome joined her buddies for dinner. InuYasha smiled, knowing that she hadn't done anything harmful to herself.

After dinner, which was Oyako Domburi (chicken, egg, sometimes salmon and salmon eggs, on white rice), Miroku and Sango went home, thanking the hanyou for his hospitality. After the little crowd was dispersed, Kagome stayed there with InuYasha.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Yea! Chappie 6 is out. Please R&R.


	8. Mall Mishap

5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**Hey ya'll, i've lost track of time, so i'm gonna go ahead and update today - i hpe ya enjoy this chap : Oh, and if anyone can tell me when i updated last, thanks. it bugs me not to know.**

**Recap:**

After using the bathroom, Kagome joined her buddies for dinner. InuYasha smiled, knowing that she hadn't done anything harmful to herself.

After dinner, which was Oyako Domburi (chicken, egg, sometimes salmon and salmon eggs, on white rice), Miroku and Sango went home, thanking the hanyou for his hospitality. After the little crowd was dispersed, Kagome stayed there with InuYasha.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 7**

**Mall Mishap**

Three days had passed since Kagome had first been introduced to Sango and Miroku. In that short time Kagome had been groped at least twenty times by the lecher. In turn, InuYasha had beaten him up for each pass and grab the boy mustered. Kagome's quick friendship with Sango quickly grew as well. But InuYasha still remand her _best_ friend.

Eventually, Sango and Miroku had found out about Kagome's heart brake. They shared a deep loathing for that creep Hojo…however; they were not filled in about Kagome's cutting problem. Kagome and InuYasha both agreed it was too soon to tell their friends about it, not to mention it made the poor girl nervous and ill to even think about Hojo.

"So, Kagome?" Sango asked while sitting on a bench in the mall. They were waiting for Miroku and InuYasha to return from the restroom. Miroku had gotten kicked in the groin by an aggressive lady when he had 'accidentally' touched her chest.

"Yes'm?" she responded cheerfully.

"Do you like InuYasha?" she questioned seriously, narrowing her eyes in friendly suspicion. Kagome blushed at the thought.

"N-no...whatever gave you t-that impression?" she stuttered out, trying to be calm about the matter. Kagome knew that was a flat-out lie and had a good assumption that Sango didn't believe her. It was funny, Kagome thought when she considered the question, because she had just had an interesting dream.

In the dream, which happened just last night, InuYasha had been a dashing hero and saved her from Hojo. It was weird to dream about this because she knew she still felt love for the wimp.

"Really…?" Sango muttered out coolly. "I really thought you did; I mean you blush intensely every time he does something nice for you. You're even blushing now, just talking about him," she giggled out, pointing to her friend's rosy face.

"No-I'm-not-blushing," Kagome said very quickly so that the sentence seemed to have melded into one long word. Her blush had increased dramatically, causing Sango to grin even more. She coughed, trying to regain her composure. "We only have a friendship…nothing more, nothing less."

"Riiighht…You blush over everything he does. Also, you are over at InuYasha's house so much these days that you could probably have your mail sent there. Not to mention he practically feels you up every five minutes and you pretend it was an accident…I must say, that's the weirdest 'friendship' I've ever seen," she finished with a not-so-coy smile.

'When she puts it _that_ way, it sounds like we're in love or something,' Kagome scoffed mentally.

"We're just friends," she said strongly. "Besides, I'm," her voice hung low now, "still kinda hung over on my past boyfriend."

"I would say that's a little 'd-u-m-b'", she spelled it out but with all seriousness. "I think that InuYasha really likes you a lot, too."

Kagome chuckled at her assumption. Mulling over it a bit…yeah, he was kinda nice to her…he seemed to be very harsh towards his friends Sango and Miroku but was so sweet around her. Kagome also realized that she was happiest when she was just around InuYasha…but so what? She wasn't in love with him; she was still in love with Hojo…wasn't she?

"I don't think InuYasha could ever love me, Sango. I mean, come on…I'm not the type of person people love or want to be in a relationship with," she stated meekly, looking down at her thin body to avoid eye contact.

"How can you say that?" she asked with surprise. "I've hung out with you for less than a week and you've become like the sister I've never had. You're a very lovable person Kagome," she said with an honest smile, patting her friend's hand.

Kagome was about to argue back but stopped when someone snuck up behind Sango. A hand cupped around her and quickly fondled her breast that was protected by her t-shirt.

"Great news Sango!" Miroku chimed happily, still holding onto her. "There was no permanent damage down there," he hinted at his neither regions. "You can _still _bare my children!"

"Oh, what splendid news!" she stated sarcastically. She brought her hand up to smack him hard across the face, knocking him to the ground rather hard and forcing him to relinquish his death grip on her bosom. "Now tell me when you stop being so perverted!"

When Miroku hit the tiled ground of the mall he passed out; no one worried too much, he always seemed to pop right back up.

"I warned him not to do that," InuYasha stated as he came into view. "I really insisted that he didn't try and touch you like that, Sango," he said nonchalantly and with a passive shrug.

"If you knew that pervert was going to do that, why didn't you run over here and warn me!" Sango yelled at him.

InuYasha's puppy ears flattened to his head from being reprimanded.

"You know, Miroku gropes you so often that I really didn't think too much about it," the hanyou admitted, putting a smirk to his face. Sango sighed, dropping the subject. Just about that time, the unconscious lecture popped back up as if nothing happened.

Kagome smiled as she saw her hanyou's ears lift back up from his head and twitch ever so slightly.

'Wait…he isn't _mine_! What am I thinking? I'm in love with Hojo…' Kagome thought to herself, trying hard to prevent a blush from forming at the idea of InuYasha being hers.

"So what activity shall we engage in next?" the perv asked energetically as he brushed himself off and placed an arm around Sango gingerly. He was being very careful not to let his hand tread any lower than Sango would allow.

Before anyone could answer him a new voice rang out that stole the spotlight off this little circle of happy friends.

"Kagome, it's so good to see you!" exclaimed the voice from behind the group.

Everyone turned to see that it was none other than Hojo.

Seeing the wimp, InuYasha automatically placed his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Without realizing it the hanyou growled lightly, but very dangerously, at the approaching man that caused his girl so much heartbreak.

"And I see that you still haven't broken up with that half-breed," Hojo stated indignantly, scouring his eyes over InuYasha as if he was nothing more than a used tissue in his way that should be disposed of.

"What do you want Hojo?" Kagome questioned with what she hoped was a very bored and irritated tone. For some unknown reason it even hurt to see that man whom she still had feelings for.

'Can't he just leave me alone so I can rot away?' she thought miserably, sinking down uncomfortably.

"I want to talk to you," Hojo stated very casually. Noticing the glare from InuYasha, he added, "In privet. It will only be for a few seconds." His hazel eyes were begging her in an irresistible fashion. Much to her dismay, and more to InuYasha's, she gave into the homely look.

With a heavy sigh, Kagome said;

"Fine! But only for a second," she stated coldly.

InuYasha hesitated to take his arm off of her…eventually, he had to release her as tried to stand up. Something didn't seem right, the hanyou thought. There was just something wrong with this boy today…something that didn't feel right. He couldn't place what it was but he knew something was up. Respecting Kagome's decision, he kept his silence.

Hojo offered his hand to hers to help get her off the bench; she merely breathed out in annoyance and stood of her own accord. Stepping away from the group, and making sure they were out of earshot, she asked;

"What do you want, Hojo?" She didn't want to admit it but she was starting to feel that hurt again. Knowing that InuYasha wasn't by her side for support also added to her inner pain.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Yup, Chapter 7. Woohoo! R&R please…I'll be updating soon.


	9. Severed Friendship

5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**Recap:**

Hojo offered his hand to hers to help get her off the bench; she merely breathed out in annoyance and stood of her own accord. Stepping away from the group, and making sure they were out of earshot, she asked;

"What do you want, Hojo?" She didn't want to admit it but she was starting to feel that hurt again. Knowing that InuYasha wasn't by her side for support also added to her inner pain.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 8**

**Severed Friendship**

"I want another chance Kagome," he said flatly. "I still love you. Don't you understand that? I _need_ you to complete me. Or did all that time we spent together mean nothing to you?" he asked, though in a harsher tone.

She yelled out her answer unexpectedly. She had promised herself she wouldn't get mad…but how _dare_ he bring this up with her.

"Of course it meant something! That's why I'm not giving you another chance! You broke my heart, Hojo," she said fiercely but tears were beginning to show in her eyes. "And now every time I look at you, every time I _think _about you…I just hate myself."

She really wanted to cry right now but she didn't want to worry InuYasha or make a scene.

"Kagome, please let me make it up to you," he pleaded sincerely.

"No! You will just end up breaking my heart again. Isn't once enough?" she yelled at him while a few sneaky tears crept their way out from her eyes. The hurt of it all came into her like a floodgate. Without so much as waiting for a response, the poor girl ran away from him quickly and entered the nearby bathroom, occupying the first lady's stall.

Seeing their friend flee, Miroku and InuYasha had quickly run over to confront the creep. Sango went after the runaway Kagome, worrying for her friend's hurt feelings.

"What the hell did you say to her?" InuYasha demanded, getting right up into his face, sending Hojo a most vicious glare full of threat and hate.

"That's none of your business, half-breed!" he spat out, pushing the hanyou away.

Miroku was about as offended as InuYasha at this punk's attitude.

"I beg to differ," the lecher stated in defense. "We're Kagome's friends and care about her very deeply. So, it most certainly _is_ our business." He was beyond irritated at this Hojo kid for hurting her.

"Huh," Hojo scoffed with a laugh, completely unfazed by InuYasha's glares and intimidation. "I'm amazed that wench made any friends! What'd she have to do, let you feel her up? It worked for me," he sneered out.

"You arrogant bastard!" InuYasha yelled as he grabbed him by the throat, pinning the scrawny human to the hard wall. "Don't you ever speak about Kagome like that again," he breathed out, trying with all his might to resist the urge to rip out his throat. "If you do, I'll rip your damn balls off…assuming you have any, you little bitch," he hissed out venomously, letting the human drop from his hold.

With an unreadable expression, Hojo fled in the opposite direction.

"InuYasha, you're such a good boyfriend," Miroku sighed, rolling his eyes at his friend's overreaction. "Have you ever thought about asking her out?" he questioned seriously.

"Don't be such a lecher," InuYasha hissed, still pissed off at the audacity of Hojo's words.

"What? You obviously like her, so why won't you take the next step?"

"And grab her breast?" InuYasha mocked, trying to calm down.

"Ask her out," Miroku stated blandly.

To avoid the topic from going any further, he hit Miroku upside the head. They walked onward to go find the woman.

Sango stood outside Kagome's stall, waiting for her presence to be acknowledged. She could hear the young girl crying beyond the closed door. Sango tapped the wall lightly, trying to get her friend to talk.

"Kagome, what's wrong? What did he say that upset you?" she asked worriedly, but in a friendly tone, to try and coax her out of the cramped room.

She didn't respond but only continued with her sobs.

"I'm coming in, okay?" Sango replied lightly and made to open the door.

Filled with immense misery, Kagome hadn't even heard her friend. She was frantically cutting at her arm. She had the knife concealed in her sock, the one that was successfully hidden from InuYasha's keen sense of sight.

Kagome was watching the heavy amount of blood flow into the toilet from her severed arm. She didn't stop; she couldn't stop now…she needed more…more pain until all the inner hurt was gone…until she couldn't feel her arm…until she couldn't even remember _his_ name.

The cuts didn't seem to help as the words continued to haunt her relentlessly like an unseen cloud of misery.

Every word she had spoken was indeed true. She wanted to get back together with Hojo…didn't she? But then why hadn't she taken him up on his offer? With a huff of annoyance she made a hectic slice from her shoulder and down.

Her mind was too busy with the words buzzing around her head that she failed to notice Sango standing a mere foot away from her through the now opened door. What caught her attention was hearing the loud gasp next to her. She turned her head up to see a very shocked Sango.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw her friend with a look of horror painted to her face. She hadn't expected Sango to open the door and in her hurry to get away from Hojo she had forgotten to slide the lock into place.

Speechless, she dropped the bloody knife onto the floor. The clang was all that was heard in the silent room with the exception of a few blood droplets hitting the shiny floor. Sango looked at her friend's arm; she now saw nothing but bloody cuts and mutilation where the pale skin used to be visible.

With sick realization Sango noticed that some of the cuts were rather orderly sliced. The disgusting lines were joined together, forming letters. 'I love Hojo' was embedded into her friend's silky arm.

Sango's eyes started to burn with the desire to cry. She looked Kagome straight in the eye. Taking a step closer, she leaned forward and put her hand tenderly to hers. Breaking the silence Sango asked;

"Y-you cut?" she asked hesitantly. Kagome was still in a bit of a shock and jumped a little at her words. She nodded her sad complacence, bringing her head down in shame. She didn't want to speak but there was no other way out of this. Her secret was discovered and at a most inopportune time.

"I-I guess you would have eventually found out," Kagome whispered minutely. She had known, deep down, that she would have told Sango and Miroku sooner or later…though she didn't want Sango to find out like this…not like this.

"Are…are you disgusted with me?" Kagome asked sadly with hopelessness tangent in her voice.

"No. But I am worried for you. Kagome, you're my friend…no, you're like a sister to me. I want to understand why you're doing his. Please let me help you," Sango begged, the tears gliding down her face against her will. Just the sight of Sango's tears caused Kagome to cry uncontrollably.

"Okay…but I can't talk about it here…not now…not now," she wept.

"Alright," Sango consoled. "But we should be getting back to the boys. Their probably waiting for us to come out." She wiped her tears away unceremoniously with the back of her hand, helping Kagome up as well.

Grabbing a couple large handfuls of toilet paper, she helped Kagome over to the sink. The water running over her arm caused the cuts to scream in pain and caused her to wince and shed a few tears in pain.

After making some makeshift bandages, by placing the toilet paper over the cuts, Sango saw with great relief that the cuts made were shallow and wouldn't need a physicians care. Luckily the knife Kagome used was sharp and clean, otherwise she would have to worry about infection or stitches.

After the cleanup the two friends walked out of the bathroom. Kagome's long sleeved shirt concealed the wounds from sight. Miroku was happy that the two sorted it out. InuYasha felt a deep sadness for her; the smell of fresh blood was like hell to his sensitive nose.

He correctly guessed what she had been doing. He figured that Sango now knew as well of her little 'habit'. Putting his arms around her protectively they, for Miroku's sake, pretended to enjoy the rest of the day shopping.

Kagome was oddly happy; she was glad she didn't have to continue lying to Sango. She felt a deep bitterness and guilt on herself for not taking Hojo up on his offer.

Hojo, while driving home, was chatting on his cell phone.

"No, I didn't get her back yet…but I think she's coming around," he stated with a grin.

"She had better," a very stern and cold voice warned. "You'd better not screw this up, boy. I'm working my ass off in Kyoto."

"Don't worry! She'll come around. If I know my Kagome, she's already beating herself up about hurting my feelings. No doubt she is sorely regretting it," Hojo laughed out wickedly with a sneer.

"My plan is almost complete…so you'd better not screw this up, _Homo_," the voice spat out, hanging up.

Hojo glared into the phone angrily.

"I won't screw up."

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Another chappie done with…there was even some Homo action ;-). What could his plan be and how will it affect Kagome? And what about her mother; isn't she in Kyoto, too? Find out more in Chapter 8. R&R please!


	10. Confession Time

6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**Recap:**

"Don't worry! She'll come around. If I know my Kagome, she's already beating herself up about hurting my feelings. No doubt she is sorely regretting it," Hojo laughed out wickedly with a sneer.

"My plan is almost complete…so you'd better not screw this up, _Homo_," the voice spat out, hanging up.

Hojo glared into the phone angrily.

"I won't screw up."

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 9**

**Confession Time**

InuYasha awoke for the fourth time that night. He had felt the unexplainable, piercing stare of someone again. Though he could never catch the stalker, he could feel those burning eyes gazing over him. He just couldn't sleep peacefully.

Something was off about this new awakening…when he swiftly sat up out of bed from a restless slumber, he smelled something. Blood was evident in the air. Not a heavy amount but it certainly didn't escape his keen sense of smell. His ears also picked up the distinct sound of someone crying.

His body instinctively snapped up and he looked around. Judging by the window, it was still nighttime and the room was very dark. He looked around, though his eyes were not focused and it was pitch-black inside as well as out.

He stood up and walked towards the sound of the crying. InuYasha didn't even need to venture a guess as to who was making the sobs. The scent of tears and blood mixed as he walked onward to find Kagome.

The hanyou shook his head in hopes that it would drive away the sleepiness; it hadn't worked for he bumped headfirst into his closed door. After grudgingly opening it, he walked into the hall towards the shut door of the bathroom.

A light was obviously on in there because the bottom of the door was illuminated.

He touched the icy door handle and opened it suddenly. The smell of blood was intensely strong in here as well as the scent of fresh falling tears.

Kagome was leaning over the toilet, letting the blood cry from her arms. Her tears dropped into the porcelain bowl, diluting the reddening water ever so slightly.

Though InuYasha had expected to see a gruesome sight like this, his eyes went wide and his heart cried out for the poor woman.

"Kagome! Why are you still doing this?" InuYasha yelled out without much comfort. He could see all those sickening cuts on her arms. The most ghastly one was a long slice that came from her delicate shoulder to her nimble palm.

Kagome slowly turned her hollowed, weeping eyes to face him, but didn't bother to stand up.

"Inu--InuYasha," she sobbed out in heavy tears. "No--nobody loves me…he--he hates me now because I rejected him."

InuYasha bent down and embraced the delusional girl. He didn't know how she found the knife; he had confiscated all of hers before she went to sleep at his house. The hanyou even took to extra lengths to make sure to hide his cutlery so she wouldn't be tempted.

Taking the heavily bloodied object out of her hands, he let it fall to the ground with a clatter. It was coated with so much blood that when it made contact with the floor, some spare droplets from the blade scattered.

"Kagome, don't be stupid. Of course somebody loves you."

"Don't try to cheer me up with lies, InuYasha," she wept into his arms. "No one could love me…no one. I don't even love me, I even hate myself!" Her tears dropped into his shirt as well as some stray blood still dripping from the wounds.

He winced terribly at her words; not only because they were yells but also because it hurt him to hear her so lost like this.

"It's true that someone cares for you, Kagome. I know this one guy whose head over heals in love with you," he cooed into her ear. He blushed as the words slipped from his lips. "I'm not lying either…you even know this guy. But he's kinda shy when it comes to telling people he cares for them," he said gently, now rocking her in a soothing motion.

"Who, Miroku? He never has a problem telling pretty girls he likes them…I know I'm not pretty either…I'm thin, pale and probably crazy," she wept out into his shirt, convulsing a bit as the tears came out in torrents.

"Kagome, you're the prettiest girl I know. And it isn't Miroku who loves you," he stated cryptically. "It's…m-me…" he confessed, holding onto her tighter. The words seemed to drift right into her head and heart.

She jolted her heavy head up to meet his gentle eyes. She carefully studied his features to see if he was just saying that to cheer her up. To her immense relief, she realized he was not fibbing.

"You're not lying to me…" she breathed.

InuYasha lowered his head lightly. He wasn't sure if he would hear a scream of protest, a smack to his face or…or worse, would be if she laughed at him. He didn't know what he would do if she rejected him…

But nothing of the sort came from her mouth; it seemed like she had stopped breathing. Time seemed to freeze. The only proof that time still existed anymore was when InuYasha watched her chest rise and fall as it partook of air.

Turning his silvery head, he realized that he was spending too much time focusing on her chest. As he turned his head, a blush appeared on his face. He hoped she hadn't witnessed where his attention had just been focused on; he didn't want Kagome to think he was a pervert or anything.

"I-Inu…" she breathed out lightly, not quite sure of what to say. He had just confessed his love to her and she was acting like a corpse.

His eyes went back to hers, the feeling of acceptance evident in their faces.

"InuYasha…I…I think I love you too. B-but, I don't know if…I--I feel like—" she never finished her sentence. She had passed out cold in his arms.

Being so overwhelmed with different emotions; happiness, grief, anger, joy, love…they had all made her so very dizzy and her mind just couldn't cope.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled out as her limp body fell into his arms.

'What have I done now! Oh, way to go half-breed,' his mind scolded. 'You made her faint...when she wakes up she'll probably hate you…maybe it was too soon to tell her…'

With some distraction, he realized that their outfits were completely drenched in blood.

InuYasha knew very well that he couldn't put her to bed like _this_. He would have to tend to her wounds but his mind was going a mile a minute and he wasn't thinking very clearly. He began talking aloud, wondering what he could do in this situation.

"What am I gonna do? I can't just put her back to bed like this, all bloodied up and everything," he worried. He didn't want to undress her…

Okay, that was a lie…he _did _want to undress her, but certainly not while she was knocked out cold. His mind continued to race; he pushed aside some Miroku-like thoughts about Kagome and thought of a better solution so he wouldn't violate her.

"W-well…I could …um…change her shirt and _not_ look," he said aloud, hoping that maybe one of his straying thoughts would be of use. He could just picture how well that plan would work…he would be blindly dressing a limp body…knowing his luck, he would accidentally rub up against her chest, she would wake up _right_ at that precise moment and then all hell would break loose.

"Crap! What the hell did I do to deserve this?" he yelled out, holding her frail form in his hands. He looked at her arms; they were still bleeding. "I'll take care of her arms first," he mused, happy that he had a first step in a not-so-thought-out plan.

He tried to wash the shallow cuts in the confines of the sink. Using a washing rag and soap, he was hoping he wouldn't splatter too much water onto her nightgown…his little sink-washing-idea wasn't working out very well at all. By now, his patience with the water was starting to grow very thin. The splashing went everywhere; his face, clothes, boxers, just absolutely everywhere.

With a growl of frustration, he ripped the girl's nightshirt clean off, removed her panties and stuck her nude body in the tub. He turned the water on to let the blood wash off. It took him a moment before he realized exactly what he had just done.

Once the realization occurred, he turned his head around quickly, refusing to look at her.

'Oh crap, crap, crap! What did I just do! I just ripped her clothes off…oh boy is she gonna _kill _me!' he thought frantically to himself, trying to hurriedly come up with a reasonable excuse for his actions if she were to wake up in this compromising position.

Without his consent his eyes darted from the side of his sockets to peer over the unconscious masterpiece of her beauty.

"Why does she have to look so damn sexy…and now of all times!" he half wined, half sang out. With all his will power and might, he walked over to the filling tub and turned off the water. He did it! He had managed to resist the temptation of looking at her bosoms.

He reached down to lift her lifeless body up into his protective arms. Grabbed a towel, he rushed off back to his room.

The hanyou quickly dried her off, being very careful around her arms. Grabbing one of his larger shirts, he placed it over her naked form. He took in a deep sigh, congratulating himself for not doing anything too bad…aside from a couple innocent peeks and a scheming mind that even Miroku would have envied, he did alright.

With demon speed, he took of his own wet clothes and changed hurriedly; worrying that at any second she would wake up and see him naked with her all wet on the bed. Luck was with him then; she didn't wake up at all that night.

Kagome awakened the next morning with very hazy vision. She had gotten up out of the bed and walked to where she thought would be the usual door of the guest room. She walked right into a wall, painfully hard, and knocked down a picture that was hanging there.

She had always slept in a different bedroom while staying at InuYasha's place, so walking up in his room came as quite the shock…especially when she hit the wall in her grogginess. Being in an unfamiliar room, she didn't know where the door was.

Hearing the crash InuYasha dashed into the room quickly.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he saw her lying on the floor. He zoomed over to see if she had hurt herself.

"InuYasha…?" she questioned in a daze as she forced her eyes back into focus.

"Oh, Kagome, you're okay," he sighed out, glad she wasn't injured.

"Yeah," she stated groggily. "And you know what…I think I love you," she beamed up to him from her floor position. He looked down at her unexpectedly…did he just hear right? Was he dreaming?

"Y-you do?" he asked naively.

"Yes, I think I really do…you've been there for me when I needed you most. You've helped me where Hojo has only caused me hurt…I just can't drop him out of my life, though…I love you InuYasha, but I need time, okay?" she asked, hopeful eyes begging for agreement.

"I love you way too much to say no," he said as he embraced her gently. The way he _really_ wanted to hug her would have been with a lot of force and heated passion…but given her condition, that kind of hug probably would have broken her in half…

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Aww, wonderful fluff. There's more of that on the way. R&R please. Thanks.


	11. My First Kiss

7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**Recap:**

"Yes, I think I really do…you've been there for me when I needed you most. You've helped me where Hojo has only caused me hurt…I just can't drop him out of my life, though…I love you InuYasha, but I need time, okay?" she asked, hopeful eyes begging for agreement.

"I love you way too much to say no," he said as he embraced her gently. The way he _really_ wanted to hug her would have been with a lot of force and heated passion…but given her condition, that kind of hug probably would have broken her in half…

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 10**

**My First**

Kagome watched her feet walk in front of her, keeping her gaze to the street.

Something seemed very wrong…

She snapped her head up; someone was following her. Her eyes staggered around to see who was perusing her…there was nobody around, only a few innocent bystanders.

'I'm just a little tired, that's all,' she thought to convince herself. Even with these comforting thoughts, she couldn't shake that terrible feeling she had that someone was stalking her.

She began to massage her temple, trying to ease her edgy nerves.

Her destination of the walk was to her own home. She had just been to InuYasha's house for most of the day…this seemed to be her daily pattern now. She had eaten lunch with Sango earlier and they had a long conversation about Kagome's cutting problem.

Sango was very sympathetic to the young girl's feelings and Kagome was overjoyed that she understood and offered to help her. She felt so happy to be surrounded by people who cared for her and her safety.

Strangely, after getting her feelings out, thinking about Hojo didn't make her want to cut herself anymore. The urge was still lingering there but the will to resist the calling was stronger. She was going to beat this; with her friends, in time, she knew she could succeed.

Kagome realized that she hadn't sworn Sango to secrecy about her problems. This meant that, probably, she would tell Miroku about those issues with their friend. Thankfully, the cutting teen knew that the pervert was still over at InuYasha's place. They were playing some kind of game console and wouldn't have had time to talk to Sango yet.

There it was again…those eyes peering at her. Kagome couldn't see anyone but knew that she was being watched. Where were they coming from? She was starting to get very nervous now. InuYasha's house was two blocks away now but maybe if she quickened her pace it would make the trip less nerve racking. Soon she was moving at a quick jog.

To her horror, she could distinctly hear someone's feet taping against the cement behind her. Running replaced her jogging speed now. Before she realized it, she was sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her, still hearing the running steps of the stalker behind her.

She turned her head around to see who was chasing her…nobody was seen.

Before she realized it, she was turning her head back again from that hurried peek of hers…what she saw was a light pole.

Sadly, Kagome realized it was a bit too late to stop running and collided with it painfully.

After figuring out she was on the ground she raised her head up. If she thought her head hurt before, it was no comparison to the pain she felt now.

'Oww…that's gonna leave a mark,' she whined silently to herself.

"Kagome?" she heard a voice call out in front of her.

She could easily recognize that voice. Jolting up quickly, the sudden movement hurting her even more, she viewed into the eyes of the caller; Hojo.

The boy walked up beside her, looking at her sitting form to see what happened to his love.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone. He put out his hand and held onto hers, hoping to get her to stand up.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, yanking her arm away from him. She stood up and brushed herself off, feeling the major lump that was created on her head from that damn pole.

Then she thought about the other day when Hojo had offered his apologies…she had simply tossed them away without considering his feelings. It made her feel very poor for the way she treated him…how she was treating him now…but all the things he put her through…

But then again, InuYasha had told her that he loved her. That is something she rarely even heard from Hojo, even while they dated. On those short chances he did say 'I love you'—the words felt so…empty? It was as if Hojo never meant what he said, they were just simple words. But being the gitty love-sick girl she was, she had believed his every word without doubt.

InuYasha…when _he_ said those words, they were truthful without question. She knew, even starring into the eyes of her former love that gave her so much pain and mixed feelings…she knew that she only cared for InuYasha.

She had told the hanyou before that she loved him…but she wasn't even sure if she believed what she said. He was so kind but her heart had stilled yearned for Hojo...

"Kagome, please tell me that you've reconsidered my offer?" Hojo begged. It was here that Kagome had finally made up her mind. InuYasha wouldn't leave her. He hadn't left her even after he had found out about her problematic life. She knew she wouldn't leave InuYasha either.

"I have thought about what you said Hojo…and I hate you." Hojo was very taken aback by this statement. This is certainly not something he had foreseen when meeting her again.

To his further distress, Kagome was ready to speak her mind without fear of him.

"I really am going to be happier with InuYasha," she said with great truth and confidence…the likes of which Hojo had never seen before. "_You_ broke my heart Hojo and I'm not going to give you another chance to hurt me again. InuYasha and I are dating and I really do love him. I guess I should be thankful, Hojo...you broke up with me and it gave me the chance to make some real friends and find someone who truly loves me."

After finishing her speech (and feeling very happy with herself) she turned to leave the speechless boy to himself on that lonely street and would make her way back to InuYasha's home.

Hojo had then ruthlessly grabbed her wrist, accidentally reopening one of her cuts form the night before. She hissed in pain as the blood trickled down her captured arm.

"You can't walk away form me!" Hojo commanded and grabbed her wrist. The force of his grip and her trying to pull away forced a few healing cuts to quickly reopen. Her long-sleeved shirt was beginning to get bloodier around the wrist cuffs.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, scratching at him with her free hand. He pulled back his hand and slapped her across the face, still keeping his grip on the poor girl's injured arm.

"You're not supposed to fall for some half-breed mutt! You were supposed to come crawling back to me," he yelled at her, while she tried hopelessly to pry his hand from her aching and bleeding wrist.

At this rate, her entire sleeve would be drenched with fresh blood from old wounds. Still, ignoring the pain and fear, she struggled relentlessly.

"Don't even try and escape me, Kagome. You're going to be with me until the day you die, you worthless piece of sh—"

Before his obscenity was delivered, a very powerful punch landed squarely in his face.

Kagome turned around to see who had saved her and was enthralled that InuYasha was now here with her. His keen senses had easily picked up her distress only moments ago. Bolting from his house, he quickly caught up with Kagome and saw that Hojo was hurting her.

The smell of her fear, mixed with her blood, the tears from her frightened eyes; he didn't even remember coming to her aid so quickly. The hanyou only knew that he was there, punching that creep right in his eye. Hojo would definitely have a large bruise tomorrow morning…if he lived that long.

"I-InuYasha..." Kagome whispered, holding onto him and sobbing into his shirt. She didn't know why she was crying exactly but that is what she felt like doing…and that is exactly what she did.

InuYasha looked down at her pale form and then to the knocked-out wimp on the floor. He mentally gave himself a gold star for that job well done. The hanyou then swept Kagome off her feet and headed off.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, securing herself to him. Kagome wondered about his actions and was at first confused about where he was taking her. But as soon as she saw the sign that proudly stated their school's name, she knew exactly where they were going. She smiled to herself at the thought.

Kagome settled her head back into his comforting chest and closed her eyes. InuYasha stopped his travels when he saw the tall tree in the back of the school that was their destination.

Jumping up on a sturdy branch, he looked down at his girl wrapped protectively in his embrace.

"She is mine now…isn't she?' he asked to himself happily. He gently pushed a stray strand of her soft black hair out of her delicate face. Even with her whitish and sickly looking face, she still looked stunningly beautiful. He could just imagine an aura of light that radiated her love for him, consuming them both as they lay together in the confines of their tree.

He let his hand glide down her soft cheek. To his delight, her skin felt just as he thought it would; like a warm, delicious peach. InuYasha bent his head down and inhaled her delicious scent…it smelled like a wild bunch of blooming sunflowers.

With his attention focused on her luscious lips; they were calling to him…_begging_ him to touch. Without hesitation he let his lips capture hers.

In her dreamlike state Kagome could feel something warm around her. It was like sitting in a pool of pure sunlight; fuzzily dry and warm. She opened her eyes to slowly see the object of her affections kissing her.

It couldn't be real! Was InuYasha really kissing her? It felt so real…so nice…so right.

Her arms looped around his strong neck, pulling herself to his body to deepen the wonderful kiss. She slowly let her eyes close and submersed herself within his touch.

He didn't know why he did it, but InuYasha let the kiss go suddenly. His eyes opened up to see her shut ones. When the feeling of warmth left her face, she let her coffee-brown eyes open to look into his wonderfully golden ones.

They stayed and stared in silence; the world seemed to stop. She smiled lovingly at him and InuYasha could only hold his breath and blush at the perfect sight of her face.

"K-Kagome…I—" Kagome put her finger over his hesitant lips. She could see that he really didn't have an explanation for why he had been kissing her and she wasn't going to ask. Leaning up again, her mouth collided blissfully with his once more.

He was indeed shocked about this turn of events; she was kissing him!

That quick shock went away swiftly. He relaxed, kissing her back with vigor. Wanting to go even further, she nibbled at his bottom lip, hoping he would let her explore him further. Easily he submitted to her desires and opened his mouth for his love.

It was so funny for him; he had never been kissed before and she was obviously an expert. She was making all the moves and he felt just fine with that! With her sweet mouth, she played with his tongue. Their little game of tongue kissing wasn't embarrassing in the least for them now…everything was so right.

Once the time seemed appropriate, they broke their lips apart. All InuYasha could do was smile at her. Smiling back, Kagome licked her lips, savoring his taste.

'That was my first…' he thought in a dreamy daze. He felt so high with her that he could have flown to the milky moon. The same moon that would soon fall overhead.

"I love you," Kagome said to him, looking into his eyes. "This time, I can say it to you with complete truth." She laced her hands within his. He looked at her with a smile that would never leave his face.

"And I love you without a doubt in my mind."

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Awwwww, such great fluffy love! If you want more Kagome and InuYasha lovin', you gots to R&R for me so I'll update quickly.


	12. All Down Hill

6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**Drivers Ed is the pits! Waaaaaa! I hate it! but I got my permet, so it's all good and since it's the weekend I don't have to suffer for three hours in my set! Wahahahaha!** **On with the chapter I say!**

**Recap:**

"I love you," Kagome said to him, looking into his eyes. "This time, I can say it to you with complete truth." She laced her hands within his. He looked at her with a smile that would never leave his face.

"And I love you without a doubt in my mind."

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 11**

**It's All Down Hill**

Kagome walked shoulder to shoulder with her InuYasha. His arms were gently wrapped around her swinging hips, while hers were tightly around his chest. Her other hand was clinging to the cloth of his shirt.

He looked down at her and smiled; she could only look up to return it…he was saving her and that's all that mattered. He loved her and she loved him.

They walked up the shrine steps without separating, even while climbing up those uneven steps. Kagome looked up to see her house. She sighed; her mother wouldn't be home for another three days. She was a little sad that she wouldn't be here…Kagome wanted so much to tell her mother the good news about her relationship with InuYasha.

Kagome was a bit worried…her mother would usually have called by now or left a more detailed note with a contact number. Pushing the thoughts away, the teen unlocked the door and the two lovebirds walked inside her humble home.

She looked at the hallway again, noticing all the pictures on the walls of her family and Hojo. Without hesitation, she reached up and took down every last photo that had the wimp in it…she would burn them later, she figured as a side thought.

Everything was falling into place nicely. Kagome was with InuYasha now and Hojo was left in the dirt where he belonged and her mother would be retuning soon. Life was like milk and honey for her.

She looked over at the answering machine to see if there were any messages; there were two…Kagome felt a bit annoyed with herself that she hadn't bothered to even check the machine at all this week. She hoped that her mom had called.

"InuYasha, would you mind waiting for me in the living room? I need to cheek my messages," she said sweetly to her new boyfriend. He looked down at her with pleading puppy-dog eyes, not wanting to let her go. Eventually he let his grip go and bent down to peck her on the lips.

"I love you," he said as he let go of her hand and walked off into the living room. She blushed at his sudden action and touched her lips, smiling…she could get used to this.

She smiled widely to herself.

'He so sweet, like honey, but without the sticky mess.' She giggled at her metaphor.

She pressed the play button on the little machine with the flashing red light. A robotic voice sounded out;

"First message, date received, seven days ago. _Beep_. 'Kagome, it's mom! I finally made it to Kyoto. I'm sorry to say that I was going to a funeral and didn't have time to tell you on paper. The funeral was for your aunt Hona. I'll be home soon enough and I expect the house to be clean. Hugs and kissed darling, bye.' _Beep."_

The electronic monotone that passed for a voice announced the next message.

"Second message, date received, one day ago. _Beep_. 'This is Officer Shin Niota of the Kyoto police department. I am trying to contact a Miss Kagome Higurashi. I'm sorry to report that your mother and two uncles have gone missing. Also, your family members residing in Kyoto were found dead. If you have any details to the whereabouts of your mother or uncles, call us at 970-555-2049. I am sorry for this troubling news.' _Beep_."

Kagome, in her shock, fell to the floor.

Tears streamed down her wide, frightened eyes.

'This can't be real, no…I have to be dreaming, I just _have _to be' she cried out as her thoughts collided her. 'I'm dreaming, this isn't real…dreaming, I'm dreaming; wake up Kagome, just wake up now!'

The tears wouldn't stop.

Sensing her crying from the next room, where he had been waiting patiently before, InuYasha ran into the living room. Seeing her weeping form on the floor, he rushed over to her side and embraced the shaking figure.

She snapped her head over to him, her eyes teary and wide. It was the most terrifying look that he had ever seen on her troubled face before. Something was beyond wrong.

"Kagome, what happened?" he asked, the concern thick in his voice.

"My m—mom; sh-she's gone…" she stuttered out, her convulsing shakes still evident. She felt like her heart was being ripped right out of her chest. She wanted to puke, she wanted to let her tense body fall and turn into nothing.

Without much comprehension in her troubling mind, she needed her 'relief'. This wasn't supposed to happen…she knew, somewhere beyond her clouded thoughts, that she had given up the knife when she fell in love with InuYasha.

Why was this happening? Was life just going to keep bringing her down when it was going right? First she lost her father, her brother, Hojo and now her mother and uncles were missing too…who was next; InuYasha?

She knew she couldn't go on living if InuYasha wasn't with her. Cringing at the horrid thought of being without him, she clung onto him tighter than ever, freely crying into his shirt. His voice snapped her back to the present world.

"Gone where?" InuYasha asked, the worry building up in his voice.

"Disappeared, vanished, lost!" she yelled out. "Sh-she's missing!"

Why was she yelling at him? He knew she wasn't mad…just very unhappy, sad, confused and worried, but not mad.

Realizing that her words had been unnecessarily harsh, Kagome apologized.

"I'm sorry Inu, you didn't disserve to get yelled at…I'm just so confused. Why would my mom just go missing like this? P-please just hold me until I stop crying, please…" she begged as her trembling body made a place of comfort in his chest.

InuYasha held her tightly as she sobbed into his shirt. He had to do something, but what could he do?

"Kagome, don't worry. I'll do whatever I can to help find her," he cooed out to the hurt girl. He rubbed her back in hopes that it would bring some sort of comfort to her.

"Th-there was a n-number on the phone…" she sobbed miserably. InuYasha looked at the little machine box on the small table.

"Why don't you go take a nap?" he suggested. "Then we—" he stopped in his words, noticing she had passed out into his arms. Her eyes were already puffy and she looked unusually gloomy.

He lifted her up and walked into her room. Laying her upon the blue-sheeted bed, he starred at her delicate appearance.

After watching her for several long moments he made his way back into the living room. Once the messages were played, he jotted down the number the policeman left. Dialing the number, he put the phone above his head and balanced it by his doggie ear.

"Hello?" a stern man answered on the other side of the phone.

"This is InuYasha Takashi calling on regards for Kagome Higurashi. Is this Officer Shin Niota, the man who called here yesterday?" InuYasha asked.

After remembering the message, the policeman said;

"This is he. What relation do you have with the Higurashi family?"

"I'm Kagome's boyfriend," he began to explain, blushing at the reality of being her lover. "and she is…incapable of talking on the phone at the moment. She passed out after hearing the news. She has been going through some extreme times, even before this dilemma arouse," InuYasha explained in the most intelligent tone he could muster.

"I see…well then, Kagome's mother has gone missing along with her two uncles. Now as you also may know, all of the Higurashi family that resided in Kyoto have died. What was so odd about the murders is the way they were found. It appeared as if they had all killed themselves. Some were hung, some had jumped off buildings and others were found poisoned…but of their own accord it seems. From what I have researched on the Higurashi family, even more of the family are killing themselves," finished Shin.

After taking a moment to absorb the troubling information, InuYasha finally responded.

"Should Kagome come over to Kyoto or should she call you back?"

"I don't think it a good idea that she come here. If she is going through as bad a time as you have said, she might commit suicide as well. Please have her call me back, I need to have some questions answered," the officer told him.

The conversation was interrupted as InuYasha could hear an ambulance passing by on the other end of the phone. With his keen hearing, the hanyou could hear another officer say in the distance;

"---another Higurashi, and it seems that---"

"I'll have her call you as soon as she wakes up. Bye," InuYasha finished seriously.

"Fine idea. Goodbye sir." With that the officer hung the phone up.

"You fool, how could you fail me? Must I do everything myself?" a wicked voice hissed into the phone, making Hojo slink down.

"I know, I know. But don't worry, I can kidnap her and get her to Kyoto," Hojo said.

"That wasn't the plan! You were supposed to win her back and have her follow you willingly. Because of your carelessness, you've lost her trust completely; she'll never cooperate with you now!" the voice yelled.

"I don't see why it's so important you need Kagome to cooperate with me," Hojo mumbled gruffly. "Why can't I just grab the girl and bring her to you instead?"

"Because," was the only response the voice said. "Do your job, you stupid homosexual bitch!"

'I need the soul of a human Kagome would be to die for to complete my plan' the voice thought out. She wasn't about to give Hojo that bit of information…that might drive the wimp away from the plan.

"Uhg, I can't have her like me again…she fell in love with some half-breed called InuYasha," Hojo tried to justify.

"A half-breed won't work. Being part demon and human, the mixture would be uneven… have Kagome fall in love with another _human_…if not, I will personally see to the end of your pathetic life," the voice hissed venomously, hanging up after.

Hojo clicked his phone shut in dismay and with great fear…this was certainly not someone he wanted to trifle with.

'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought regretfully as he stepped into the stripper's club.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Okay, how was that chapter? Was it good or bad…did it have too much Hojo this time? Tell me in your reviews


	13. Breaking the News Again

5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**Recap:**

Hojo clicked his phone shut in dismay and with great fear…this was certainly not someone he wanted to trifle with.

'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought regretfully as he stepped into the stripper's club.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 12**

**Breaking the News, Again**

Kagome sat up in the bed. She looked at the clock; it seemed a little blurred but she could make out 5:00…though for the life of her couldn't tell if it was AM or PM.

She put her hands to her aching head. She tried to remember about what had taken place…nothing came to mind. Kagome couldn't remember why she was in bed and couldn't even recall getting dressed in the clothes she was sleeping in.

"Finally up?" came a voice from behind. She drowsily looked around to see InuYasha leaning against her doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest.

The teen smiled up at him, easily remembering the conversation where she said she loved him.

He walked over and sat on the end of her bed. She crawled to him and laying her head on his shoulder, she let him wrap his arm around her waist. He was quite pleased with her, mainly because of his cooking and how Kagome was eating a lot more these days.

"InuYasha, I love you," she said happily as she let her eyes fall closed once more. She was so at peace and blissful around him.

This made the hanyou quite weary…

'Had she forgotten what had happened yesterday?' he thought in bewilderment.

"InuYasha, did something happen? I have the strangest feeling that I lost something…something important but I can't remember what. Pretty silly, isn't it?" she asked him, feeling weird for even mentioning it to him.

She couldn't get over that sick, nagging feeling that something was very wrong…she felt it tugging at her heart and desperately wished she could recall what it was that is making her feel this way.

InuYasha looked down at her solemnly. Changing positions, so his head was against the bed's headboard, Kagome sat between his legs sitting on the bed. To her surprise, and pleasure, the hanyou pulled her closely to his chest and held his head on top of hers.

Kagome was a tad bit unnerved by his actions…he seemed to be acting a little strange today. She leaned into his torso and grabbed his arms with her hands.

How was he going to break the news to her? He held her tightly, inhaling her light scent.

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?" he questioned with a heavy heart.

She shook her head left to right…what was he going to say?

"Well," he started, not sure how he could possibly tell her. "Your mom is gone…not dead, but missing…along with your two uncles she was with."

"Oh," was all Kagome could say. She didn't know how to respond to something like this…too many emotions flooded her and her body couldn't decide which feeling to go through first, leaving her very awkward.

The emotions weren't overwhelming…more subtle than anything. She wanted to stay in InuYasha's hold, knowing he was the only one left that loved her.

Turning her head to face him, she put her head in his chest and cried silently. She felt so empty.

What was she going to do if her mother didn't come back? Where would she live?

InuYasha could sense her discomfort and could feel the hot tears dripping on his shirt.

"Kagome, I want you to know that if…that if anything happens, you can always come and stay with me…" he said grimly but comforting.

She knew what he was implying and somehow deep inside herself, Kagome knew that her mother was somehow gone from her forever. She had the strongest feeling that things would never be like before.

"Okay," she said in a hushed voice, the tears making it hard to speak. InuYasha rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"H-hello, is this Officer Shin?" Kagome asked, trying to hold back her continuous tears.

"Yes and who is calling?" the policeman asked.

"Kagome Higurashi. I was told you had some questions for me," she stated meekly.

"Yes! Um…firstly, do you know what your mother does for a living; her occupation?"

Kagome took a moment, thinking about the answer herself. Her mom was always working and it just occurred to her that she had no idea what her mother actually did.

"No, I don't know. I'm sorry but she is rarely home and I don't talk to her about her job," Kagome said. On the phone, she could hear the officer scribbling something down.

"Okay then, does she have a husband or a boyfriend?"

"My father died a couple of years ago along with my brother in a car accident. I don't think she really had time for a boyfriend or anyone like that."

"Hmm…okay. Was your mother acting odd or taking any drugs while she was in watching distance of you?"

Kagome was taken aback by the question.

"No…she isn't around much but I assure you sir that she is no drug addict.

"Okay then, those were all the questions I had for you. Thank you Miss Higurashi. You try and have a nice day. Enjoy yourself with your boyfriend and we'll call back if we have any news for you, alright?"

"Okay." With that said, they hung up.

InuYasha came up to Kagome, seeing that she was off the phone.

"Are you done?" he asked gently. He didn't want to do say or do anything that might get her crying…she seemed depressed enough as it is.

"Almost done," she said, trying to sound a little happier than she really was.

Kagome picked up the phone again, this time dialing Sango's number.

After two rings, the woman picked up.

"Hello. Shanyousho residence; this is Sango speaking," the cherry voice greeted.

"Hey Sango, this is Kagome. I was calling to tell you some…not-so-good news," Kagome said sadly, now feeling a little guilty for wanting to tell Sango. She didn't want her personal problems to worry her friend.

"Hojo again?" Sango asked seriously.

"Sort of…he did attack me yesterday but don't worry; InuYasha rescued me. So that's all good but my mom she…she went m-missing while she was in Kyoto."

There was silence over the phone for a minute.

"Kagome, I'm coming over to your house, okay? I'll see you in a few minutes," Sango said without waiting for a reply and already searching for her keys.

"O-okay, if you want to…" Kagome replied, not really sure if having her friend over now was for the best. Before she could say anything more, Sango had hung up.

Kagome walked into the living room where InuYasha had settled himself on the end of the couch. He was looking outside the window as the rain began to pore down. She went and laid herself on top of him, hoping for comfort.

InuYasha jumped suddenly at her actions but didn't make it seem too noticeable. His senses seemed a bit dulled down from staying up all night. He was so worried about this whole thing and how it was affecting Kagome.

He couldn't stop thinking about what the officer had said about the suicides of so many of Kagome's relatives…he didn't say anything and was sure that the officer hadn't spoken of it either. He let his arm drift lazily over her shoulder. The hanyou had a sick feeling that her 'relief' tactics were going to start up again…

"Sango's coming over," Kagome said in an attempt to break the creepy silence between them. "She practically insisted."

"She'll probably bring Miroku with her then. Knowing Sango, she'll bring over a bunch of junk food, too…" InuYasha said, remembering when he had gotten depressed over his mother's death and how his friends had helped.

He smiled, remembering how Sango had brought over so much junk food that they had puked the next day. Somehow that made him feel better…at least emotionally. They were sick for the entire weekend, though. He chuckled at the fond memory.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked in confusion. InuYasha looked down at her and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Nothing, just some memories," he said and resumed rubbing her side. She shrugged and lay back down on his chest.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

I hope you all liked this chapter. R&R and I'll update quickly.


	14. Sleep Over

7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**hey ya'll, this is Yoshiko Furu w/ a new chap! and for all of you w/out a fan fic acount, get one! i wish to reply to you w/ many thanks! so thank you to the only person w/out a fan fic account, Makensie D., thankyou for reviewing and the wonderful complement you scent me. and thank you for making this your first fan fic to read. out of the millons(or thousands) you chose mine, it brings tears of happyness to my dry eyes and i didn't mean to put you on the spot light:'** . **okay, on w/ the story thank you all for reading. **

**Recap:**

He smiled, remembering how Sango had brought over so much junk food that they had puked the next day. Somehow that made him feel better…at least emotionally. They were sick for the entire weekend, though. He chuckled at the fond memory.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked in confusion. InuYasha looked down at her and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Nothing, just some memories," he said and resumed rubbing her side. She shrugged and lay back down on his chest.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 13**

**Sleep Over**

Kagome pried herself off InuYasha…she had been about to fall asleep when she heard the doorbell. She looked at her hanyou once more before finally getting up. She dragged her feet across the living room and into the entry hall to greet the people at the door.

When she opened the door she saw Sango and Miroku standing in the drizzling rain. She smiled to herself; InuYasha was right, Sango _did_ bring a lot of junk food. The girl was caring two bags stuffed to the brim with every sort of fattening food imaginable, while Miroku was caring onto four.

"Sorry it took so long for me to get here," Sango apologized. "I had to make a stop at Miroku's place first and then at the store. Though it would have gone faster if _someone_ hadn't groped the cashier in the checkout line…" Sango hinted, giving Miroku an evil look.

"My dear, sweet Sango, it was completely accidental. I didn't mean to touch that woman's butt. My hand has a mind of its own, you know that, and it just couldn't resist," Miroku stated in defense.

Sango just sighed heavily.

"Whatever lecher," she grumbled.

Kagome giggled at the two bickering in a friendly way. 'They fight like a married couple,' she thought pleasantly to herself.

"You two can move your feud into the living room if you like," Kagome offered them inside. Sango and Miroku looked at her and then shrugged off their petty argument.

They entered Kagome's humble abode. Taking off their wet jackets at the entrance, they walked in and set the many grocery bags in the living room where the hanyou waited.

"So InuYasha; have any fun with Kagome?" Miroku asked as he sat down next to him. InuYasha looked away in an attempt to hide his blush.

"Not the kind of fun you're thinking of perv," InuYasha said harshly. Miroku just shrugged and started opening the bag of salt and vinegar potato chips. The hanyou reached over and grabbed at it before Miroku could eat any.

"So, what's all this?" Kagome asked. She was a little confused with the connection of junk food and depression.

"Well, you said that your mom went missing so we just had to have a party," Sango mentioned with a smile.

Kagome faltered and gave her friend a bewildered look. Seeing that the teen hadn't understood, Sango was forced to elaborate.

"To cheer you up. I mean, who can't have fun at a party?" Sango explained with a sincere smile. Kagome genially smiled back.

"What a great idea. But what did you guys bring…?" Kagome asked, looking over the six bags…never mind…._five_ bags---the boys were fighting over the sixth one.

"Well, there was another big bag of chips…but I think your boyfriend and Miroku have taken care of that," Sango said as she watched the boys fight over the other onion and sour cream chips.

Kagome blushed at her friend using the words 'your boyfriend'. She smiled and tried to withhold a blush while still basking in the wonderfulness of InuYasha being hers.

"I also brought movies, candy, popcorn, instant ramen, cola and some beer," Sango listed out.

"That sounds gre…hey! How'd you get beer? We're not old enough to drink that stuff!" Kagome exclaimed. The boys still didn't seem to end there squabble over the greasy bag of delicious crisps.

"I'm just joking! I wouldn't give you beer. Maybe some wine but never beer," Sango teased wittily. After a moment of pure silence, Sango and Kagome started laughing out loud together at the funny moment.

The boys looked up with utter confusion about their laughing fit.

"Is there something we missed?" Miroku asked as he dug his hand into the torn bag. The girls just looked at him for a moment and then laughed even harder.

Later on that night they were watching another scary movie. Kagome sat between InuYasha's legs while Sango sat on the end of the couch and Miroku had his place on the floor. The film was at the scary part where everything making a simple noise would force the main character to scream out loud.

Kagome could feel her eyelids start to fall. She heard someone screaming from the screen and then the thunder from outside struck. She snapped awake, her body tensed up. InuYasha could feel her on edge muscles tighten up and pulled her closer to his body. She looked up to see him smiling down at her.

She looked down on his lips. They looked delicious…she craved them. She had to look away to avoid temptation. Kagome didn't want to start kissing him in front of Sango and especially not in front of the corrupted boy, Miroku. She continued to watch the movie with new found interest.

InuYasha had seen the lust pass through her eyes. He was craving her as well but he blamed his overactive hormones. He was hallucinating, he told himself, and even if he wasn't, he still didn't want to do that in front of his friends. They wouldn't let him live it down.

Someone shrieked on the television again, causing Kagome to jump. On the screen, the main character had found a dead body hanging from the ceiling. Someone had either hung them or they had hung themselves.

InuYasha's hold on Kagome unconsciously tightened. Kagome winced slightly. She was grinding her teeth lightly and InuYasha's arms were wrapped around her wrist. It still hurt were Hojo had strangled her hand and the wounds had been healing up again. He looked down at her with an apologetic look on his face while loosing his death grip.

She pulled his hand to her lips and placed a kiss on the back of it. She looked up at him with a beaming smile. Her legs rubbed gently with his and she continued to look at the screen. He was still thinking about that hanging scene…remembering how odd it was when he heard that all of her relatives had committed suicide.

He was afraid that Kagome might have that thought pass through her head. He didn't want tonight to end. He wanted to stay in this protective position until this whole mess was over.

Kagome was prone to the thoughts of suicide, more now than ever. This was more than just a high school breakup…this was about her mother too.

InuYasha remembered how horrible he felt when his mother passed away; like life had lost all meaning. But then again, he hadn't had a raven haired goddess by his side at the time either.

After the movie, they were all so tired; their sugar buzz had worn off and the feelings of sleep were hitting them hard. InuYasha was twice as tired as everyone else because he had stayed up all last night and today without rest.

"Kagome, I'm gonna take a nap on your bed, 'kay?" InuYasha yawned out. Kagome smiled up at him and nodded her head.

"Sure, let me show you were you can find some PJs," she said as she got up to find a suitable sleeping outfit for her boyfriend.

InuYasha nodded; he knew his idea of a nap would be about 12 hours worth of sleep.

As soon as they left, Miroku and Sango started talking.

"Wow, I've never seen InuYasha so happy," Miroku said. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Me neither. Not to mention how joyful Kagome is…I don't think she was ever this in love with Homo either," Sango said with a smile.

"How far do you think InuYasha has gone with her?" Miroku asked with an evil smile. He deserved a whack on the head for that and that is precisely what was delivered.

"Don't be so perverted! It's InuYasha's first time with romance. He wouldn't take advantage of her that quickly…she's a little too modest for that kinda stuff, don't you think?" Sango commented unsurely.

"I would think her modesty would make InuYasha want to take her even more; being his first time love and all," Miroku said cockily.

Sango just hit him on the back of the head once more.

"What?" Miroku complained half-heartedly. "InuYasha is still just a boy with the same desires and urges as me. He just doesn't express them as strongly," Miroku commented with a wink at Sango.

She sighed in annoyance but she had to agree; InuYasha was still just a guy…hopefully not as corrupt as Miroku though, she hoped.

InuYasha watched undistracted as Kagome jumped for the top shelf…well okay, he was momentarily sidetracked by the way her chest jumped up and down with her. But only for the briefest of moments…

He walked over to help her. Kagome was obviously not going to reach that top shelf jumping like that…even though he _really_ wanted to stay and watch her bounce some more…he had to help her.

"What's it look like?" he asked, referring to the many clothing items that were folded and stalked. Kagome looked at him, a blush creeping on her face. The way his arm was stretched out she could see the muscles press against his shirt. She shook her head, not wanting to drool over her boyfriend's body.

"Um…it's on the second shelf, it's the blue baggy shirt," she said, feeling her face start to calm down.

"This it?" he asked as he pulled down the only blue shirt on the shelf.

"Yup! Now see if it fits. I'm pretty sure you don't want to sleep with that black button up shirt of yours," she said. He began unbuttoning his shirt in front of her, soon reaching the middle of his top.

"Wait! You're like striping in front of me!" Kagome exclaimed as she pulled her hands over her flustered face. He chuckled at her sudden reaction to his half naked chest.

"When you put it that way, it sounds like I'm harassing you," InuYasha smiled and walked closer to her. He leaned his face in close to hers, pulling her arms down so he could see her face. She meekly looked into his stinging amber eyes. They were terrifyingly beautiful.

"And when you get so close, it looks like your harassing me too," she said with shy sweetness. He looked deeply into her eyes, almost as if he was looking past them and straight into her soul. She couldn't help but stare back with the same intensity.

He wanted so much to capture her lips now and taste her delectable flavor…

But what was stopping him? Nothing!

He bent down, imprisoning her breath. She moaned as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck as they melted on to her bed. He pressed his body on hers, feeling her breasts rub up against him.

She let her hand wander up his shirt and start to massage his spine. With her other hand she reached for those white doggie ears. She held the furry ear with her index and thumb, working the tip of it. He purred at the feel of her hands.

InuYasha pulled himself off of her, realizing what he had been doing. He blushed heavily and stared down at the intoxicated girl between his arms. Her eyes were half closed. Her hands slid back to her sides.

"Kagome we were…" he trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence. She smiled happily, her mind loosing her worry over everything.

"We were making out…hmm…are you sure that was your first time?" she asked with a teasing smile. InuYasha looked at her with a small smile.

"What about Miroku and Sango, they're probably wondering were you went?' he suggested, half of him wanting her to go to assure them she was okay; the other half wanting her to stay so he could go back to that high of his mouth meeting hers.

"You're right, I'll go and hang with them some more. It's not good manners to leave your guest alone for too long," she said with somewhat saddened eyes. She gave him a small smile and lifted her head to give him a final kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning, InuYasha. I love you," Kagome finished as she walked out of the door with a smile that wouldn't leave her face. She clicked the lights off.

"I love you more!" he yelled after her as he replaced his shirt, lying down in her bed afterwards. He inhaled the sheets deeply, taking in her aroma that clung there.

When Kagome entered the room, she found Sango and Miroku eating something covered in chocolate and they were flipping through the channels. She smiled at them and sat down next her friends.

The rest of the night they just talked about boys (but this subject didn't last long due to having Miroku there). The conversations ranged from school, random things in the media and a little about the stupid horror movie they witnessed.

Sango made sure to stay away from the subjects about Kagome's mother and Hojo. She knew those were still soft spots for Kagome.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Okay! There's another chapter chock full of fluff. Okay, maybe not chock full, but still, pretty darn close. So please R&R. Thanks!


	15. What's Seen and Heard

5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**this is Yoshiko Furu once again w/ another chap ! In my last chap i forgot to thank one other reader (which i hope u don't hat me 4...) Siren-of-the-Irish -Mist, Hana, and once again Makensie D. And i give you the same edvice as i gave the last non-registerd reviewer, i really like to reply to my readers. so um... on with the story, enough of my babble:' thank ya'll for reading**

**Recap:**

The rest of the night they just talked about boys (but this subject didn't last long due to having Miroku there). The conversations ranged from school, random things in the media and a little about the stupid horror movie they witnessed.

Sango made sure to stay away from the subjects about Kagome's mother and Hojo. She knew those were still soft spots for Kagome.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 14**

**What's Seen and Heard**

Hojo watched the two teens as they made out on the bed. It made him a bit jealous to say the least that Kagome was with InuYasha.

The wimp knew he was the better choice; he was at least human. How low could that woman sink? What was next; was she going to become that monster's mate? The thought made him want to puke. His cell phone interrupted his troubling thoughts.

He snapped his head quickly down and then back at the room. It was now dark with the lights turned off in there. By now, InuYasha was in his own dream world and didn't hear the loud phone ring.

He quickly picked up the black cell and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Hojo whispered lightly, not sure if he should be talking while he was spying.

"It took you an eternity to answer your damn phone. But your stupidity doesn't mater right know; I did a little research and found out that your idiocy didn't affect my plan. Because InuYasha is half-demon, he will change into a human on a certain night! Find out what night that is--or I'll rip your balls off; got it!"

Without waiting for a response, the voice hung up on poor Hojo. He looked at his phone in complete confusion at the harshness of the voice. At least he knew what he was supposed to do.

'Okay…I have to find out when InuYasha turns into a human; got it,' Hojo thought over and over, making a big attempt to remember his order…he looked down at his pants in sympathy; he still wanted to have kids, even if it wasn't with Kagome.

The moon was but a sliver of its large self; the new moon would be coming around any night now. Then he would start looking for the night of InuYasha's weakness.

InuYasha woke up that morning feeling groggy but somehow refreshed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already eleven thirty. He looked around to see nothing but Kagome's empty room. He closed his eyes and inhaled her gentle aroma. He kicked off the tangled sheets and walked down the stairs, forgetting Miroku and Sango were still there.

He carelessly walked into the dining room. The kitchen smelled like French toast with syrup and he sensed his Kagome behind those walls. He walked around the door frame and entered the room where his ears picked up the sizzling of the pans and clanging of dishes.

"InuYasha how nice of you to join me for a spot of breakfast," Miroku chimed in. "And might I add that we especially love that skull pattern on your boxer shorts," he stated with a sinister smile.

InuYasha looked down and saw his black boxers with the skulls.

'Crap!' he thought frantically as he ran out of the dinning room to fetch pants. He heard Miroku snickering as he ran up the stairs.

Once InuYasha returned, everyone was sitting at the table enjoying a plate of sugary toast. He saw that a spot had been left open for him to sit next to Kagome. He walked over and sat down, giving her a gentle morning-smile. She looked up from her plate of food to see her darling InuYasha's face.

"Miroku told us you were awake, so we made you a plate," Kagome said as she smiled at him. He placed an innocent kiss on her soft cheek. She leaned into his touch.

"Thanks," he said while grabbed the syrup from the center of the table. Miroku looked on with an entertained smile.

"Don't I get a kiss too InuYasha? I did tell them you were up. Why, without me, you'd still be pant-less and without a dish of delicious breakfast," Miroku mock pouted, smiling all the while.

The girls stared first at Miroku and then at InuYasha. The hanyou's brow was twitching with untold annoyance.

Unusually, InuYasha's expression simply changed to one of great thankfulness. Using an equally sweet tone, he told the pervert:

"Why of course I owe you one, Miroku…" He lifted his hand and smacked it across the guy's head. "One lump on the head, comin' up!" he announced as a goose-egg formed on the top of poor Miroku's head.

He rubbed the sore spot tenderly.

"You don't have to hit so hard InuYasha," Miroku whined in a pout.

The girls started to giggle at the boys' little fight.

"Well, after breakfast I need to be heading home," Sango sighed disappointedly. "My little brother has things to do today and needs me."

"You have a brother?" Kagome asked.

"Ya Kohaku. You can meet him sometime but I have to take him to his soccer-meet today," Sango declared, giving Kagome a warm smile.

Sango swiftly realized that mentioning her brother in this conversation wasn't the best thing, judging by Kagome's crestfallen expression.

"I once had a brother; his name was Sota…"

Kagome could feel tears sting the side of her eyes as she tried to provide a friendly smile.

"Um…I have to be going as well; sorry I can't stay to clean up," Miroku said as he excused himself form the table with Sango trailing behind.

'And I thought the night was going so well…damn, why did I bring Kohaku up?' Sango thought miserably as she met the autumn breezes.

InuYasha moved closer to Kagome once he knew his friends were out the door. He bent over and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Kagome, don't cry," InuYasha all but begged into her ear.

She slowly looked up at her beloved. All the tears were still held back but threatened to escape at any moment, even in the presence of her InuYasha.

She didn't want to cry, she had cried far too much already. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"I'm not crying," she retorted. He looked down at her, trying to comfort his woman.

"Then why do you want to cry?" he asked, smelling her unshed tears.

"I don't _want_ to cry!" she replied loudly.

"You do so," he retorted with consolidation as his gaze enhanced on her. She fixed her eyes on the wall behind them, trying not to make eye contact in her misery. InuYasha gently held the frame of her face and dragged her blank stare to meet his.

Their eyes locked.

"Tell me," he commanded tenderly. She couldn't stop staring into his eyes. She didn't know why she was being so difficult; it was after all a memory…nothing more.

"InuYasha, it's nothing…" she whispered, forcing herself to look down. InuYasha stared at her, a little annoyed that she wouldn't tell him. He was even more hurt that she didn't trust him.

When she dared a peek at him, he looked absolutely crushed.

She felt guilty. _Really_ guilty.

Kagome sighed out in defeat and looked up to meet the orbs of gold.

"It's just that…when Sango mentioned her brother, it made me miss having my Sota around. That's all; nothing big or anything. I…" she paused, taking in a breath of air to prevent herself from crying. "I just feel like I'm losing _everything_…" she trailed off, tears scratching the inside of her eyes, craving to be released.

It hurt to stare into her eyes. What could he say to her that would make that gut-churning stare turn into one of joy? It hurt so much to even peek at her pools of coffee-colored eyes. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"It'll be okay. You'll always have me…and it is something big, Kagome. Don't put your emotions in last place," he said, trying to sound optimistic about the situation. This was rather hard because he was usually more of a realist about these situations.

What was making him change…his feelings maybe? Her? That _had_ to be it…

"I'm sorry…I—I'm crying again," she sobbed out, the tears escaping from her eyes and onto InuYasha's shirt.

"It's okay…just this once," he cooed out, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

His mind was then becoming flooded with the images of what had occurred last night. Page after page he had sketched a drawing last night when he stayed up watching Kagome.

Page upon page were little drawings of her small, fragile figure. Some were happy…others sad and depressed. And when he had tried to draw himself standing next to her, he had torn the page up and threw it out the window…he was very displeased with the way his attempts to draw himself always turned out poorly.

It was impossible to draw himself; it just was..._especially_ when it was next to her.

That then reminded him of something positive…he was going to submit his one drawing at home for the town's Art-Fair. Kagome would absolutely love what he drew for the contest!

"Kagome…" he said gently, lifting her head to meet his gaze. She looked at him through her teary eyes.

"Y-yes…?" she asked as the last of her tears came out. She was done crying for now. He kissed her forehead and gave her an affectionate smile.

"Come on, I have something to show you," he softly whispered as he laced his finger with hers, leading the way.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Yay! Another chapter, another day. Please R&R… please…


	16. What Can Be Heard

9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**Recap:**

"Y-yes…?" she asked as the last of her tears came out. She was done crying for now. He kissed her forehead and gave her an affectionate smile.

"Come on, I have something to show you," he softly whispered as he laced his finger with hers, leading the way.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 15**

**What Can Be Heard**

They walked out of her home and onto the streets, holding onto each other in a passionate way. People stared every so often as the two passed by so causally.

Kagome was holding onto his arm, walking romantically by his side as always. The streets were crowded as InuYasha held onto her hand adoringly. To break this happy moment, the multitudes of people were whispering to each other as their attention was so rudely fixated on the hanyou and his girl.

Endless statements and derogative comments flowed like water as they strolled on by.

"Look at them…what freaks!"

"A human with a half-breed? How odd!"

"He's probably threatening her to be with him; poor girl."

"That is the sickest thing I have ever seen!"

"I'll bet he rapes and beats her. Stinking demon."

The whisperer's remarks were too abundant. InuYasha flattened his ears to help block them out. He was very thankful that Kagome only had the hearing capabilities of a regular human…she was saved from this subjugation, whereas his delicate hanyou ears picked up every word of hate that was spat at their direction.

Kagome looked at her love. She could easily see that something was bothering him. Past the look of his faked cool composer, she could see that he was having a problem. She couldn't place it but it looked as if he was creating some sort of a self-esteem repetition exercise as he walked with her.

She leaned in closer to his body and gave him a smile. She forgot all about her problems, as she usually did by his side. He snapped out of his world as he noticed her getting closer. He placed a small kiss on top her cranium and rested his head on hers.

InuYasha had been thinking of what those random people had said. It was a concern he had always pushed to the back of his mind. He could stand the insults; he had been used to it by now. But the hanyou couldn't stand the fact that Kagome was being ostracized just because she was around him.

They could not escape the hurtful words as they passed by even more people.

"What a dirty little girl walking around with that filthy animal."

InuYasha pulled Kagome still closer to his side. He was becoming very uncomfortable with all these people around. Before he had met Kagome, he had heard all of those horrid nicknames before and hadn't even given it a second thought.

He never cared to be called a filthy half-breed and the like but he had never done anything about it either…he never felt the need to sully his hands on those kinds of pathetic people.

Dressing as a Goth and being a hanyou was certainly not a good incentive to be considered popular or well liked. It never really bothered him though.

But somehow, now, it was different. They were including Kagome in this ridicule and that wasn't fair. She was an innocent girl that didn't deserve the cruel words of others.

He couldn't decide whether to pick up his pace and get out of there quickly or to turn around and knock 'em all out. He knew Kagome wouldn't be pleased if he had just randomly started attacking people…but this was _really_ starting to piss him off.

"What a despicable demon! I can't imagine what a fool like her sees in him."

Finally, he could see his house! They were almost there. They reached the door and he shuffled for his keys. He found them and immediately unlocked the door. She stepped in first and he instantly followed her into his small abode.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked with concern, noticing how different he was acting. She began to examine one of his paintings that were hung on the wall. It was one of small flowers with insects crawling around the purple petals; it was quite pretty.

"Nothing," he said lightly as he locked the door behind him. She peeked from the corner of her eye at her hanyou. He sighed and fell back comfortably on his scratchy light blue sofa.

She strolled over to the cushions her boyfriend sat on. Sitting herself down next to him, she wrapped her arms around the frame of his shoulders. She could feel his body tensing at his touch. She ignored the feel of his muscles tightening and nuzzled into his hardened shoulder.

"Please tell me…" she begged him.

He looked down at the pale hand that lingered near her hidden face. He could feel her emotions change to depression…and that sadness was directed at him. He didn't want to tell her what he had heard those strangers say about them…but she had the right to know.

InuYasha placed his hand on her white fingers.

"It's really nothing…just some crude comments from meaningless people," he said nonchalantly, adding a simple shrug to non-verbally let her know it was okay and that it didn't affect him.

He ran his fingers over hers. It amazed him how Kagome dressed! He had seen an old photo album of how she used to be. She used to dress in such pretty and vibrant colors…now she had just worn black clothes. He realized this trend started when she hung out with him.

She personally liked the way her skin was pale, soft and how it clashed wonderfully with her dark attire. InuYasha had explained that it was odd to see her _this_ pale, all the time. It made her look sick. She said that she would try and tan over the summer and that made InuYasha chuckle at her.

"Please don't tell me you're worried about what people are saying about us?" she pleaded, looking up at his eyes. He had looked away, trying to hide what he was feeling.

"No," he said flatly.

She frowned at his pathetic lie. She heard him breathe out and looked back at his face.

Seeing that he hadn't won her over on this regard, he elaborated his answer to suit her.

"It's not what they say about _us _that's the problem…it's what they say about _you_," he emphasized. She gave him a playful push and he looked at her with confusion.

"Don't be silly! It doesn't matter what other people say, I love you too much. Let other people say what they want about me or our relationship…it won't make the world stop spinning or change the way I feel about you," she said happily. This made InuYasha smile at her.

"You're very optimistic…and so weird," he sniggered out while smiling widely. She grinned at her handy work. He was smiling and that's all that mater at the moment.

"We optimists keep the world in check, Sir Goth," she said as she moved closer to him.

"Really? My apologies, oh Maiden of Black," he said sarcastically with a bow. He moved his face closer to hers.

Her breath was hot and the great scent of it sent chills down his spine. Kagome also felt the tingling chills creeping in her as well. With a slight bend, her lips went in to close to his awaiting ones.

Before that kiss could make its painfully close contact, she put her hand out and playfully shoved him back. She smiled wickedly, knowing how much he was craving her mouth only to have it denied at the last moment.

"That's cruelty to hanyous," InuYasha whined.

"You said you had something to show me…so show me and then I'll kiss you," she bribed sweetly.

"No, ya gotta kiss me first and then I'll show you," he said while lacing his fingers around hers so she couldn't escape.

"Since when do you pull the strings on this relationship?" she grinned.

He smiled at her.

"I want to show you a very special painting of mine," he explained.

"Well then, you'll just have to show it to me now. I haven't even seen one simple doodle of yours since I met you and that's unfair. I mean, c'mon! We're dating for crying out loud," she stated.

"That's right, we are dating…so that means I deserve that kiss even more now than ever," InuYasha stated cockily, a smirk smothered on his face.

"Not the way it works," she commented. "I get to see the picture first; it was your idea that I come here to see it first. Or did you just lure me here to make-out again?" she asked smugly.

This conversation wasn't going anywhere. Kagome was just about to give in and grant him the kiss…until InuYasha said;

"Feh! Fine, come on, it's in my room," he said plainly as he pulled her up to his room.

She smiled in victory; she wanted the kiss just as much as he did but it was just as pleasing knowing she had him yield to her.

They reached his room and she sat on the bed as he looked for his art piece. He kneeled down on all fours and started looking around.

She watched in amusement as he shuffled around the small cabinet. She looked over at his nightstand and saw his infamous sketch pad. His name was written allover the front of it. Kagome quickly looked at InuYasha from her spot on the bed to see that he was now preoccupied with the closet…her actions would not be noticed.

Kagome quietly scooted over and picked up the sketch pad. She silently opened up to the first page and was amazed at the first picture. It was a penciled dragon with beautiful scales all around its skin. Its eyes were sharp and looked as if it were alive…even for a pencil sketch it looked so grand and simply astounding.

She flipped through the sketch pad randomly and noted that it was filled to the brink with numerous types of mythical creatures, landscapes, a couple pictures of Miroku, Sango and other random people…though the pictures were variant, there was one big connection that Kagome had noted while skimming through it.

A person had appeared on each and every picture.

It was a thin girl with black hair. Though pretty, she looked a little dazed in many of the pictures and her eyes were clouded over.

Not a long time had to pass before Kagome realized who the mysterious girl was.

She stopped looking at the little pictures of herself when she felt someone staring at her. InuYasha had stopped routing through the closet and was now looking over at her.

Kagome smiled meekly at him and closed the booklet.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't help myself," she said shyly. He rolled his eye and then smiled at her.

"I would've eventually had to show you sooner or later," he said simply as he set up the easel.

"_Eventually_?" she asked. "That could range anywhere from now to forever."

"Heh! So? They're my doodles…I don't _have_ to show them to you," he said with a smile, now placing his hidden picture up, which was shielded with the white protective cloth covering it.

"What if I asked nicely?" she questioned sweetly. He looked at her from his setup; she was looking at him with wide, puppy dog eyes.

"It's pretty hard to say 'no' to you when you're looking at me like that," he admitted, amused that he had given into her pleas for the second time in the last five minutes.

"Done," he said promptly as he stepped back from the properly positioned painting, still blocked off with its protective covering.

"Wow InuYasha!" she exclaimed mockingly. "What a great picture of a bed sheet…or is it a ghost?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It's what's under the sheet, sweetness," he explained slowly, using emphasis on the words so she would be sure to understand. He patted her on the head simplistically before walking over to reveal his masterpiece.

He pulled down the sheet slowly.

Kagome gasped in wonder.

The picture had a beautiful girl in it with flowing black hair. The head was turned, hiding the face from any onlookers. There was a fantastic lush meadow full of golden flowers that swayed around in the wind.

She wore a gorgeous gown of silky black that pooled around her legs gracefully. The arm and neck pieces of the dress were fishnet linings made with a delicate rose pattern. A white ribbon hugged her hips delicately so they sat in place. The clouds above looked so real and natural as the blue ski pattern finished the accent of the painting.

Kagome gaped in astonishment at the majesty of the colors. Never in her life had she seen anything so detailed or as gorgeous as this painting right in front of her.

"So, do you like it?" InuYasha asked simply as he saw the expression on her face.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered out. "But who's the pretty girl in the meadow?"

"It's…it's you," he said, a little hesitant to reveal his inspiration. He looked away to hide the blushing color of his face.

"Me?" she exclaimed while ogling the painting once more. "What do you call this piece?"

"It is called; 'Kagome'…named after you, of course" he stated with a smile.

She looked up at him with a beaming smile. She stepped closer and took a hold of his face with her gentle hands. As he faced her, his eyes adverted their attention in embarrassment.

She smiled at his shy manner towards her.

"You definitely deserve that kiss now," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked down at her and smiled widely.

"I'm glad you think so," he said as he bent his head down, placing his forehead on hers.

He closed his eye and deeply inhaled her scent. He shot his eyes open when he felt the warmth of her lips on his. He pulled back and looked at her with a confused gaze.

"I said you deserved it," she said as a smile graced her lips.

InuYasha quickly bent down, taking her lips once again. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Do I deserve that one too?" he asked with a cocky smirk. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Only if I deserve this one," she hinted, leaning forward to meet his tempting lips again. Her hands coiled around his neck. His arms slithered around her torso, rubbing against her sides.

Kagome divided her lips open, letting him enter as he wished. He gladly partook of the awaiting opportunity. She moaned as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

He moved his hands up her face and could feel the slight traces of her once skinny and anorexic body. InuYasha couldn't express his gladness that she was eating continuously now.

She gave out another whimper of pleasure as his tongue probed her. InuYasha growled playfully as they moved their tongues together in a lovers' dance.

Hojo was completely disgusted as the two lip-locked. The spy griped his fists in anger as he continued to watch the couple rumble about and fall onto the bed. He looked away when he noticed the two started to take their clothes off.

'This is gross!' Hojo thought disgustedly. 'I think I'll have to intercept this relationship…but how? She's having way too much fun while her mother is still missing…doesn't that brat even miss her?'

Hojo put on his own wicked smile.

'I've got an idea,' he thought as he jumped down from the tree branch that overlooked the house.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Okie-dokie! Here is the next chapter in the story. I hope you liked and please review. :-)


	17. Unfair Battles

7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**Yoshiko Furu here again i have to make some coment openly becuase some people who reaview don't have acount (for example, Kagome lover and JT). firt off, thank you four reviewing, both of you. and secondly... ahem... i'm like 15! ya, i know i should have done a little more resurch on how the police deal with crimes. but hey, i'm not a person who is facinated on learning how the police harace people (sorry if i afend anyone, this is a personal opinion). i'm very sorry the previous chap was not to your liking, but i'm trying my best to come up with the story (i'm not the kind of writer who plans out what there going to write. i'm the kind that write it off the top of his/her head). on with the stroy i say! thanks for reading**

**Recap:**

'This is gross!' Hojo thought disgustedly. 'I think I'll have to intercept this relationship…but how? She's having way too much fun while her mother is still missing…doesn't that brat even miss her?'

Hojo put on his own wicked smile.

'I've got an idea,' he thought as he jumped down from the tree branch that overlooked the house.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 16**

**Unfair Battles**

Kagome walked through the school doors with InuYasha at her side. She wore her usual black hoody and dark jeans. InuYasha wore his black t-shirt with the red lettering 'Why don't you return to Planet Prep where you belong?' With his black pants and dangling chain clanging from side to side, his outfit was complete.

The school had a refreshed feel to it after the week long break. Friends were chatting up a storm in the hallways and everything was going well for the hanyou/human couple.

"This final weekend was unusually satisfying…" InuYasha breathed as he rubbed the side of her ribs. She looked up at him with a mischief's look on her face.

"I bet it was for my Sir Goth. You couldn't keep your hands off me," she said seductively. He looked at her with a slight blush, though his eyes remained sharp.

"Well my Madden of Black, neither could you," he informed suggestively, moving his hands down her side gently. She smirked at him but it quickly turned into a frown when she heard someone speaking out to her.

"Kagome! Hey Kagome!" a male voice shouted from behind. InuYasha growled as the scent of that wimpy human entered his nose again.

"What do you want with her Hojo?" InuYasha barked out, the hold on his Kagome tightening. Though the grasp on her was firm, he was very cautious around her wrists, afraid that his strength may reopen the old cutting wounds.

Hojo could hear his heart beat faster as he came closer to Kagome. InuYasha scared him, no denying it…and there was no point in getting his ass kicked for being stubborn. He swallowed hard before he reacted.

"N-nothing, I just wanted to apologize to Kagome," he said in all honestly.

InuYasha snorted as his request. He took a quick glance at Kagome. He could feel her hold on him tapering, even become a bit insecure. Her smell was being consumed by the feel of anger and fear. Her pale face turned away from Hojo.

"I think you've done enough talking, _Homo_. So why don't you go screw your boyfriend or something?" InuYasha snapped out as he led Kagome away. Hojo stood there in shock; nobody had ever openly mocked him in public before.

He could feel his fist coil as the feel of his anger rose. He wasn't going to let some tainted half-breed demon get the best of him. He had a plan and InuYasha was falling for it.

The couple walked onward. InuYasha looked down at his girl, her eyes were clouded over. Kagome didn't feel anything for Hojo anymore but still she felt uneasy around him. She could still feel that pain when his dreaded hand grasped her pain-stricken wrist.

InuYasha stroked the side of her arm soothingly, hoping it would make her snap out of her little issue. She looked into his unusually kind yellow eyes. She smiled meekly and leaned into his body. She felt so safe in his strong arms.

As they walked down the hallway, people gave them the same disgusted stares the strangers in their neighborhood had.

One particular malignant looking bystander came up to them as they headed for the doors.

"Hey mutt-boy! What're ya doin' with a pretty chick like that? And don't tell me you're dating," the arrogant human criticized crudely.

InuYasha and Kagome looked at him in shock…this was random. The human stood proudly in front of his other two subordinate companions. From the look of his self-important stance, this human was the leader of his little pack of friends.

His dark ebony hair was messily placed on his head. Ears peaked out the side of his head, perfectly inline with his cold, red eyes. His arms were crossed on his dark red t-shirt and his pants sagged below his belt.

"Do I even know you?" InuYasha asked, rather baffled at the guy's sudden appearance and gal to confront him in such a manner.

"If you don't know who I am, then you really are small in the social statues. I'm Naraku," he announced. Kagome shifted a little bit behind InuYasha.

InuYasha could see that she obviously knew the human…and from the look of her reaction, she dreaded being near him. She looked away from the mortal while her hanyou laced his hands within hers, giving her a comforting stare before continuing his conversation with Mr. Naraku.

"Well Naraku, I don't give a damn who you are. So get out of the way before you loose your pretty little eyes," InuYasha threatened. This only made Naraku choke out a small laugh.

"You think you're going to hurt _me_? Ha! Give me a break, half-breed, you couldn't even catch a tail between your legs," he jeered, jabbing a finger at InuYasha. He could only growl at Naraku's insults…even from this brief little encounter, he knew full well that he would definitely never consider this human a friend.

"Hmm, are all necrophiliaâ€™s this bitchy or are you the only one?" InuYasha retorted smugly, giving him the most lethal glare he could muster. This had Naraku sizzling in his anger.

"No one insults me and gets away with it," he snarled as he lunged at InuYasha.

InuYasha smiled and moved out of the way of the oncoming fist, pulling Kagome away so she wouldn't get in the way of the punch. Naraku looked up at him, furry burning in his eyes. He threw several more quick punches and kicks at InuYasha. Though he was indeed a very swift human, InuYasha had effortlessly dodged each blow.

Kagome stayed safely out of the way, looking onward at the little feud. She was glad that InuYasha was the one on her side…though she didn't even know InuYasha could fight. She had thought he was a peaceful artist but those moves of his were incredible!

Naraku noted that the hanyou wasn't fighting back and that he had successfully dodged each attack.

"Why aren't you fighting, dog-breath?" Naraku demanded in frustration.

"I don't feel the need to beat your ass into your face; you're no threat to me. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I started fighting in front of a lady?" InuYasha said with a smirk.

Kagome giggled at his obvious call out to her. The composer set on his face was making the explosive human shout out even more.

"She's a Goth, you idiot! She's probably used to this sort of thing…now fight back, dog!" Naraku yelled.

An on-looking student opened their mouth and announced the coming of a teacher.

InuYasha coolly walked away, disappearing into the moving crowd along with Kagome holding onto his hand. Naraku had run off into his first period class while the gathered crowds of people dispersed in all directions. The teacher saw nothing.

"I'm sorry Kagome," InuYasha apologized sadly. "I didn't even say anything in your defense…" he said as he looked away in shame.

"It's okay," she comforted. "But you know what?" she asked, dragging his stare back to her. He shrugged his shoulders in question. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"That was so cool how you dodged all of that guy's attacks! I had no idea you were such a good fighter!" she exclaimed in astonishment.

"And neither did we," cried out a pair of familiar voice.

Sango and Miroku came running up to them.

"It's good to see the two of you again," Kagome said with a greeting smile.

"Well, after that sleepover we didn't see each other. InuYasha, you hogged Kagome the whole time and I couldn't even talk to her. How am I supposed to get to know the lady better if you keep her all to yourself?" Miroku winked.

"She's _my_ girlfriend, so I get unlimited access to her," he argued back with a smile, putting a protective hand around Kagome's waist.

"You're so cruel and unfair," Miroku playfully pouted.

"Get yourself a girlfriend and then you'll see how hard it is to let go of 'em," InuYasha suggested.

"I'm working on one," Miroku said, moving closer to Sango. She glared in annoyance at the lecherous boy.

Sango herself was a little confused by the boy's feelings for her. She had never thought of herself anything special to look at…she was always just one of the boys, a friend, but nothing more. Her mind told her so but her feelings for Miroku were just too confusing to decipher.

"Huh! As if, perv," she covered, slapping his hand away.

"Oh well. On a lighter note, InuYasha, you should have just punched that guy into the ground," Miroku enlightened, hitting his fist into his palm for emphasis.

"Feh, he wasn't worth it. Besides, Kagome was there and I didn't want her to get hurt if I messed up," he said, rubbing Kagome's side to assure that she was okay.

The bell rung loudly and the little reunion ended as the four scattered to their classes.

"Welcome back class," the teacher said in a bored tone. "Let's go around and tell everyone how their break was…"

When nobody started to talk, the teacher shifted his eyes slowly to the back of the room, hunting out a volunteer.

"InuYasha; how was your break? I hope it was more interesting than your usual 'feh' kind of a day…" he mocked crudely.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. There was just something about this day; people were just edging him to fight with them or something.

"Oh no…this day was more of a 'humph', really," he said, smirking at his comeback. Kagome watched in amusement. She liked to listen to him argue with people because he always seemed to have something witty to say.

The teacher, however, was not amused at all. He narrowed her eyes at the hanyou.

"Rather outspoken today, aren't you Mr. Takashi?" the teacher spat out.

"I wouldn't think so. I was simply answering the question you posed," InuYasha said smoothly, not even flinching at the teacher's seething words.

"Mr. Takashi, step outside into the hallway! I will not tolerate such rudeness from my students!" the teacher yelled, pointing a menacing finger at the Gothic boy.

InuYasha was a little confused by that little overreaction. The teacher was usually much more patient with him than this.

"But that's unfair Mr. Sencai," Kagome announced stridently in her boyfriend's defense. "InuYasha wasn't doing anything wrong and you know that! He was just answering your question which, might I add, you asked very unkindly!" Kagome shouted back at the teacher. Her seat had squeaked when she stood up to point an accusing finger at the educator.

"Miss Higurashi…" the teacher stuttered out in astonishment. "Are you telling _me_ that my judgment is too strict for this creature?"

"Yes, I do!" she declared with brute honesty.

"If that is the way you feel, then you can go stand out in the hallway with him."

When Kagome left the room, she stood plainly in the hallway while leaning against the wall for comfort. InuYasha was definitely sensing something wrong. He received a referral for his little 'outburst' and Kagome received a simple verbal warning.

InuYasha was no fool…he could tell this was some kind of a setup. The teacher was uncharacteristically rude. Someone obviously wanted him out of this school and fast.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Le fin of this chapter! Good yes? No? Well, R&R to let me know.

Okay, my dedicated fans, i have something to say to all of you... it kinda not important, but still, i think you should all know this. okay, i have this sit on msnDOTcom, and i have this friend that is the manager and she is asking me, "hey, you have any ideas on how to make our groups sit more known in the internet comunity," and i'm all like "hey, why don't i anounce it on my fan fiction," and she says, "YA! your head is finally thinking something up for once," (okay so she didn't actually say that conny line, but i just wanted to add it). So, my loy faithfull fans i would honestly like it if you were to visit me (cuz i'll have comics i did, along with other peoples comices on the sit) on my msn groups sit. please>, i beg you come and join, pleas oh please! thanks for reading this notice and here's a linkg to the site:

http/groups. 

P.S. if it didn't show up, then please send me a privet Messagge saying so, thank you


	18. Undiscouraged News

7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta ReviewerWriter and anyone who reviews.

**Yoshiko Furu here again, and i'm a little pissedX First off, WHAT THE FREAKING HELL! i just looked at my stats to see who has me on there alert and favs and all that crap and i saw the most dicuraging thing, and can anyone guess what that was...? kid in the back of the room rases hand i snap my whip I have like over 50 people on there alert list and i only have 12 to 6 reviewers! GAH! man that makes me fom at mouth! okay, so ya, i get 12 reviews, but come on, is it really that hard to send me one misally review, just one people... ONE FREAKING REVIEW! please, i even beg at the end of my chapters to review... just send me one review starts crying in frustration, brother comes in and stares What the hell are you looking at!(yells yoshiko) brother tuorns around and starts making will. (inside joke me and myfriend have that hell will freaz over if i ever cry) so don't forget to review, or i might feel like letting my hand slip and delet my story (and you never know who the bad guy is, wahahahahaha!)**

**Recap:**

"If that is the way you feel, then you can go stand out in the hallway with him."

When Kagome left the room, she stood plainly in the hallway while leaning against the wall for comfort. InuYasha was definitely sensing something wrong. He received a referral for his little 'outburst' and Kagome received a simple verbal warning.

InuYasha was no fool…he could tell this was some kind of a setup. The teacher was uncharacteristically rude. Someone obviously wanted him out of this school and fast.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 17**

**Undiscouraged News**

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked her love in curiosity, still leaning onto the hallway's cold wall. He hadn't said anything since they had been sent out of the class room. He quickly looked over at her; he could see that she was worrying herself over him.

"Yeah?" he asked gently.

"What's on your mind?" she questioned in a distressed tone.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking of…stuff. Hoping my picture wins ya know," he said slyly, trying to cover up his thoughts. She smiled up at him and gave a playful push.

"Don't worry me like that!" she beamed at him.

With his own smile, he closed the small gap that had been between them and put his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on him, gazing adoringly into his eyes. He bent down to meet her lips but something had interrupted the tender moment.

It was the sound of feet rushing towards them.

"InuYasha!" the annoying voice of Hojo sounded.

InuYasha's brow twitched in complete furry. This bit was getting really old, really fast. He jumped to his feet, his fist ready to breeze through Hojo's rib cage.

Kagome was now standing as well. She felt repelled at violence but she was getting rather irritated with Hojo's constant tampering of her choice of relationships.

"What is it now _Homo_? Can't you see I'm a little busy?" InuYasha snarled out.

"You didn't look at all busy from my view down the hall. It looked like you were starting to make the moves on my Kagome," he said defiantly, completely ignorant to the fact that he had said 'my Kagome'.

Before InuYasha could say something otherwise, Kagome came out in a rage.

"Yours, huh!" Kagome scoffed while yelling out, unconsciously stepping closer to the startled wimp. "I'm your _item_, is that it Hojo!"

Hojo took several steps back, now fearing her wrath more than the half-breed's.

'Wow, I've never seen her like this before,' InuYasha thought in awe. 'I don't think I'll interrupt her though…this is weird but…aw, this whole day has been messed up anyway, why not enjoy a little sideshow?' He also took a few steps back for security measures.

"I—I…" Hojo sputtered out. She pushed him harshly in his chest, forcing him to take another fearful step backwards.

"You what?" Kagome prompted him ruthlessly. "You want to take advantage of me again, is that it?"

Hojo couldn't say anything; his voice had completely frozen up.

Out of the blue, which snapped InuYasha out of his little watcher's stance, Kagome asked;

"InuYasha, what's your grade point average?" she inquired quite bluntly.

"Um…three point seven? Somewhere around there maybe…" he trailed off, hoping his little answer would suffice and she wouldn't start on him.

"Great, then we can afford to miss a day of school. Let's go…these homosexuals give me the creeps," she said sweetly, giving him a loving smile and sneaking a horrible glare out at Hojo. She walked away with InuYasha's hand in hers, all the while a large satisfied grin was glued to her face.

"We haven't visited Kami for a while, so let's go there," Kagome informed her hanyou as she walked evenly with InuYasha out the double doors.

"Kami?" he asked confused.

"The tree where you first kissed me; that's what I named it," she explained, smiling widely at the fond memory.

InuYasha blushed at the mention of his first kiss. It made him feel unknowingly warm, as if temperate waves had washed over him in a gentle manner. It made him nervous to be holding Kagome's hand so tenderly like this though he wasn't sure why.

It was like a wonderful dream that dwelled in reality. When she walked closer to him, their hips met as the twosome walked across the school yard to their special Kami tree.

Their crude homeroom teacher could see clearly out the window as the two came closer to the tree. He grinned malignantly down at Kagome and InuYasha from his safe, spying view through the glass.

The two lovers sat in comfort under the tree. Kagome sat between InuYasha's folded legs and he held the frame of her shoulders lovingly. While he stroked her arms ever so gently, she snuggled up to his torso, feeling the wave of affections that washed through her happy soul.

"I love you," she whispered out, closing her eyes in bliss.

"Not more than I love you," he assured, placing his lips on the warm skin of her wonderful neck. She tilted her head to the side giving him more access to her. He moved his hands up and down her torso; all the while his kisses became more intense.

Kagome moaned at the pleasurable feeling of his smooth lips on her tingling flesh.

InuYasha's ears perked up distractedly as the sound of shuffling feet through the grass came closer. He looked up from what he was doing to see their homeroom teacher walking towards them. The hanyou tapped Kagome's shoulder, forcing her away from her dazed high.

"InuYasha, why'd you stop?" she asked in a sad tone. He pointed across the field at the closing-in teacher. She blushed embarrassedly to herself, knowing how rude she had been to her respected educator.

She stood up, brushing off the strands of grass that had clung to her. InuYasha followed suit.

"Mr. Takashi, _two_ referrals in one day…what a surprise," the teacher smiled out hatefully. This made InuYasha call out in surprise and anger.

"What! You're giving me another referral? Why?" he exclaimed.

"For being insolent and ditching class," he commented lightly. "And you deserve them both!"

"That's not true!" he hollered. "You're up to something and I'm—"

"Be quiet! You're suspended from these school grounds until otherwise notified," the corrupt professor told in all seriousness. InuYasha gasped at the unexpected expulsion.

Sure, InuYasha had done some pretty bad stuff this year but he had _never _done anything to deserve this kind of unfairness or to even be expelled.

"You can't suspend me for speaking up in class!" he argued back.

"Ohhh, I can and I am!" he stated with malicious glee, enjoying this little challenge. "I've grown rather tired of your outbursts. Oh, and Miss Higurashi? As much as I hate to inform you, there's a message in the office concerning your lost relatives. I recommend leaving Mr. Takashi with me while you go to the office and hear it," Mr. Sencai said in a mischievous tone.

Kagome noticed the slight gleam in her teacher's eyes. She grabbed hold of InuYasha's hand and dragged him across the field with her.

"I said to leave Mr. Takashi with me!" the teacher yelled after them, shocked by her obvious rebelliousness and insolence.

"Bite me!" Kagome bellowed, giving him the finger. "Or better yet, you can just expel me too," she dared and turned her back to him.

InuYasha was oddly satisfied with her. He knew he shouldn't be enforcing this kind of behavior from such a sweet girl as she but it was kinda cool watching Kagome defend herself like this so boldly…a little awkward, maybe, but still cool!

As they reached the office doors InuYasha gently got her against the wall.

"Kagome, what were you thinking? You _actually_ might get expelled for that! You like school and getting good grades and other crap like that! Why would you risk it?"

InuYasha's moral side had won her over and she decided to tell him.

"I only like coming to school if it's with you," she explained as she wiggled in his grasp. "It just gives me the creeps knowing that I would have to come to school each day and not be able to see you."

InuYasha loosened his grasp on the girl.

"Kagome, I—I just want you to have a future. You know, incase I can't give you one," he said haphazardly, looking away from her. Although InuYasha couldn't see it with his head now turned, a frown was pressed on her lips.

"InuYasha, this is the first time I've ever done something like this. It won't affect me or the things I wanna do. You're just overreacting and I'm more worried about what's going on with _your_ future than mine. People have been a little peeved with you today and it doesn't make any sense."

"You noticed that too…?" he asked uncertainly, moving his stare over to her. He was glad that he wasn't being paranoid. After all, being attacked by that Naraku guy, Hojo's interferences and then the teacher's unnaturally cruel behaviors towards him seemed to be more than just a coincidence.

"Yeah," she answered. "That's why I was acting up, I guess. They can't blame you for the things _I_ did. But it isn't fair that he expelled you while I only got a warning…it's too odd."

"Why don't we get that message of yours from the office and then we'll head off to lunch? There's a nice café on the main street I know of," InuYasha said with a smile. Kagome nodded her head and smiled back.

"Officer Shin wanted us to notify you that they found your missing Uncles…I'm sorry to let you know that they were found dead. I'm also sorry to say that your mother is still missing and the chances of the search groups finding her alive are not so great," the secretary explained direly to Kagome.

Kagome watched intently, though completely unfazed by this dreadful news. Somewhere inside herself she already knew full well that her mother was gone and wasn't coming back. It was a fearful intuition on her part but she just knew it was true.

"Thank you for telling me the message," Kagome said solemnly. InuYasha had been by her side through the whole message, his hand holding onto her white shoulders in comfort.

"Would you please take her home Mr. Takashi?" the secretary asked, more as an order than a request…that poor secretary just felt so awful about telling that poor girl about such terrible news.

"I will," InuYasha said as he walked out of the door.

As planned the two walked to the restaurant, the silence grazed over them as they strolled there. They were about halfway to their eating destination when Kagome broke the deafening silence.

"I think I'm going to call of the search party for my mom," she said in all sincerity.

"You want to stop it?" InuYasha asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I can't explain it but I just know that my mom isn't coming back…even if they could find her, she'd be dead," she explained seriously.

"You're sure about that? They won't start up another search if you stop this one," InuYasha warned.

"I'm sure. I can't continuously worry each night with the false hopes that she'll come back and everything will be alright again…I have to stop being so naïve about it. I just want the feeling of emptiness to stop," she explained somberly, holding onto him tensely.

InuYasha pulled her closer, not wanting to make her cry.

"We can tell officer Shin after lunch, alright?" he cooed softly, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Okay," she said softly.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

I hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter will be up later. R&R. Thanks! oh and about the link, it's a group on msn called lulialexis or separated it would be luli alexis, but whatever


	19. A Not So Secret Crush

9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**Yo! Yoshiko Furu here! i have something i would like to anounce! People at fiction press (you know, it's like fan fic, but it's for original storys insted of fan fic) has like no reviewers! can you beleve that! OMG! well i will be posting on ther shortly (starting 06/26/06) and i don't know if i will like the results i see. if any of you (my pen name will be the same) would do me the slightes favore of even checking it out, i would be so happy! and while your there, look at some of the work that other people have done, it's really good stuff! **

**Recap:**

"I'm sure. I can't continuously worry each night with the false hopes that she'll come back and everything will be alright again…I have to stop being so naïve about it. I just want the feeling of emptiness to stop," she explained somberly, holding onto him tensely.

InuYasha pulled her closer, not wanting to make her cry.

"We can tell officer Shin after lunch, alright?" he cooed softly, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Okay," she said softly.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 18**

**A Not So Secret Crush**

"Did you here about the Higurashi girl? Poor thing, having lost her entire family and now her own mother is missing…how horrible," the secretary mourned at the faculty table. Hojo focused his attention on the conversation as he eavesdropped.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," another secretary mused in this dire conversation. "I feel kinda bad for her. I hear she turned Goth when all this started happening. Where is she now?"

"I sent her home with her boyfriend…what was his name? He's a hanyou: white hair, fluffy dog ears, temper. Oh, InuYasha Takashi! That's it."

"I heard he got expelled. That girl of his is heading into trouble hanging around with him. On top of that she is severely depressed."

"He seemed like a nice enough fellow. He looked so sad seeing her that unhappy."

"Isn't he a Goth as well? He must be the root of her problems," she asked suspiciously.

"No, no, he was much too nice to be a rebel. But I'll agree that he is a boy that's taken a liking to black."

Hojo tuned out to the rest of their little private conversation, knowing that Kagome was home and with InuYasha.

'She's ditching school to be with that…gah! I thought that Koga would be enough to kick his rump but that stupid half-breed didn't even need to fight back. InuYasha didn't even punch me but Kagome sure did chew me up…that was beyond creepy...' he thought.

Poor Hojo's thoughts were interrupted by two looming figures stepping up behind him. He turned slowly to face them.

"We heard that you caused some trouble for Kagome and InuYasha…" said the Goth girl with the sharpest glare. He swallowed hard.

"M-me…?" he questioned timidly. A darkly dressed boy strutted up to Hojo and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Yes you. You're starting to get on my nerves Mr. Homo. I'm warning you; don't mess with us Goths or you'll never see your balls again…" the boy finished off viciously.

The two then walked off, disappearing within the busy crowd.

'Why the hell is everyone after my damn balls!' Hojo whined in his head.

Kagome picked at her tofu stir-fry in the restaurant. InuYasha watched as his girlfriend repeatedly pick at a single noodle. He accidentally startled her by his quick actions when he put his hand out and held onto hers.

"Please eat," he begged, a little annoyed that her lack-of-eating habit was starting up.

"Sorry," she whispered out, pulling her hand away.

"Why are you so nervous? Do you think you'll get expelled or something?" he asked, frowning at the slight prick he felt in his pride.

"No. It's nothing like that…there's no way that's going to happen," Kagome said simply.

"Kagome…" InuYasha posed, thinking about what he could possibly say to make her confide in him. "Please tell me what's working you up," he commanded as bluntly as possible.

"Nothing really. I'm just feeling kinda sad that my mom is gone, okay?" she sighed.

"Kinda?" InuYasha commented.

Though 'kinda' was the perfect word to describe the unbalance of her flowing emotions. She could still feel InuYasha's kind presence before her and it gave her the most interesting feeling.

It was hard to describe and she didn't know how she came to this conclusion, but being around him just made her feel like she was being dipped in a warm, scented liquid. But she also felt as if she was drowning. Drowning in the loss of her mother and she didn't know what else. It was confusing; she felt so happy but so miserable.

"Yeah, kinda…" she replied again, looking down unfocusedly at her meal.

InuYasha watched as his love's eyes clouded over in deepened thought. It looked like she was turning off and tuning out the world.

Kagome then started to feel dizzy. Her eyes felt very heavy now. As an afterthought, she pushed her stir-fry out of the way incase her head would fall to the table.

Her breath started to stagger painfully. She griped her chest as the sharp pains hurt her even more. It felt like something was tugging at her heart. Her stare was blurring as the table before her started to spin.

In her equilibrium shift, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She moved her hazing gaze over to the white figure staring at her with much worry. Her ears could pick up verbal sounds but it sounded so garbled and low-toned that it didn't make sense.

InuYasha had run over to her side once he heard her breath become shallow. He could only scream her name out as her body went limp. He looked at her with widening eyes of shock. Her world went black.

When Kagome woke up she felt extremely lightheaded. In her wakening daze, she could comprehend that something heavy lay on her lap as she opened her eyes and sat up.

When the fog of a dead sleep passed away from her eyes, she could see InuYasha's head resting in her lap peacefully. She could feel tears of embarrassment gathering at the side of her eyes…he had stayed up another night looking after her safety.

She was feeling sad and bitter towards herself that she was becoming such a burden to this kind hanyou. She quickly wiped the tears away when she saw InuYasha begin to stir.

He looked up at her with his own groggy eyes; a smile grazing his soft lips.

"You sleep well, my Madden of Black?" he asked sleepily, looking at her kind face. She made a humble smile down at him.

"I don't know if I would call it well, Sir. Goth," she replied with a little giggle.

He yawned heavily and stretched his arms out, careful to not accidentally knock her in the face from his laying position.

"Well then, I'll just have to see what I can do to make it better," he chortled as he sat upright next to her.

She was starting to feel her emotions rise in affection, depleting her depression once more. The feeling of being dipped in that warm, scented liquid sensation hit her heavily again. His hands were rubbing up against her torso while his head rested on her shoulder to soothe her.

"Sango and Miroku are coming over here around lunchtime," he explained. "I told them about you and they were worried. They stopped by to see you last night and…" he trailed off, unable to tell her what he was thinking.

She stroked the top of his thigh in a comforting manner.

"And what…?" she prompted lightly, seeing how his face was becoming rosy with the beginnings of a blush.

"I was afraid," he admitted. "I was afraid that you weren't going to wake up again. What happened to you, Kagome?"

"I'd tell you, but I don't know exactly. I was just overwhelmed about how I feel…I feel happy and forget everything bad when I'm around you but when I'm alone I feel so horrible. I just want to be with you always because you're the only one who really understands me and makes me feel so good…" she inhaled the bitter air so she wouldn't cry. "I'm pathetic, I know."

"You're not pathetic," InuYasha consoled. "I feel the same way about you, too. And we still have Sango and Miroku as friends ya know."

She stopped rubbing his thigh as the truthful realization occurred to her.

"Yeah, they're like the family I never had," she mulled over.

Even though she hadn't known them very long, she felt like she could trust them with anything. Sango had easily become like a big sister to her and Miroku was like…well, he could be the annoying little brother that you couldn't quite get rid of; not like she would have wanted to. She chuckled at her thoughts.

"Thanks InuYasha. You always known just how to make me feel better," she exclaimed happily and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Maybe I deserve more than just one little kiss then?" he asked with a grin, leaning inward and hoping.

"Maybe you do," she agreed.

Miroku knocked on the door with Sango standing next to him. Miroku simply smiled at her cutely.

"What?" she asked awkwardly at his stare. "Is my bra strap showing or something?"

"No, I'm just looking at you. You look magnificent," he explained, a genuine smile caressing his lips. She turned away in a huff.

Sango was secretly flattered that he thought about her so kindly…she wasn't about to give him any ideas though. The door of the house opened up after much hesitation.

"Hey, so what are you guys up to?" came a slurred voice from the door.

The two looked over to see InuYasha; his hair was messy and he was occupying himself with the task of buttoning up his shirt.

Miroku grinned devilishly at him.

"Well hello to you, InuYasha. It's nice to see you have your pants on this time," Miroku greeted happily. InuYasha looked up from his shirt to give him a look of slight irritation, though the glare wasn't as harsh as usual. He looked uncharacteristically happy, even in annoyance.

"Nice to see you haven't been beaten up by harassed school girls today," InuYasha smiled back. Sango rolled her eyes as the boys started up their friendly bickering that passed for civil conversation.

"Is Kagome awake yet?" Sango interrupted. The boys looked up at her from their little private feud.

"Yes I am," the joyful voice called out from down the hall. Sango looked beyond the opened door where Kagome came into view. Sango smiled at Kagome's appearance; she wasn't as disorganized as InuYasha was but it did look like the two of them had just wrestled with each other.

"Well, it certainly seems like you two have been enjoying each other's company," Sango stated coyly, placing her hands upon her hips.

"Only a little bit," Kagome said with a wink.

"Since we're all here, I'll go make lunch. Gimme half an hour. Miroku, come help me," InuYasha commanded.

"Alright," he said with a sigh, following the hanyou's lead into the kitchen.

The girls sat down on the couch, talking about everything; mainly relationships.

"Is InuYasha being a good boyfriend?" Sango asked.

"Superb," Kagome said with genuine enthusiasm and a friendly smile.

"You know that this is his first relationship, right?"

"I wouldn't have known that from the way he kisses," Kagome blushed with a giggle. Sango joined the hearty laughter.

"That was a little too much information," she laughed out at Kagome's boldness.

"Sorry but it's the truth." She smiled warmly.

"I've never had a relationship where it involved so much romance like yours."

"Really? Is there someone you like?"

"No, not in that way," Sango lied coolly.

"What about Miroku? He seems to like you a lot," Kagome said as she heard the clattering of dishes.

"Miroku! But he's so immature; he's like a child. We are not made for one another," Sango said, waving her hands in front of her face to dismiss that possibility. She hoped the gesture would distract Kagome form the burning sensation she felt on her face.

"Well, InuYasha is different and we get along just fine," Kagome grinned. "You really like Miroku too, don't you?" she asked with that big smile of hers.

It was all too obvious to her that Sango really liked Miroku and was just having a problem admitting her feelings. She could understand that though, she had been very shy herself.

Before Sango could realize what she was doing, she had nodded her head quickly to Kagome's question. When she grasped what she did, she tried to defend her actions.

"Um…what I mean to say is…uh…" Sango couldn't compose a clear sentence.

"Don't be so stubborn with yourself. I mean, what's the worst that could happen if you said you liked him out loud?" question Kagome.

"Nothing, I suppose. But it would be so _creepy_. This is my first real crush sort of thing," Sango admitted, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"There's a first time for everything," Kagome chimed. Sango felt comforted by her friend's simple gestures and kind words. She felt it was okay to tell her what she was feeling.

"I think you're right Kagome; I _can_ tell him I have feelings for him," Sango said, feeling triumphant over herself.

"Have feelings for who?" questioned the approaching hanyou. The boys stood at the entrance of the living room, confusion written in their eyes.

Sango looked over at Kagome, silently begging her not to tell who the 'mysterious' crush of hers was.

"It's just some girl-talk," Kagome covered, getting up from the couch to go and eat lunch.

"Whatever." InuYasha rolled his eyes but very glad that Kagome was still happy.

"You're gonna like the food I made," InuYasha beamed. "I made Chawanmushi (steamed egg custard that contains additional pieces of food such as chicken, shrimp or fish cake)."

"That sounds good!" Sango exclaimed as she raced her way to the dining room. The guys watched in confusion, not sure what kind of 'girl-talk' they were speaking of. Though, knowing the girls, it was better not to ask.

"I'm really hungry, so I'm just gonna go ahead and sit myself down; if you guys don't mind," Kagome said, making a 'move along' gesture with her hands. The boys got the message and followed her into the kitchen, taking their own seats.

InuYasha sat closely next to Kagome of course, playing footsy with her as they ate.

The dinner went without a hitch. Unannounced to the happy group, that wimp was once again conspiring against them.

"Hojo, did the cops get the ransom note yet?" asked the groggy voice from the other side of the line…it had a sleepy tint to it but still extremely vicious.

"No, but they did find her dead uncles. If they inspect the bodies right, they'll find it," Hojo said with glee.

"They'd better or your ass is on my wall!" With that last truthful threat, the phone was once again hung up on him.

'Great, so now they're after my butt _and_ balls,' Hojo thought miserably.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

R&R please. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and there's gonna be some action coming up so don't miss it!


	20. A Mother's Ransom

6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**Yoshiko Furu here again i just have to send some special thanks to the ppl who don't have FF acounts. EMBUR101 being one of them. keep reviewing ppl! oh, thanks too. and hey, don't foget to look me up on fiction press DOT c-o-m! i'm already depressed for no haveing review (it's like its raining in my head, i cry alot...) and review other peoples work! it's good stuff out there!  
**

**  
Recap:**

"Hojo, did the cops get the ransom note yet?" asked the groggy voice from the other side of the line…it had a sleepy tint to it but still extremely vicious.

"No, but they did find her dead uncles. If they inspect the bodies right, they'll find it," Hojo said with glee.

"They'd better or your ass is on my wall!" With that last truthful threat, the phone was once again hung up on him.

'Great, so now they're after my butt _and_ balls,' Hojo thought miserably.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 19**

**A Mother's Ransom**

"So InuYasha, how far have you gone with Kagome?" Miroku asked casually. InuYasha almost choked on his food at the question…though it didn't keep the hanyou from continuously playing footsie with her.

"None of your damn business," he snapped, hoping no one would notice the blush that formed on his face.

Kagome was blushing more vibrantly behind her calm composer. She really did want to have a family with InuYasha…someday. But that question was too soon for her. She just wanted to enjoy what little of her teen years she had left without getting depressed…that, and making out with InuYasha whenever she had the chance.

"So does that mean there won't be any little InuYashas running about for the next generation of the Takashi name?" the pervert asked smugly, now looking at Kagome.

"Oh yes, Miroku. Kagome's delivering in May. We thought about having the wedding in July, though," InuYasha said in all seriousness, rubbing Kagome's abdomen thoughtfully.

"InuYasha," Kagome said in her sincerity, making the act complete. "I thought we weren't going to tell them until the end of the year," Kagome pouted out, giving him a playful shove.

Sango choked on her beverage while Miroku stared in awe with big eyes.

"I'm sorry my sweet, I just couldn't resist telling them the great news," the hanyou said, pulling her closer to him.

"He's such a horny little hanyou," Kagome said while a smile graced her lips. The two lovers looked over at their friends, trying to suppress the laughter from seeing their astounded expressions.

Sango was white as a sheet and Miroku stared blankly, just gawking at the two.

"Well then, is it a boy or a girl?" Sango asked nonchalantly, trying not to seem disapproving of their love child on the way.

Kagome and InuYasha burst out laughing in the heat of the joke.

"Lighten up guys, it's a joke!" InuYasha sniggered out. Odd silence met them for a moment before they all busted out laughing at their little act.

The phone interrupted the entertained teens and their little laughing fest. Kagome stood up and answered the chiming device.

"Higurashi residence, this is Kagome speaking," she greeted into the receiver, regaining her calmer composer.

"Hello Kagome, this is Officer Shin."

"Oh, I already received your message about my uncles," Kagome spoke slowly into the phone.

"That's good...uhg! Well I mean I am sorry for your loss but I'm afraid we have some more bad news," he explained, feeling very guilty he had to be the one to tell the poor girl. She had suffered through so much already.

"Did you find my mother dead?" Kagome inquired with some fear. She could feel that painful drowning sensation overcome her again. Some tears were fighting their way to the surface of her eyes.

"No, we haven't found her yet. We did find a ransom note though. It was very strange…it was apparently left for us police to find in regards to you. It reads, 'Have Kagome Higurashi come to Kyoto in a week after the discovery of this note if she ever wants to see her mother alive again,'" Shin recited.

"Okay…" Kagome said slowly, trying to take in the troublesome information she had just heard.

"That was all we found. We're setting something up to catch this person. We assume it is the murderer of your uncles and we would like you to come to Kyoto to help us out," the officer requested.

"Um…I don't have any money to travel officer. I've been relying on my boyfriend for everything," Kagome sputtered out, feeling a little guilty that she was burdening him for so long.

InuYasha stood up when he heard the word 'boyfriend' slip from Kagome's lips.

"What's up?" the hanyou whispered to her in question. She looked at him with glazed eyes.

"My mom is being held captive and I need to get to Kyoto. But I don't know how I can get there; I haven't got the money," she whispered back, her brow curved in worry.

"I can get you to Kyoto," InuYasha said calmly with an easy smile. Kagome looked a bit confused at how he could manage that but was very grateful he was trying to help.

"Officer Shin? I'll need to call you back," Kagome said as she put the receiver down on the hook without waiting for him to reply. "How would you do that?" she asked her friendly hanyou.

"I may not look it but I've got a lot of cash to spare," InuYasha smirked widely with glee. Kagome grinned back at him.

"Well I never would a guessed," she beamed. "And I'll pay you back as soon as I get a job and can get the money," she assured him.

"No need! Take it as a gift," he smiled back.

"Are you sure?" she questioned, her eyes already welling up with tears of happiness for having found such a generous and caring boyfriend.

"I'm positive. Just go back and eat, alright?"

"Okay," she answered. She felt a hint of annoyance in his words about the eating part. He _really_ wanted her to start eating more and she wasn't about to disappoint her love now.

Kagome was becoming very worried about the ransom note she heard about. She might actually find her mother…but in what condition? Her mind became very troubled at all the possible scenarios that may have happened to her beloved mother. Would they have tortured her? Raped her? Or worse?

All the questions buzzed around in her head as if it were a swarm of angry wasps. She sat down at the table, greeting Sango and Miroku with a forced yet sincere smile. InuYasha was right; she still had her friends to give her comfort.

"Who called over the phone?" Sango asked, suspense churning her insides.

"It was that officer from Kyoto; he was giving me some news about my mom," she said sadly. "I need to get to Kyoto and help the officers catch the kidnapper. They probably want to use me as bait or something."

Her greeting smile had quickly faded away into a frown. Her emotions were becoming unbalanced again.

"That is an expensive travel…is InuYasha going to bring you there?" Miroku asked, noticing the hanyou steeping into the kitchen and taking his seat next to Kagome.

"He says he will," she said and flashed her hanyou a genuine smile. "I appreciate your offer InuYasha but I don't want you to waste your time or money on my cause."

"I said don't worry about it. I inherited all of my mom's assets when she died so I'm kinda wealthy…" InuYasha trailed off, looking away from the group. The only other person, aside from the told group, that knew he was wealthy would have been his half brother.

InuYasha and his brother preferred not to speak to each other if they could help it…Sesshomaru had never cared for InuYasha's mother and had rejected his monetary inheritance from her because he was so proud.

"Well, you don't really seem all that rich," Miroku said skeptically, giving Inu a look-over. "No offence intended," he added as an afterthought.

"I don't like to _look_ rich Miroku; it would attract the wrong people," he said huffily. Kagome and Sango looked at him…his baggy black pants and non-fashionable black shirt showed that he was not among the wealthy. He never seemed to be cheap but he never seemed to have a lot of money on him either.

InuYasha didn't even keep up with the latest trends, which was uncharacteristic of the rich people the group was familiar with. As an after note, InuYasha was always hanging with them; the not-so-wealthy-people.

"Well, whatever floats your boat," Sango said with a shrug, a little confused by all this.

Sango and Miroku left after lunch to attend to their own matters, while Kagome and InuYasha packed for their trip to Kyoto. They had called Officer Shin to inform him of how they were going to get there.

"InuYasha?' Kagome asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he piped up, looking around her closet for any other clothes that she might want to bring.

"I'm really glad that you're helping me with all of this," she said gratefully. She was mentally tired form all the information she had soaked in before but now the chance of finding her mother increased her spirits. Through the happiness feelings, there was something nagging her…something felt wrong about all of this.

Kagome pushed the feelings away to the back of her head, dismissing them quickly.

InuYasha looked up at her with worry crossing his features. He was receiving an uncomfortable feeling from Kagome's small figure.

"Something wrong, Kagz?" he asked gently. He strolled over to her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her body. She looked up at him, lust crossing her eyes. His face became flustered when he saw that passionate look in her eyes. That desire soon left her, replaced with a sad, yet happy, expression. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Even in the middle of all this painful news, she still couldn't hold back the passionate feeling she had. Kagome just wanted to wrap her hands around him and dominate a fierce kiss and make out session. The sadness of her mother got the better of her and sent her hormones back in place.

"Do you think my mom is okay?" she asked sadly.

"Do you think she's okay?" he countered, stroking her arm in comfort.

The answer was a definite 'no'. She didn't feel like her mother was still alive at all but then this whole ransom thing comes up. Did she really want to go to Kyoto on the stranger's bargain to see her? She feared she'd find out that it was all a trap and that her mother wasn't actually alive…

"No" she breathed out. "I don't think she is." InuYasha looked down at her. She was so small but was very strong.

"Then why are you going?" he asked, the curiosity getting the best of him. She looked up at him. She had to think about that too.

"I really don't know…maybe my gut feeling is wrong? I just need to make sure if my mom's alive or not," she finished.

"We'll get on the plane tomorrow morning," InuYasha said, handing her a bright pink top that he fished out from the closet. She held it in her hand, looking down on it in disgust…pink…her least favorite color. To make it even more displeasing to the eye, it had been a gift from Hojo.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Same drill people. Hope you enjoyed and R&R please.


	21. New Relief

6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**Yoshiko Furu here again! thanks for all the reviews my peeps! and alot of you don't like pink... probubly cuz it's an ugly color (no offence to those of your who like this odd color). special thanks to northern stare for reviewing without an account. i don't know how you keep up with storys, but your review was apreciated. and i appoligys if anybody feels degraded if i don't put ya up here in the notices... sorry... but at the end whom ever sends a review i will post your name with a thanks (unless you send me flames... then i will say mean thing... and stuff wow was that lame or was that retarded!) on with the story!**

**Recap:**

"I really don't know…maybe my gut feeling is wrong? I just need to make sure if my mom's alive or not," she finished.

"We'll get on the plane tomorrow morning," InuYasha said, handing her a bright pink top that he fished out from the closet. She held it in her hand, looking down on it in disgust…pink…her least favorite color. To make it even more displeasing to the eye, it had been a gift from Hojo.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 20**

**A New Relief**

Kagome and InuYasha arrived at the airport's gate with an hour left to spare before the flight. They had gone though all the security measures and dropped off their bags.

"We woke up this early in the morning to make the flight, just to have an hour more to wait? Great…" InuYasha mumbled sarcastically. Kagome rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"Come on Inu. It's only one little hour. Besides, it'll give us some time to get ready," she said. He looked over at her with confusion.

"Ready for what?"

Kagome looked at him with an adorable smile.

"I hated riding in planes. So, when I was little, I would watch the other planes take off until I had to board. When I would see that nothing wrong had happened to the other planes, I knew I would be safe," she confessed.

She really liked the memories…the tactic had been something her father had shown her to ease her nerves. Just then, InuYasha's stomach growled loudly.

"We didn't even eat anything this morning," the hanyou complained. "We might as well find something deep-fried and covered in caramel," he said with a dreamy smile while practically drooling and looking around for such an item.

She wrinkled her nose at the sound of his peculiar appetite. When he felt her stares, he looked over at her curiously.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Would you rather have a donut?"

The plane ride was very quiet and safe. InuYasha watched his Kagome look around the plane in a dull manner. She looked very tired but somehow still alert. Was she expecting something to come out at her?

He wrapped a helpful arm around her tense shoulders. She flinched as he made unexpected contact. She looked at him as he gave her a comforting smile.

"Why don't you go to sleep for a bit?" he suggested.

She shook her head gently.

"Planes make me nervous and I can't fall asleep in them," she said in a hushed tone. Her gaze retuned to its previous location of staring into blank space.

He looked at her awkwardly. She was indeed on edge but InuYasha doubted it was just her fear of flying that had her all wracked up.

"Is that all?" he question, trying to probe the answer out of her.

When she turned to him, the reason why she was so unnerved was written clearly in her eyes. The lust that burned for him so heavily in her eyes sparkled momentarily before she forced it down again…he hadn't noticed and she was very thankful for that.

"Just my nerves, that's about it," she lied convincingly.

'I want him to touch me some more and just have another making out session but I can't do it here! Not with all these people sitting around us; that would be so wrong. I know I just want to lose myself within him and he would make me feel so good…stupid plane and strangers…'

She sighed heavily.

InuYasha heard her meek moan and looked her over. Why was she acting so odd?

"Kagome, what's with you today? You've been sighing a lot lately." He wanted to know what was wrong with the woman he loved so he could fix it and make it all better.

"It's nothing InuYasha, really," she said, once again making it sound convincing. He would have believed her too, except she had avoided eye contact with him.

Kagome did love him deeply. She was beyond worried that she would make herself seem so desperate for craving his touch. She didn't want her InuYasha to think of her as some kinda of sexually overdriven hooker or something.

InuYasha was getting more annoyed with her stubbornness and unwieldiness to confide in him like usual. _He_ was usually the childish one in the conversation, not the other way around. He pulled her face towards him tenderly, yet she still wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Kagome, look at me," he commanded softly. The order was more gentle than he had intended, though her eyes had shifted over to his chest. That was at least a start…

He sighed loudly.

"Look me in the eye please."

She didn't abide and her attention stayed fixated on his stomach region.

"Kagome, what's wrong? I'm not going to do anything to you, I just want to know what's going on with you," he whispered, not wanting to catch the attentions of the other passengers.

"InuYasha," she whispered out, finally peeking up at him. She felt the desire for him grow as soon as she saw those golden orbs again. Her mind had found a quick and easy solution for her depression…it was right in front of her.

She wanted so badly to take him here and now…but it just wasn't right. She only wanted to make out because she was unhappy and Inu would make the bad feelings go away. They were, unfortunately, on a plane with at least fifty other people that would certainly see their actions.

'What about the lavatories?' she thought in her own desperation. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that.

InuYasha watched as she seemed to be battling with something on her mind. He let his hand caress her soft rosy cheeks. She looked up at him, pulled forcibly from her little world.

"I love you," she stated adoringly. InuYasha looked at her with loving eyes.

"I love you too, so please tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly.

She gazed his whole body over; he was gorgeous! Too attractive to be human…that was another problem…she couldn't tell him that though.

"I'm afraid of crashing," she invented, desperately trying to cover up what she was feeling.

"Is that all?" he asked, his tone ringing with suspicion.

"I'm terrified?" she continued awkwardly.

The hanyou sighed in relief. He wrapped an arm around her tense shoulders. She mentally winced…this close touching wasn't helping her to suppress her new urges and 'relief' in him, but she smiled at him nonetheless.

"Don't worry. I'll be here if you need me," he soothed. She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Inu," she said meekly. '_Oh I do need you, more than you know,_' she thought.

One hour later InuYasha was sleeping silently on her shoulder. She watched his peaceful expression; it was practically angelic. His soft white hair gave him the look of a heavenly being. She would always shiver at the knowledge that he was hers. She wanted to move the stray lock out of his face but hadn't, for fear of waking him up.

A flight attendant strolled down the aisles with a large metal cart stacked with many beverages.

"Would you like something to drink miss?" she whispered out, being considerate of the sleeping hanyou.

"Water would be fine, please," she requested, smiling at the friendly attendant.

She handed Kagome a small plastic cup of water and continued forward. She swallowed down the cold liquid quickly. As she was distracted by the endless silence of this boring air-ride, InuYasha opened his eyes.

He looked up at her as she set her cup down absentmindedly; she looked a little more then board. He leaned over to her cheek silently before giving her a quick kiss.

She jumped at his sudden touch. When the shock went away, she spoke to him, glad she had someone conscious to talk to now.

"Morning sleepy head," she smiled out happily. He smirked at the nickname.

"Morning," he replied, completely rejuvenated from his little nap. He pulled her close, lifting the arm rest that separated them. She smiled as he nuzzled his head into her shoulder lovingly. He inhaled her deeply, absolutely entranced by her wild sunflower scent.

Kagome could feel the start of her need for relief starting up again...

'I'm on a plane,' she mentally reminded herself. 'I can't take InuYasha here in front of all these people…uhg…'

She let her hand wonder to his thigh again. She looked over at his features with the lust pooled in his own eyes. He was obviously thinking the same thing as her, judging by the lecherous grin that was spreading on his face.

InuYasha growled playfully to her, suggesting that they start the making out festivities now.

"InuYasha, we're on a plane," she reminded.

He sighed loudly and rested his head on her shoulder. This was going to be a _long_ flight.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Yea, another chappie for you all. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, thanks! and don't forget to look me up on fiction press! i'm depressed (i've only recived like 2 reviews! that's lame) check it out, please!


	22. The One Bed Dilemma

5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**Yo! Yoshiko Furu here! Everybody... gather 'round... you have made me very happy! 28 reviews! 28! that is the most reviews i have had for any chap in the hole story, it brings a tear to my eye to see this happen (cups face with hands and sobs with joy)! thank ya'll for caring so much (and no, i'm not from Texas)... On with the story says I! enjoy...**

**Recap:**

She let her hand wonder to his thigh again. She looked over at his features with the lust pooled in his own eyes. He was obviously thinking the same thing as her, judging by the lecherous grin that was spreading on his face.

InuYasha growled playfully to her, suggesting that they start the making out festivities now.

"InuYasha, we're on a plane," she reminded.

He sighed loudly and rested his head on her shoulder. This was going to be a _long_ flight.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 21**

**The One Bed Dilemma**

The two arrived at a hotel late that night. Kagome looked around to see the marble halls carved high above her; it was simply amazing to see the ferns dangling from the strung up poles. The bright lights danced happily on the shining waxed floor as they walked by.

Kagome had never been in something so luxurious before.

InuYasha watched her prance around the lodge, as giddy as a school girl. She was stopping around to look at all the furnishing and décor that surrounded them. He smirked at her childish behavior.

"Kagome, come on! I'm tired and I wanna go to bed," he called out after her. She stopped her glancing around and turned to gaze into his handsome face.

"Okay," she said simply, a smile plastered on her lips. They stepped into the elevator and noticed the walls were covered by reflective elegant glass. Kagome gasped at all the fine work that went into this grand hotel. The elevator's classical music drifted swimmingly into the freshly scented air.

"Kagome, you're acting like you stepped into a queen's palace or something. It's only a hotel…" InuYasha commented, gaining another smile from the overly amused woman.

"Sorry but I've never been in a place like this. It's so exciting and I just feel so out of place," she admitted shyly, a blush appearing on her face.

"You're not out of place. You're with me," he said, his voice ringing with kindness.

She walked up beside him, looping her arms around his broad shoulders and snuggling into him. He easily allowed her to comfort him, not caring if someone else was to come in and see their affection.

The elevator's floor bell rung loudly and the brilliant doors opened. After walking out, they glanced around the hallways to find their room. Eventually, their designated room number came to view; they were both ready for a long night's sleep.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she looked up from her dropped luggage to find her hanyou.

He gave her a questioning grunt as a response.

"There's only one bed," she commented cutely, trying to hide the blush that was forming on her face. Sure enough, a single queen bed sat in the corner of the room, begging to be used.

InuYasha swallowed hard. Yeah, so they were dating but they had never actually decided to sleep in the same bed together…the only time they slept in the same bed was when Kagome had passed out and he had tended to her.

That time had been for emotional support...this time around, it seemed as if she really wanted this to happen. It would be their own choice to do this and not because of a medical coincidence that they would be sharing the same bed.

InuYasha would be lying to himself if he had said he wasn't looking forward to this.

'What the hell are you thinking?' he scolded himself. 'She's extremely depressed; I can't take advantage of her. That would be so good…I mean so wrong!'

"I'll sleep on the couch," InuYasha mumbled, glancing at the comfortable couch in the vast sized room. Slipping into a night shirt, he was ready to take his place away from Kagome and the bed he could have shared with her.

"What are you talking about?" she chimed in. "We're dating, right? So it's okay if we sleep together…uh, by that I mean we share the same bed." She blushed further.

InuYasha shared her blush tenfold…he had never _really _slept with her before, so this was something to look forward to. Actually, he had never shared a bed with anyone before. Being the first time with a woman, he was obviously nervous but still excited.

"I know, but what if we…you know, get carried away or something?" he asked, blushing at what he was implying.

"And what if we do?" she asked teasingly, her eyes misted over in the desire and lust for him again. She couldn't control it any more…she wanted him and she was gonna have him!

A smile slid its way onto the hanyou's face.

"I don't know," he stated unsurely as she slid on top of the bed spread, pushing her suitcase off. InuYasha had remembered what he felt for her on the flight to Kyoto…he also couldn't forget how much he desired her too.

He let out a seductive growl deep within his throat.

"Still not sure if you want to?" Kagome stated cheerfully, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe we should find out, eh?" he retorted with a grin, his body making sensual contact with hers as she took her place on top of the bed as well. He captured her lips swiftly and without warning…she immediately responded gleefully to his touch.

He slid his tongue though her already opening lips. She moaned at the passion and love that happened between them when they did this. They kissed repeatedly while the heat between them increased.

Slyly, he slid his hands down her warm thighs, only to have them rest on her slender bottom. He had heard about doing this kind of foreplay with a woman from Miroku and wanted to try it out.

Kagome was obviously not repelled by his actions; contrary, she coiled her arms around his neck more affectionately than ever. She massaged his tense neck gently, furthering the romantic mood as they melted into each other in romantic bliss.

He removed his hands from her backside and moved them towards her torso. With a smile, he moved his hands up and down her almost undetectable ribcage; thanks to his cooking, she had gained back the weight level that she was supposed to be at.

As soon as InuYasha removed his lips from hers, he went to suckle upon her jaw line, going down to her delicate neck. First he gave her light kisses to further the mood. When the kisses had passed he vigorously sucked upon her neck, making her squeal with delight.

All Kagome could do in her position was to moan lowly, begging him to continue. The love she felt for him was like a kindled spark that zapped down her spine and made her feel like warm jelly.

The delicate balance between her swaying emotions of depression to affection shifted heavily. She wanted more. She loved it…she loved him, even though she felt it was wrong to give into her passions so quickly like this. But it felt so _good_; it was her new found 'relief'. She could care less about what was going to happen tomorrow…she could care less about why she was even here in Kyoto…she was with her InuYasha and nothing else mattered.

The two continued their passionate make-out session throughout the entire night. It had led to them discarding their clothes to expose themselves openly to one another. In the midst of their fondling, they were completely unaware of the figure staring at them from outside their hotel window.

A set of intense red eyes stared malignantly down at them. In the distraction with each other, they hadn't sensed the spy's presence, nor did they see the figure jump away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up to greet the new day. Even though there was a slight chill in the air that caused her nude body to shiver, she cuddled up to the warm hanyou that was lying on top of her. He was so warm and soft that she instinctively nuzzled up to him.

As soon as her morning vision of sleepiness cleared, she focused intently upon him. With a turning of her head, she could clearly see his toned six-pack chest. His silky snow-colored hair delicately caressed her shoulder as she gazed in awe at the angle on her.

She couldn't help but smile at her beloved hanyou and his heavenly body. She quickly took a peek at her own body and noticed she hadn't completely undressed from the night before.

Her cotton panties were still on but, to her surprise, she had discarded her bra sometime during the night…though InuYasha had probably removed it himself. Kagome smiled at the fond memories and hugged InuYasha tighter to herself.

Kagome blushed as she noticed the many different sized hickies that graced her delicate skin. InuYasha was now beginning to stir. His white hair scattered to many different sides as he moved.

Realizing how frantic and passionate they were last night, she glanced around the hotel room to see what damage they had caused. It was messy to say the least! Pillows and blankets were strewn everywhere. With a sigh of relief, she noticed her missing bra.

It was hanging upon the lamp that thankfully hadn't been kicked over. InuYasha's shirt had been thrown around sometime last night but had landed upon the doorknob. Random books and various items were discarded all over the place.

InuYasha smirked as he saw his beloved's curious look as she took in the surroundings. He yawned loudly, shaking away the sleepiness from his eyes…it had been a great night; but not for sleeping. That night was definitely something that would replay in his mind many times.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

There's the next chapter for you all. I hope you liked! Please R&R.


	23. A New Bodyguard

6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**YO! Yoshiko Furu here! i hope every one had a good 4 of July(mine was good )! and thanks for sending lots of reviews! thank'ya much! on with the plot says me!**

**Recap:**

InuYasha smirked as he saw his beloved's curious look as she took in the surroundings. He yawned loudly, shaking away the sleepiness from his eyes…it had been a great night; but not for sleeping. That night was definitely something that would replay in his mind many times.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 22**

**A New Bodyguard**

"What you looking for sweetie?" he asked in a peaceful daze.

"Nothing; just examining the damages," she replied happily. She attempted to move his leg that was wrapped around her hip so she could get up. However, he was stubbornly clinging to her waist, pressing his cheek against hers affectionately.

"Can't we stay like this 'til noon?" he asked with a mock pout, never wanted to let her go.

"I'm sorry Inu but we have to get to the Kyoto Police station," she said, a small gliding past her lips as she giggled at his disapproving face.

"Then how 'bout ten more minutes?" he questioned, moving his hand up her chest. He gave her body a good tug, pressing her body against his. He nuzzled into her neck, letting her soft aroma enter his nostrils.

"Please…?" he begged into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. She could feel her control of the situation slip as he stroked at her sides.

"Later tonight…we gotta check in to see if they found any news on my mom," she said simply, not really wanting to let go of him herself. Giving in, InuYasha stopped rubbing her and picked her up off the bed.

"Okay," he whined as he walked to the restroom and placed her giggling form in the shower. "You go ahead and get ready. I'm ordering breakfast," he concluded as he turned around to find the phone that may have been misplaced during their playtime last night.

"Thank you Sir Goth!" she called out as she removed the only article of clothing that still resided on her body. The shower started up, coming out hot against her skin. The steam rose up nicely, putting little perspiration droplets down her adorable nose. She sighed as the water forced her muscles into relaxation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and InuYasha walked into the Kyoto police office. All the while the girl had a cobra-like clutch on the hanyou's arm for comfort. He looked down at her sympathetically; the grip on his hand hadn't fazed him but the expression on her face did.

It was horrifying to see that there was something wrong in her life that he couldn't fix. He would do anything to make her feel better but this event was out of his hands…what could he say, what could he do, to make her not feel so sad about her mother's predicament?

He released her hand and wrapped it gently around her waist. Glancing up to meet his eyes, she could only muster a fake smile. She knew it wouldn't fool him but tried nonetheless. She didn't want to look completely lifeless, though that was how she was beginning to feel.

InuYasha kept the look of concern stuck to his face but turned his gaze back to the hallway.

'This must be very difficult for Kagz. When my mom passed away I didn't have to wait for weeks on end to know about it…poor Kagome; she has to keep waiting in fear, not knowing if her mother is still alive or not and there isn't anything I can do to make the pain go away,' he thought troubled.

As Inu worried away in his own thoughts, Kagome was becoming more panicked.

'Why am I even here? Why do I keep fooling myself…I already know she must be dead. Do I really need officer Shin to tell me what I already know? I can't believe I am that selfish enough to put Inu through my troubled life…he is so kind to stay with me. Okay Kagome, just breathe…breathe…I'm starting to have a melt down here! I can't faint or go insane here'.

To make matters worse, she looked down at her healed wrist. She felt a little self conscious all of a sudden as she pulled the cloth of her long sleeved shirt down over her problem area.

It made her thumb and index finger raw to keep the cloth pinched down to hide the cuts; her fingers went numb after a while. Luckily, her lifeless fingers were distracting her from the problem at hand…that is, until they reached their destination.

"We're here," InuYasha stated solemnly.

Kagome looked up at him with worry filling her small frame. That did not sound like the overconfident InuYasha speaking; what was wrong?

"InuYasha, what's up?" she asked meekly, wanting to solve the problem before she entered the officer's room. He looked down at her, his features becoming loving. It was as if he wanted to hold her for all eternity.

She swallowed hard as the want for 'relief' dug itself out from the corner of her mind. Like the airplane ride here, this was _not_ the proper place to start a making-out session with her hanyou.

"I love you and I want you to be happy," he said with a small smile forming on his face. His hand caressed her cheeks lovingly, rubbing them ever so lightly. She looked like a porcelain doll; something very fragile yet stunningly beautiful.

She looked up at him uncertainly, confused why he was telling her all this now…perhaps he was trying to console her before she spoke to the officer?

"I love you too, InuYasha. And you do make me happy," she confirmed, not really knowing how he wanted her to respond. He continued to smile down at her, letting go of her kind face and reaching for her hand.

"Come on. We don't want to keep 'em all waiting," he said as they walked through the door. She nodded her head and followed him in.

A man with caramel colored hair was sitting behind a large wooden desk, filing a rather large stack of important documents. His white shirt was undone at the top button and the outfit was very wrinkled. He looked up at the two with his black eyes. His eyes were hollow and very sleep deprived.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi; you told me to come to Kyoto," Kagome introduced. She felt very nervous around officer Shin; she had only been speaking to him over the phone and seeing him in person was sort of nerve racking.

The officer smiled kindly at the girl in front of him.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. And this must be InuYasha Takashi? It's nice to finally meet you in person," he greeted as he lifted himself from the chair and over to them. He bowed respectfully; Kagome and InuYasha doing the same.

"Same here, officer. I'd like to get right down to business if you don't mind. I just want to get this done and then go right back home," Kagome politely requested, though her tone seemed foreign, as if she didn't realized she had just been talking…this was beyond nerve wracking. He looked very kind but it was still intimidating to know she was going to be used as bait for her mother's possible killer.

"Of course, of course. Well, as you may have guessed, we are planning on using you to lure the killer out so we can make a successful ambush. The word 'bait' would be an accurate description for you on how we plan to do this, if you don't mind. We were planning on having one of our security guards follow you around for the rest of the week. Don't worry though; just try to enjoy your visit to Kyoto and we will worry about the bad guy, okay?" officer Shin stated with a smile.

Kagome nodded her head. She couldn't wait for this week to pass.

"Could we meet the security guard?" Kagome asked, wanting to know who was going to be watching them cautiously for the next week.

InuYasha stood very still in the whole conversation. He mainly wanted to know who had the gull to volunteer for this position of spying on them. The hanyou knew he was the only guy who could protect Kagome and coming all this way to Kyoto to have a simple human bodyguard follow them was a waste of time. Being half-demon, InuYasha knew he had more than enough skill to protect Kagome from any danger.

Jealousy forced him to coil his hand into a tight fist. Kagome could feel her InuYasha becoming angry for no apparent reason. She nudged him lightly with the side of her shoulder as officer Shin left momentarily to retrieve their mystery protector.

"What's up Inu?" she asked in a whisper as he was starting to act unnaturally weird.

"Nothing," he mumbled out stubbornly. She looked up at her love and his childish antics. She was getting confused.

"Right," she stated nonchalantly. Kagome noticed that InuYasha's ears perked up and twitched cutely. Those furry little ears began to shift around lightly as if they were trying to hone in on some certain sound in the room.

At this sight, Kagome was trying her hardest not to laugh out loud.

"Here he is," officer Shin announced from the other room. As he walked in, a young man with gleaming midnight black hair walked in. His eyes shone like that of the blue ocean. He had pointed ears on the side of his tanned face. He wore a skintight black shirt and loose blue jeans. His navy blue police jacket hung loosely from his shoulders.

Kagome's new bodyguard was obviously not human.

InuYasha growled lightly to himself when he saw this wolf-demon. The sheer cockiness of this guy strutting about and knowing that he was going to be around Kagome…well, needless to say, it put the hanyou in a bad mood.

"Hey," the new guy introduced coolly. "I'm Koga Ichi, you're bodyguard."

Kagome noticed Koga's facial expressions. When his attention was fixated on InuYasha, the guy had a disgusted look on his face, as if something about the hanyou was displeasing to the young officer.

Koga could smell the human blood of the half-breed perspiring from him like a rancid stench. His gaze soon left InuYasha and went back to Kagome again…she was beautiful…no, make that _gorgeous_!

The light from the small room hit her perfectly; her pale skin shone like the moon and her hair was absolutely faultless…her features were perfect, like some kind of tender young goddess hidden behind a dark gown of exquisiteness.

"And might I say that it is an honor to be protecting you Ms. Higurashi," Koga said wholeheartedly, knelling down and gently placing his lips on the back of her hand in a gentleman's kiss.

Kagome blushed at his sudden show of affection. She pulled her hand back hesitantly, more than weirded out about Koga's less-than-bashful expression of affection for her.

"Um…yeah," she stuttered unsurely. "Koga, I would like you to meet my _boyfriend _InuYasha," she stated with pride, pulling her hanyou close.

'We'll just see about that,' Koga thought to himself cockily as the stab of jealousy pricked his mind and lustful heart.

"Yup, I'm her boyfriend wolf-boy," InuYasha stated with glee, rubbing Kagome's thigh warmly as he smirked heavily. This made the wolf-demon very angry at the pathetic half-blood of a dog…he wouldn't get away with this gloating.

"Well, Ms. Higurashi, you can go now. Koga will be following you closely for the rest of the week. And, please try to act casual…we don't want to attract any unwanted attention," Shin practically begged as the three left.

The hidden spy outside the police station window chuckled evilly at what he had just heard.

'Don't want to attract attention, huh? Well I'll have to see what I can do about that,' Hojo thought in a snigger as he pulled out his cell phone to inform the boss that Kagome was finally in Kyoto.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

I hope you all liked the new chapter. Please R&R.


	24. Goodbye HalfBreed

7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**Hey ya'll! Yoshiko Furu here once more! i got alot of reviews say things like "wow you finally brot Koga in" and "Kag's has an odd 'relief'...". and peeps, i know that i brote Koga in kinda late in the game, but i just couldn't find any other place to fit him in. though one reviewer did give me an idea AFTER i had witen most i has writen most of the story... (it's the one that complaned about the police not supost to call your house when someone is missing. i would of put Koga in there as the messanger, but hey, i didn't know). so thank you people for reviewing! much love to my peeps! keep on reviewing and on with the story!**

**Recap:**

"Well, Ms. Higurashi, you can go now. Koga will be following you closely for the rest of the week. And, please try to act casual…we don't want to attract any unwanted attention," Shin practically begged as the three left.

The hidden spy outside the police station window chuckled evilly at what he had just heard.

'Don't want to attract attention, huh? Well I'll have to see what I can do about that,' Hojo thought in a snigger as he pulled out his cell phone to inform the boss that Kagome was finally in Kyoto.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 23**

**Goodbye Half-Breed**

Kagome plopped down on the couch of their hotel room. With a plate of fresh grapes and pecans on a tray, she helped herself to a little snack. With a hot cup of tea made, she indulged in the taste and aroma of it.

She sighed lightly, enjoying the peace and quiet. With the fresh taste of her tea lingering in her mouth, she felt very relaxed. Putting the porcelain mug down on the table, she reached for another grape and a pecan, plunging both into her mouth.

Her hair was still moist from the shower she had taken. She grabbed the television remote but before she could hit the power button to activate the screen, another person entered the room.

"Hey InuYasha," she greeted hearing the door open, eyes still fixated on the blank television. "What took so long? I though you were just gonna go and get some fresh air?" Kagome questioned as she finally turned on the TV.

"Um, Ms. Higurashi, it's me…Koga," the wolf-demon answered as he closed the door behind him. Kagome looked towards him, still munching on her food. She swallowed hard and was bewildered that he had just entered her room without even a knock.

"Oh…sorry, uh…what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be doing some kind of surveillance thing on me…is it necessary you be here?" she asked politely, getting up from her seat. She was personally glad that she was wearing a black shirt over her wet body instead of a white one; that would have made her body pretty much see-through.

"Well yes, actually," Koga answered plainly. "I can watch you here…you know, for safety reasons," he explained, his voice velvety and cool like his eyes. "Is that okay?"

Kagome could easily see the lust he had for her. This caused her to bite the inside of her cheek nervously.

"Err…um…well I guess you _could_…are you going to be watching me all night, even after the lights are out and everything?" Kagome trailed off uneasily. Koga really didn't need to be watching her _this_ closely, especially since InuYasha and her would be sharing a bed together. She had promised him another passionate night…

She blushed at the thought of what she was going to do later on with her InuYasha.

Koga noticed her face reddening and could practically read what she was thinking. It made him very angry to think that she was even around that half-breed, let alone making out with it.

'Why would she choose him,' Koga thought bitterly. 'I'm obviously the better choice. Kagome is such a sweet girl and she spends all her time with that stinky dog, _InuYasha_.' Just the thought of that mongrel's name put a bitter taste in his mouth.

"If I'm ordered to watch you, I'll make it my sworn duty to watch you twenty-four/seven. You can sleep soundly knowing that I will be looking after your safety," Koga stated with personal satisfaction…this would at least prevent her from tongue-locking with the half-breed for tonight.

"Could I ask why you took this position to guard me, Koga?" she asked kindly, hoping to understand why he was here. There were probably thousands of other jobs he could have taken and it was just her luck that the arrogant wolf was assigned to her.

The truth of the matter was that Koga had chosen to do this task on his own. In fact, he had shamelessly begged his boss to let him do this. He had seen Kagome's profile on document and heard Shin talk about her on their lunch break.

She had sounded like an absolutely wonderful girl, the kind of girl he wouldn't mind having a family with. And with his busy schedule, this would be an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Koga would never tell her that of course; it would make him seem like a deceitful creep or something.

"I took the job because I was the best suited for it," he boasted with glee. "No other man, nor full-blooded-demon, on the squad had the right characteristics for such a task."

"Yeah…" was all Kagome could say as she listened to him brag on about how great he was. She was really hoping he would just shut up and leave…

Thankfully, InuYasha had entered through the hotel room door, carrying a bouquet of wild sunflowers. Kagome was silently thanking him for his great timing. She eyed the simplicity of the flowers; she absolutely loved them.

They were plain, straightforward flowers that hardly even had a smell to them, yet they shone and grew so magnificently as if they were little suns that were stranded on the earth to give people hope.

Koga stared at the flowers with a grimace, thinking about how distasteful they were. He would have given this girl roses or exotic flowers…this half-breed was beyond stupid, the wolf had thought crudely.

With a newer dislike to the hanyou, Koga knew that InuYasha could have easily afforded rare flowers or an expensive gift; this exquisite hotel room they were staying at proved that he had money. The wolf figured he was just a cheap little dog that was only looking to get into her panties.

To further Koga's revulsion, Kagome had cheerfully called out to him.

"Oh, InuYasha! Did you get those flowers for me?" she squealed delightedly, running over and giving him a loving kiss on the cheek. Koga watched in utter disbelief at her overreaction to the ordinary flowers and the aggravating half-breed.

"Hey Kagome. What's 'Coma' doing in here—is he bothering you?" InuYasha asked aggressively, more then a little disturbed that this mangy wolf had been near his girlfriend.

"The names '_Koga'_," he hissed out. "And don't worry, dog-breath; I was just checking up on my assignment here to make sure she was okay," Koga finished as he left the room. He was very angered that the half-breed had interrupted their little moment and was beyond pissed that Kagome hadn't been taken in by his charms.

Once the door slammed closed, InuYasha spoke.

"Did he do something to you Kagome?" InuYasha asked wordily, his gaze softening as he looked deep into his woman's eyes. She shook her head. Admiring the flowers some more, she looked around the room to see if she could find a vase or something for them.

He sighed out loudly in relief.

"He was just checking up on me InuYasha. I was by myself and he was simply worried about me, okay? Don't let it get to you," Kagome said passively as she placed her flowers in the crystal vase she had found on a dresser.

"Humph. I still don't like him," InuYasha pouted, sitting down on the couch as he crossed his arms. Kagome rolled her eyes; he was getting jealous over nothing.

"Don't be so childish InuYasha. He's just doing his job," Kagome said in Koga's defense.

"Oh please! You know he was just checking you out."

"You know I only care about you," she cooed as she came up behind the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Besides; didn't _you_ check me out before too?" she asked in a conceded tone.

InuYasha shifted so he faced her. He looped his arms around her delicate waist.

"I'm checking you out right now," he announced with a grin. He watched with amusement as her hair was still wet and that her body was obviously cold right now…

"Really, and what do you think about me?" she asked cutely, knowing that he would say something romantic and debonair to her.

He smiled widely.

"Your boobs are really nice and perky right now," he stated without shame.

Kagome looked down at her soaked through shirt and noticed with hilarity that it was true. She blushed heavily…she had hoped Koga hadn't noticed her like this.

"InuYasha!" she exclaimed embarrassedly as she held onto her chest protectively. "You and Koga are so perverted."

"What of it? It's cute when you're like this," he said in a seductive tone, bending his head down next to her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her…oh, it felt so good!

He placed his nose into her damp hair while her supple fragrance drifted towards him. Her scent was intoxicating…to his grief, the wolf's stench was still in the hotel room, merging within her own scent.

He would have closed his eyes to concentrate further on just her smell but he caught something from the corner of his eye.

The large glass window showed a perfect view of the setting sun.

'Crap!' he thought distressed. 'Tonight's the night of the new moon! How could I forget?'

InuYasha whined lightly in despair. He lifted his head lightly, as Kagome looked up at her beloved wondering what he was doing.

"InuYasha?" she asked with concern, knowing that something was wrong.

"Kagome, there's something I have to tell you…" he started sincerely but the apprehension was trying to flood his voice.

"What's it?" she asked with even more worry; he had never spoken with such dire need before.

"Well, tonight is…it's kinda a bad night for me, so we shouldn't do anything," he said plainly, watching the sun sink down lazily in the sky.

"What do you mean that tonight isn't a good night? What's going on?" she asked oddly, feeling left out of the loop.

"Well, tonight is the night of the new moon…and I…well I just can't protect you _tonight_…I'll be…" he couldn't bring himself to say that simple stupid word. What was wrong with him? He trusted Kagome, didn't he? But something in the back of his head was just yelling out at him to be cautious as if they were not alone…as if someone was watching them; someone whom he didn't want his secret revealed to.

"InuYasha, you can tell me…" she cooed gently, hoping that he would confide in her.

"I become _human_ on the new moon, okay?" he gruffly stated while looking down at her; his gaze was saturated with hurt and shame. He had told her something he thought he could shove at the bottom of his pocket, forever hoping that it would be destroyed with the laundry.

It shamed him to be so weak; it was uncomfortable to even look at his own skin…it was so much more delicate during those times. He couldn't understand how mortal men could protect anything with their weak limbs and limited abilities.

"InuYasha, I… I didn't know. If you are really worried, then maybe you should be away from me tonight? I don't want you getting hurt because of me," she recommended, feeling selfish that she wanted him to stay the night.

She desired that he would stay the night but with everything that's happened, it was safer that he keep his distance. She was already endangering his life as it was but with him being human it meant he couldn't even protect himself.

What if the killer showed up? No doubt the murdered would try and take her down…luckily, she thought, she would have Koga and then she wouldn't be completely vulnerable to a stranger's attack.

"I'm not gonna leave just 'cause I'm gonna be a weak human. What if something happens while I'm gone? What if that killer comes after you? I'm not going to let anything happen to you and I'm not running away." He ended his speech by pulling her into his embrace.

It was so warm; firm, yet so gentle—the perfect balance…the way InuYasha always held her. He balanced her, completed her. Kagome couldn't help but feel so defenseless without him. She felt as if she was just the girl in the background that sat there waiting for her valiant knight to come and rescue her.

She loved her Sir. Goth; she couldn't risk having him hurt just because she wanted him to stay and protect her. She held him tightly, thinking of what to do.

"You can only stay here if you promise to leave quickly if something happens," she said, tears silently trickling down her cheek as the blood on her palm once did. She had hoped that he would promise to her conditions.

"Don't make me agree to that Kagome! You know I won't go without you," he soothed into her ear. Her breath hitched as his heated breath licked at her ear.

"Promise…" she commanded firmly between her sobs, trying desperately to stop the tears. InuYasha looked down at her. He couldn't clearly see her face because her head was down and the wet hair hid her well. The air was heavy with salty tears and emotions.

"Only if you come with me," he said in all seriousness. She nodded her head, not wanting to talk. She feared her voice would drown in her meek sobs.

The sun was starting to set now. His senses were already dulling…his hearing had already dumbed down to the extent of a normal human. Kagome's scent was beginning to die out as he tried frantically to get in one last whiff before he completely changed.

His hair was staring to change colors now too. His silvery white hair was already beginning to mildly meld and fade into a darker color.

"Kagome, the change is starting. I'm going to go look for a different place to sleep for tonight," he said calmly, walking her over to their bed.

"Okay," was all she could really say in response. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was beginning to feel like everything was conspiring against her. With a heavy sigh, Kagome lay down upon the bed with InuYasha in her arms.

Even if InuYasha did change into a different form, she knew his heart and feelings wouldn't change. With that last consoling thought, she hugged him deeply.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Are things getting hard for those two or what? But I'm such a sucker for cheep cheesy drama . LOL! Oh well, there's the next chap and I hope ya'll enjoyed it. R&R please!


	25. Bad Dreams for Mr Goth

6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**Yo my peeps! Yoshiko Furu back with another chap for your enjoyment! But just so every body who reviewed asking if Inu and Kag's had "it"... for every one who reads this read this carfully... THEY DID _NOT_ (SEE _NOT_) HAVE SEX! there like 16, and Inu is consideret of her, NO SEX FOR THEM! so every one knows, don't send me reviews asking "hey... um... did they do whisper"it"whisper?" they just make out, nothing more... oh... and as of now... there is a stalker on this fic. i don't know wether to be happy are go crawl under my bed with my gobal gobal (stuffed animal turnky thing)...so on with me story! thank you all for reviewing!**

**Recap:**

"Kagome, the change is starting. I'm going to go look for a different place to sleep for tonight," he said calmly, walking her over to their bed.

"Okay," was all she could really say in response. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was beginning to feel like everything was conspiring against her. With a heavy sigh, Kagome lay down upon the bed with InuYasha in her arms.

Even if InuYasha did change into a different form, she knew his heart and feelings wouldn't change. With that last consoling thought, she hugged him deeply.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 24**

**Bad Dreams for Mr. Goth**

The miserable night had come far too quickly for both Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome had felt fear prick at her and she wandered over to where InuYasha had fallen asleep. He had instinctively accepted her into his loving embrace, even in a dead sleep.

Every so often in the night, Kagome would wake suddenly; she couldn't get over how different InuYasha looked while in his human state. Granted, his change would only last until this night ended but in that vulnerable period, Kagome feared the worst.

Each time she faced him, she had to withhold a startled gulp, completely unfamiliar with her lover's different looks. It was if waking up next to a stranger. It was beyond odd to see his once white hair look as black as coal. His sharp demon claws had dulled to small nubs that passed for a human's fingernails.

Kagome could easily see that he had no fangs. In the past when they were together, she could notice his longer teeth when he talked; but only if his mouth moved a certain way. While he lay there snoring with his mouth widely opened, it was depressing not to see his familiar fangs anymore.

To further add to her discomfort she realized that, when he had been in his hanyou form, he slept quite peacefully. As a human however, he moved frequently in the night and would incoherently sleep-talk. He didn't seem very fearsome in his new personage and it must have haunted him even in his dreams.

"Don't walk away…you…I'm not done with you," he grumbled stubbornly as he pulled Kagome closer. She smiled at his coy actions.

'Okay, so it wasn't so bad that he acted this way in his sleep,' she thought with amusement. She snuggled closer into him, absorbing his warmth. The familiar embrace left her feeling comfortable and secure. It wasn't until a quick moment afterward when she had finally closed her eyes and drifted off into blissful sleep.

InuYasha, on the other hand, was in a very troubling nightmare. In the dream, his beloved Kagome was dashing quickly away from him.

"Kagome, wait! Why are you running away from me?" he yelled after her in dismay. She had turned around to face him, while her head sunk low. The hanyou's eyes widened in shock when he caught sight of her bare arms.

Those razor blade cuts she had made before were all there again; fresh and very bloody. Every spot on her red arm was covered in her own blood from the self-inflicted wounds. Her fragile body and clothes were positively drenched from it.

What horrified InuYasha more was that all the cuts were bleeding profusely, as if there was no end to the crimson flow of pain and hopelessness. His dream-Kagome looked as if she had taken a dip in a river of gooey blood.

"Ka-Kagome…what did you do?" he asked very mutely, wondering if she had even heard him. His voice was so low in dismay that he had to wonder if he spoken at all. She looked at him with those old, hollow eyes. He hadn't seen her this bleak since when they first met. He could physically feel her hurt and it caused his heart to break to see her this way.

"What are talking about?" she posed without concern. "You knew I did this, so why are you trying to stop me? Maybe your love is just too much for me…it won't fit into my shattered heart. I can't keep lying to myself. I can't continue this relationship knowing that my whole family might be dead. I don't want to attach myself to anyone ever again. I'm leaving Japan, InuYasha, and I don't want you to follow me," she said coldly. Her body turned to leave in a frenzied dash.

"Kagome!" he yelled out hopelessly.

InuYasha woke up in a cold sweat. He was panting extremely hard. He looked quickly around the dark hotel room, searching for his love. He felt her form on the bed with him. His beautiful fallen angel was sleeping peacefully next to him. Taking in a deep breath of cool air to calm his restless and shattered nerves, he bent down to look her in the face.

With his gentle human hand he trailed a finger down her cheek and caressed it ever so lightly. She was still alive.

Meanwhile, a terrible thunder storm was making itself known past their window. Heavy rain splattered violently at the window. With the sudden urge and inspiration to draw now, InuYasha dashed over to the living room and grabbed the complimentary pencil and notepad that was on the desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome opened her eyes it was morning. The gentle smell of rain was evident and the sounds of a light drizzle stuck at the window lazily. Absentmindedly she reached her arm blindly on the bed, searching for her beloved. The feel of empty sheets was the only feeling her fingers had.

She jumped up suddenly glancing around the room in a panic. She got up off the bed and ran past the small wall that separated the bedroom from the bathroom. Beyond here was the living room; low and behold, there was her InuYasha.

He was sleeping on the couch facedown.

Kagome sniffled. The fear, loneliness and betrayal she had just felt instantly slipped away from her mind as she gazed at the sleeping wonder.

The night was over; he was back to his original self! His cute little doggy ears were poking from the top of his head. His silver hair cascaded down over his back. He was a hanyou…he was gorgeous…and he was hers.

She ran to him quickly, pulling the sleeping hanyou into a tight embrace. His ears twitched at the sudden contact. When he opened his eyes he saw that Kagome was wrapped around him.

"Hey, Kagome…what's up?" InuYasha asked drowsily and returning the hug.

"Nothing; I just missed you," she confessed simply. As she said this, they heard a loud knocking at the door.

At first they were confused as to who it could be. They hadn't ordered room service or a wake up call. All wonderment of the visitor went away when Kagome heard a familiar voice pipe up from beyond the door.

"Ms. Higurashi?" Koga announced loudly, "I came to check up on you. I hope you're not still sleeping."

Kagome sighed as she tired to stand up so she could get the door. InuYasha pulled her back though. He stood up and put his index finger to his lips while winking at her.

"I'll take care of this, my lovely maiden," he said while giving her a charming grin. Kagome happily agreed to his little offer and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She quickly stood up and made her way back to the other room, away from sight incase the door was opened.

The hanyou opened the door to meet Koga face-to-face. InuYasha's nose crinkled up as the wolf's stench struck his nose; the smelly demon was even more repulsive than usual; the scent of coffee was practically swimming off him.

"What do you want wolf cub?" InuYasha asked bitterly. Koga frowned at the half-breed that answered the door. He was far too tired to deal with this thing today.

"Nothing to do with you, mutt-breath," he spat back.

"Then what the hell do ya want? You really stink today…I don't want to puke from you so just leave," InuYasha ordered venomously.

"I came to talk with Kagome. What's it to you?" Koga snarled, deeply offended by the comment; no matter how much truth it held. It had been a long night and he was beyond tired. He just didn't have the energy to deal with this punk today…

"She's still sleeping, jackass. So, you either just come back later or not at all. The second option is most preferred," InuYasha replied in a sharp tone, his eyes flaring up.

Koga narrowed his sagging eyes back at him cruelly. He, however, turned around and left the doorway without another word. InuYasha was surprised that the wolf gave up so easily. Once the door had closed, the hanyou smirked proudly. He strutted into the bedroom where Kagome would be waiting.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked confusedly while looking around for her. Before he could wonder where she was hiding in their small room, he heard the bathroom door click open. He turned around to see his Kagome, damp and glistening from a little shower she had quickly taken. "Didn't you just shower last night?" he asked smugly, walking up to her wet form.

"Sorry love, but I like to smell nice. With all these sensitive noses sniffing me out, I can't afford to let myself become stinky," she mockingly pouted. He rolled his eyes and hooped his arms around her nimble waist.

"How considerate of you. But there's only one nose around her that you should be trying to please," he stated suggestively. Kagome grinned, letting her wet head rest against his chest. "Why don't we do something fun to get your mind off this whole case thing--how's that sound Kagz?" InuYasha whispered into her ear.

She instantly smiled, liking the idea of spending a fun day with her Sir. Goth.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know…a movie? Park? The mall? Anything you want to do I'm up for." He knew he didn't very much care for the mall idea but thought she would like the concept that he would do anything for her.

"Let's go to the mall," she stated quickly in a squeal of delight. "No, wait…the park! Ack! Let's go to the…uh…" she stuttered out, not being able to make up her mind.

"Don't worry. We have lots of time to figure that out," InuYasha assured her with an adoring smile.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Le Fin for now. Review for me and I'll update ASAP. Tootles for now -


	26. My Confecion

6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**Hello everyone... i know i haven't updated in ages but i will ask somthing of you... FOR GOD'S SAKE! DON'T SHOOT ME! i don't need to go over any excused cuz that would just be...giving excuses and i really hate it when people do it, so i wont. umm... so without fearther ado, chap 25 of broken wings, thanks for your pasionces**

**Recap:**

"Oh, I don't know…a movie? Park? The mall? Anything you want to do I'm up for." He knew he didn't very much care for the mall idea but thought she would like the concept that he would do anything for her.

"Let's go to the mall," she stated quickly in a squeal of delight. "No, wait…the park! Ack! Let's go to the…uh…" she stuttered out, not being able to make up her mind.

"Don't worry. We have lots of time to figure that out," InuYasha assured her with an adoring smile.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 25**

**My Confession**

Once Kagome was dressed and dried off, the two lovers set off for their day of fun. Much to their dismay, Koga just had to trail them as if they would run away at any second. InuYasha would look over his shoulder every so often checking the distance between them.

The hanyou narrowed his eyes when Koga would get a little too close for his personal liking…and having that mangy wolf anywhere near his Kagome was _very _personal indeed. What annoyed him most was that Koga had tried to mask his stinky coffee smell with lots of cologne, making him smell even worse.

"InuYasha, did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Kagome asked innocently, breaking her hanyou's trance.

"No I don't," InuYasha stated proudly. "I just mumble a little…"

"No--you talk. You were talking about losing something….what were you dreaming of?" she asked with one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Nothing; just stuff is all," he stated nonchalantly, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Like what?" she pressed on, hoping he would respond.

"Like you…" he admitted shyly, looking away in embarrassment. The dream was such a nightmare, seeing her with such pain in her eyes and arms. What could he have done to make that feeling go away? He _never_ wanted to see her like that again.

"I'm not going anywhere InuYasha," Kagome comforted, holding his soft cheek in her white hand. She smiled up at him and all he could do was smile back.

Koga watched with green envy as the hanyou bent down and captured her lips. This whole affair was really starting to tick him off. She couldn't possibly love that beast this much. It sickened him that the hanyou was hypnotizing her in such a manner. Fed up and wanting desperately to break this off, Koga yelled out to gain her undivided attention.

"Ms. Higurashi!" he hollered while approaching her with a smile. Kagome frowned as she was forced to pull away from her InuYasha. She plastered on a counterfeit smile and turned to face Koga.

"Hey," she greeted sweetly. "Um, did you need something?"

Koga practically melted at the sight of her kind eyes and award-wining smile. She was exactly the kind of girl he was looking for in a mate.

"Yes," he said simply with confidence. "I need to know if I could spend the day hanging out with you." Noticing the bewildered look on her face he added on; "It would look far less suspicious if I was walking around with you instead of following behind, you see." He was happy he could lie on the spot like that, thinking his plan was absolutely brilliant.

"Um…okay, that sounds reasonable…" Kagome stated poorly, trying to hide her obvious disappointment from her day being ruined with InuYasha. '_What a party pooper_,' she thought with discontent.

'Reasonable my ass!' InuYasha thought crudely. 'That wolf is just trying to ruin my day with Kagome. That mother f--', his thoughts were interrupted by Kagome.

"Why don't we all go to a movie?" Kagome suggested cutely, hoping to delay the inevitable fight that was obviously brewing between Koga and InuYasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the theater Koga and InuYasha were bickering like kids again. This time they were arguing about who would buy Kagome's ticket. She watched the two for a long moment, slightly disturbed that they would start a scene like this.

"Okay children! I'll buy my own ticket," Kagome stated to the two. Apparently they were so wrapped up in their own little jealous worlds that they hadn't heard her. Their attentions were brought back to the present time when Kagome entered the theater by herself, clutching onto her ticket.

InuYasha childishly pushed Koga to the floor before stepping into the theater with a huff after Kagome. For one last nettle he stuck his tongue out at the fallen wolf.

Once inside the dark room, InuYasha sat next to his Kagome. He laced his arms around the frame of her small shoulders, more to annoy Koga than to comfort her. Koga watched the mangy dog nuzzle his nose into her hair, whispering sweet secrets into her ear.

He could hear her giggle ever so lightly as he blew air into her ear, causing her to laugh more. Though Koga would never admit it, he envied that hanyou who sat next to that special girl. _He _wanted to be the one to whisper into Kagome's ear and place soft kisses on her lips.

"Ahem!" the wolf cleared his throat as he saw that they were about to lose themselves in the light of passion. InuYasha gave him a small glare as Kagome resumed her original position on the seat, successfully destroying any chance they had of making out.

Koga watched the movie with minor interest. Most of the time his eyes would wander off to Kagome, watching intently as her expression changed throughout the film. Watching her was like dreaming in reality. After a couple of movie scenes, InuYasha noticed Koga watching _his _girlfriend.

He growled silently though nobody heard his predatory warning. InuYasha coyly pulled Kagome closer, lowering his head to hers. Koga growled, too, though not as silently as InuYasha had. Kagome heard him and turned her head away from InuYasha to see what was going on with her hired bodyguard.

She gave him a worried glance, instantly melting away Koga's jealousy. He smiled kindly at her, receiving a smile in return. Kagome's head rested back onto InuYasha, causing him to snigger in delight. He caressed her face ever so gently.

After the movie had ended the three of them set off to go find lunch. InuYasha suggested that they go to a Chinese restaurant. The one he was referring to was a very elegant and expensive place to eat.

'I'm not letting some cocky wolf try and get ahead of me,' he thought bitterly as he wrapped his arms protectively around Kagome, who smiled happily up at her love. He was acting more romantic and charming then usual.

It wasn't as if she didn't like the extra attention but she could tell it was really getting to Koga. Anyone with half a brain could clearly see that the wolf had fallen head over heels for her though she couldn't understand why he had taken such an interest in her crazed life.

It was agreed that the Chinese restaurant would be their eating destination.

As they entered the restaurant InuYasha opened the door for Kagome like a gentleman. The door closed slowly behind her, forcing Koga to reopen it and come in himself. He was getting a little pissed off to say the least. InuYasha was plainly showing off how much he and Kagome were in love. It made that much more difficult to charm Kagome for himself.

Throughout the entire meal InuYasha would constantly play with Kagome. He would offer her nibbles off his plate, stealing a few from her entrée as well. He'd whisper sweet words to her, rubbed her thigh, and also played footsies with her. The most devastating part of all was that Kagome was very responsive to this and was playing back!

'He's intoxicating her,' Koga would assure himself bitterly. He didn't want to accept the idea that she was truly in love with such a beast and not with him.

"Kagome? Do you mind if I talk to you in private for a sec?" Koga asked, hoping his voice wasn't spiked with bitterness as he just sat back and watched the two lovers go at it. Though he tried desperately to conceal his resentment, he was failing miserably.

Kagome could hear the obvious pain he was feeling. She nodded her head and patted InuYasha on the lap to assure him nothing was going to happen. They walked off to another corner of the Chinese place far away from InuYasha's sensitive ears. Koga lowered his head before he began to speak.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you," he said gently. He held his breath momentarily, choosing his words ever so carefully.

"What's on your mind?" she inquired, worrying why he had paused for so long.

"Kagome, I'm in love with you," he said bluntly. He looked up at her, marveling at her beauty. She had a beautiful smile, caring eyes, luscious lips…the list could go on forever. She was perfect no matter how you looked at her.

Kagome was stunned at what he was declaring. He was actually confessing his love for her? She couldn't think straight for a moment. It hurt her beyond belief to hear this because she knew what would happen; she wanted to cry because she knew she couldn't return his affections…Kagome didn't want to leave him heartbroken, though. After all, who better to understand heartbreak and a love that wouldn't be returned than Kagome?

The way Hojo had quickly broken off their relationship together had damaged her heart horribly. It had hurt worse than any physical pain. She didn't want to put Koga through that distress but she didn't know what else she could say to him.

"K-Koga…I just don't know how to feel about this," she stuttered, hoping to buy herself some time to think of a way to let him down easy.

"Love. You should feel _love_ towards me," he said joyously.

"I do feel love for you, Koga…but it's not the kind of love you have for me. I love you as if you were my friend, like an older brother or something. But I love InuYasha…I'm sorry Koga," she explained sadly, the tears slipping past her eyes. There was nothing she could say that wouldn't end in having his heart broken and she hated herself for it.

Koga looked at her with the expression as if he was stabbed in the heart. At first thought he wanted to go jump off the nearest cliff. As he thought more about it, he realized something that set his depression aside. 'It could be a start…'

"That'll do for me," he smiled through the pain. "As long as you know that I love you, I'll gladly be your family." He just wanted to see her happy, though he wished he had been the one to give her so much joy instead of InuYasha.

She stared up at him looking for any signs of hurt. She found them in his blue eyes though he had tried to make it less obvious by covering it with a smile. She could only stare with her own teary eyes. Kagome could tell that Koga was feeling the same kinds of pain that Hojo had put her through and it made her so sick.

She let the tears fall from her eyes, curling her hands up to her face to hide them. Koga stepped up closer and gave her a brotherly hug, assuring her that everything would be fine.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Okay, that's the next chapter folks - Please review; it means the world to me (not to mention it makes me work faster). Bye for now!


	27. What The Heck

8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**YO! Yoshiko Furu here again! and i gatta say! gezz some of you people are early risers! and just so ya people know, i wil have to respond to reviewers that don't have acounts on the actual story page... so ya.**

**Stranger:**This fic is cool which is why I shall be stalking/looking out for updates.No need to fear I just really like it.GOOD JOB!IT AWESOME!Best one I've read with Inukag(most rush into the lemon...very awkward...but the lime is good..very believable)

**Yoshiko: **well... i don't like to rush into that kind of stuff. the lemon is meaningless if they just say "hi, i'm kags and your inu so lets go have sex underder fluffy-sama's large company billbord" Inu:"Okay" go off for the lemon. besides, i don't write lemons... well just the beginngin of'em... but that's it not fearther!

**Northern Starte:**Yeah! A new chapter! I really like it even if I don't like Koga.Can't you kill him off at some point or another? If not then oh well.Update soon as always.

**Yoshiko: **hm... kill koga off...i don't know... maybe... good posibility... but it would make Kagz sad to see her brother figuer die... i don't know, i might kill him just for the heck of it... but just maybe

**for everyone who reviewed, thank you! on with the story!**

**Recap:**

She stared up at him looking for any signs of hurt. She found them in his blue eyes though he had tried to make it less obvious by covering it with a smile. She could only stare with her own teary eyes. Kagome could tell that Koga was feeling the same kinds of pain that Hojo had put her through and it made her so sick.

She let the tears fall from her eyes, curling her hands up to her face to hide them. Koga stepped up closer and gave her a brotherly hug, assuring her that everything would be fine.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 26**

**What the Heck?**

Kagome pressed her lips passionately against InuYasha's. Ever since Kagome had told Koga off at the restaurant yesterday they hadn't seen the wolf since. With their privacy back InuYasha was having a great deal of fun playing with his Kagome in their hotel room.

He growled playfully at her as the sun in the background was setting. The light was perfect as it lit up InuYasha's silvery hair to a creamy orange romantic color. The hanyou pressed his tongue to her sealed lips but that soon changed as she opened them up to accept him.

Kagome couldn't quite place it but there was something wrong. His fangs hadn't nipped at her lips like they usually did. She pushed the thought aside quickly and continued to sink into the pleasure that he was giving her. There was also something odd with the way he was moving too. Usually he would rest his hands on her waist or rub at her sides.

Though there wasn't as much touching as usual, there was even more passion than ever! She ran her hands though his silky hair, feeling around for his doggy ears. Something was definitely odd; she couldn't find them. She pulled back out of the kiss a bit startled.

His silver hair was gone now, replaced by its human black strands.

"What's going on here? Is it the new moon already?" she asked.

He looked at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a dreamy and intoxicated tone. She took a small bundle of his blackened hair and put it towards his eyes. He had felt his usual lust for her and it had intensified today. But seeing as he was turning human during the new moon, there was no way he was going to be able to take her now…

He didn't want to go all the way with her…the moon was gone and he had turned into a pathetic human again. He would have easily gotten her pregnant, he didn't want that. Distractedly, he knew they were only teens and that he should wait before going further in their passionate relationship, but today would not be the day. He couldn't stand it!

He turned his attention to a mirror that was suspended on the wall behind them. He jumped up from the bed to stare at his disgusting self. His black hair and violet eyes were starring at him from his mockery of a reflection.

"Why me?" he groaned out with a sigh--had he been a demon inu, he would have whined. Kagome patted the top of his head to comfort him. He had been so distracted with his reflection that he hadn't noticed her get up. What also through him for a loop was that he had been so involved in making out with her that he hadn't even felt the changes.

InuYasha opened his mouth widely to see that his canine teeth were humanly normal. His claws had dulled to simple fingernails again.

"I'm sorry Kagome…" he apologized for having their time together disrupted yet again. He quickly stood up and left to the living room, leaving Kagome all alone on the lonely couch. She prayed that he would fall asleep quickly so she could snuggle up to him later.

It didn't take long for InuYasha to pass out. Kagome was surprised that within a few moments before he left the bedroom, her guy was snoring peacefully. She sighed out in relief—this little ordeal was over quicker than she thought.

'He's asleep; now I can be with him without worry,' she thought merrily. As much as she had been disturbed to see him like this, she knew that he had felt worse. She snuck into the living room area to see her human InuYasha sleeping comfortably on the couch.

The young teen smiled down at him. He may not look or act the same way as a human, but that didn't stop the feelings of wanting him. She just couldn't resist; she laid her body next to his immobile one, cuddling up to his warm body.

She winced slightly as she felt something prick her arm.

'Ouch…must be a bug or—_yawn_—or…' she couldn't finish her thoughts as she automatically lost consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome could hear InuYasha mumbling in his sleep again. She would have opened her eyes right away but she felt so tired and unnaturally groggy. She felt something around her wrists and ankles. Whatever was clutching onto her was so cold that it made her shiver.

She went to pull her sagging head up but something was holding fast to her neck, preventing any movements. Trying to yell out loud for her InuYasha, she was once again discouraged because a piece of cloth was tightened around her face. It also felt as if shackles were binding her down. Her head hurt so much that she wished she could just pass out again. Disorientation flooded within her as she finally dared to open her eyes. She took in the surroundings around her.

It was very dark but even in the dreariness of her new environment, she marveled at the beauty that surrounded her. The walls were amazingly classy, with fine polished wood adorning each crevice. Torches were lit and were suspended on the walls, giving it a faint romantic look. What she took to be the ceiling, was a spectacular sight.

An egg white shade glowed like a celestial heaven above her, trimmed with golden lining. Strong support beams held the ceiling in place; there were lush, elegant vines that coiled around the majestic poles, giving it the impression of ancient pillars in some fantastic city you may read in a fantasy novel.

Kagome would have gaped at the wondrousness of this grand ceiling had it not been for her covered mouth. It looked as if stars were brightly sparkling in the rafters. There were several windows but they were covered with black nets that gave it the impression of a cozy temple. She couldn't see past the nettings because they were draped down and nailed to the floor like large tents.

From the corner of her eye she could see InuYasha suspended to a metallic plank…from the feel of coldness surrounding her, she figured she was in the same predicament.

To her joy he was still snoozing lightly and hadn't been hurt.

'Thank goodness he's okay!' she thought gratefully, feeling her aching head settle a little.

She could feel her shoulder bone shift uncomfortably on the cold plank as she heard someone come in. The torches flickered on as the heels of the newcomer slowly came into view.

Kagome shifted her head to see who had come in. As the person came closer, Kagome's eyes widened in total disbelief. Her skin turned paler then ever as total fear encased her entire being. She couldn't believe her eyes; she had to be dreaming! Maybe she _was_ dreaming. The figure looming in front of her couldn't be who she thought it was.

Her breath was thinning quickly, making it harder to take in air through her nose. Every muscle in her body was tightening with horrid cramps at the sigh of the intruder. Her shoulders were starting to twitch uncontrollably.

'M-mom…?' Kagome questioned in thought as her muscles tightened up even more.

Dark fear made itself known as she realized with horror that her mother was not alone.

"Hojo, use the sedatives," her mother said in a cold voice. Her eyes held no kindness whatsoever.

'Did she just say _Hojo_?' Kagome thought with worry. 'That beast next to her? That can't be him!'

The creature beside her mother had eyes that were glowing in an unnatural way. They were red and sharp, like blood on the edge of a silver dagger. His ears were revoltingly disfigured like a demon's, the skin on the tips pealing away to show a pointed bony horn. Dried blood and flesh clung to his mouth. His teeth were jutting out of his mouth, giving him a fearsome visage.

Kagome looked at his hands to see that claws took the place of where his human nails should have been. If her nose wasn't covered by the cloth, she would probably have smelled blood heavy in the air. She didn't have a good sense of smell like InuYasha but even with human senses she could have sniffed out the blood that reeked off him.

Hojo quickly gathered a dart and launched it straight at Kagome. Her body fell numb to the touch of the metal needle imbedded into her arm. She felt painfully sick in dizziness but unfortunately she was still conscious to her surroundings. The knockout drugs could stop her body from moving but wouldn't stop the tears that continued to flee from her still widened eyes.

"Don't forget to remove their mouth cloths," the mother stated cruelly. Her voice now had an icy feel to it and no kindness was evident. Her eyes were sharper then Hojo's and her red lips magnified in contrast to her rosy cheeks. She was beautiful, no doubt about that, and she seemed almost celestial.

Her beauty, however, didn't make up for the feeling of emptiness Kagome felt. Her mother was still alive! But she seemed to be the mastermind behind this entire event. Kagome correctly guessed that it was her own mother who was behind all the Higurashi killings that occurred throughout Japan. The whole ransoming of her mother was just a ploy to get her alone in Kyoto…

As Hojo leaned forward, he ripped the binding cloth from Kagome's mouth with one of his demonic claws. His index finger accidentally rushed passed her cheek, making a thin line of blood appear.

The demonic Hojo then moved on to InuYasha, removing the mouth piece in a similar fashion. The demon looked up at the trapped, and still sleeping, human. With a gleam of a smile, Hojo kicked him in the side; revenge for when InuYasha had insulted him earlier in school.

"Stop it!" Kagome screamed loudly beyond the hollowness of the drugs inflicted on her.

Demon-Hojo looked over his shoulder to see the horror plastered on her face. He seemed to enjoy her suffering immensely, judging by the satanic smile on his face.

InuYasha's eyes fluttered open slowly from the pain in his side. He quickly caught a glimpse of Kagome's trapped form. Try as he might he couldn't keep his eyes opened…he lost consciousness yet again.

"I love that look on your face, Kagome…it's very fetching," Hojo sneered. Before Kagome could retort, her mother interrupted them.

"Hojo, stop playing around or I'll rip your balls off! The night is almost over and this has to be done now," she spat out at his incompetence.

Hojo recoiled at her harsh tone and replied:

"Yes Princess Kaguya," he stated in a nervous tone.

Kagome was more confused than ever. Princess Kaguya? Her mother's name was Sora…who was this woman and why did she look just like her mother?

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded, completely ignoring the buzzing feeling swimming around in her heavy head. "Where's my mother!"

The woman called Kaguya smirked widely. The prospect of answering Kagome was thrilling.

"Can't you see, Kagome dear? I'm the woman who raised you since you were seven," she said while narrowing her eyes in make-shift happiness.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked angrily…no way was this woman her mother!

"I'm talking my revenge on the entire Higurashi family. You ruined my joy Kagome…so it's only right that I return the favor," Kaguya said, her smile turning into a look of repulsion. Kagome must have looked confused so Kaguya continued to tell her tale.

"Your father and I used to be in love; he promised to never leave me. And like a fool, I believed him! But one day in late November he never came home. I waited for many months before I realized he wasn't coming back to me. The bastard must have known I would kill him in an instant if I even assumed he would leave me…so he chose to spend his time hiding away from my wrath."

Kagome stared wide-eyed at this creature.

"It took me eight years to find out where he was hiding. I would have killed him right away but that chance was taken away from me…before I could even lay a hand on the creep, he crashed the damn car, killing both him and your brother. All wasn't lost though, you see…the crash gave me an idea. If I couldn't kill the cheating bastard then I would simply have to take my revenge on everyone else. I vowed to make all the Higurashi family suffer."

Tears leaked into Kagome's eyes from what she was hearing. She wanted nothing more than for Kaguya to stop talking and wanted to wake up from this hellish nightmare. To her fretfulness, Kaguya continued to speak.

"But soon after I found out that you were a little more special than most humans in your bloodline, Kagome," she posed with a spark of wickedness passing through her chestnut eyes. "You have immense spiritual powers, my dear. Ones that I can use to fulfill my revenge. Now that I have killed off most of your bloodline, I will make the rest of the world suffer as well. Isn't that sweet?" she smirked out cruelly.

"I don't have any powers!" Kagome yelled defiantly, thinking a little more clearly now that she had been away for a while. She had to stall until the sun rose again so InuYasha had the chance to escape. There had to be a reason that she abducted them on the night of InuYasha's weakness; it couldn't be coincidence.

"You have lots of powers; you just didn't know about them," she replied wickedly.

"What changed you?" Kagome asked heartbroken.

She couldn't believe this Kaguya woman…all throughout her lifetime, whenever she had problems, she would go to this woman for love and support. When she had gone through the depression of losing her father and brother, it was this woman here that consoled and comforted her; it was as if she had glowed with the essence of pure kindness.

Her mother was always smiling and telling little Kagome that everything happened for a reason. She had told Kagome that her dad and brother went to heaven so they could be her guardian angels…what happened to her?

"What changed you?" Kagome repeated, needing to know what had happened.

"Nothing at all. I was just never the woman you thought me to be. I am quite powerful, my dear. The difference between us is that I know how to use my strengths. I had sealed away my darker powers from the world. I used a little timer system, as it were. Once your aunt Hona would die, it would make your spiritual powers reach its peek." Another smirk crossed her mouth. "And you die, of course."

Kagome could feel her heart sinking like the setting sun. She felt so betrayed with the prospect that she had actually worried for this creature's safety! The whole ransom thing was fake—why didn't Kagome know? She felt so stupid for never realizing how evil this woman who pretended to be her mother was.

"Why do you want to kill me all of a sudden? You can't seriously tell me that you just became heartless overnight!" Kagome exclaimed.

"And if I told you I did, what could you do about it?" she challenged. "Hojo--wake the half-breed you knocked out!"

"Y-yes, Princes Kaguya," he stuttered out, intentionally nudging InuYasha with force. InuYasha stirred again with his eyes dancing open. He practically jolted when he didn't see anything familiar.

"What's going on?" he commanded, his violet eyes lighting up with furry. InuYasha was feeling awful; not only physically but emotionally as well. It hurt him to see Kagome like this, chained up to the wall. He had let his Kagome down.

Obviously that woman and demon staring up at them were the reason behind them being strapped down to metal planks in some unknown place. And where the hell was that Koga guy? He was supposed to be looking out for them!

The one time he needed his rival and the wolf was slacking off on the job…

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Okay, this next chapter is over. But don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can


	28. Forever Rivals

4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**Yo peeps! it's me Yoshiko Furu again! back with another chap! i see that may of you are utterly shocked at the fact that Kaguya/ Kag's fake mom was the master mind behind the hole thing. i though it would be a good twist! now you see why Kagz was having the feeling he mom was dead... and wanted to stop the sirch for her... poor thing, i'm so mean to hear... keep them reviews going!**

**Norther Stare:**I like it! Inuyasha's right Koga is slacking. Kaguya huh, that inventive. Didn't know Homo would turn out to be a demon though. Update soon!

**Yoshiko: **Yup! but there's a reason behind his slacking as well! and Kaguya is from the second Inu movie... just in cases anybody out there forgot or didn't get to see the movie... that was my fav out of the four... sigh... why can't they kiss in the series! waaaaaaa! and the whole Hojo demon was just something i wanted to do so he would be ugly...er thanks for reviewing!

**Recap:**

"What's going on?" he commanded, his violet eyes lighting up with furry. InuYasha was feeling awful; not only physically but emotionally as well. It hurt him to see Kagome like this, chained up to the wall. He had let his Kagome down.

Obviously that woman and demon staring up at them were the reason behind them being strapped down to metal planks in some unknown place. And where the hell was that Koga guy? He was supposed to be looking out for them!

The one time he needed his rival and the wolf was slacking off on the job…

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 27**

**Forever Rivals**

"Answer me! What's going on!" InuYasha demanded. This woman's scent seemed very familiar but he still couldn't place who she was.

"InuYasha, tsk, tsk. Don't you remember me?" she inquired in a bitterly sweet tone.

"Like hell I would!" he shot back. She just smirked at the human boy and then looked passed him, seeing something lurking in the shadows. While distracted, InuYasha took this time to see if she had done anything to Kagome.

Kagome seemed even paler than usual but unharmed for the most part. A slight sliver of a wound rested on her white cheek. She looked horribly tired, sickened by this woman's presence in front of her. His focus returned to Kaguya, whose attention was still diverted.

From the shadows a smaller figure emerged from the dark; at least it appeared small, compared to the pumped-up-demon-Hojo lurking about. Once in the light of the torches, InuYasha gasped when he realized what he saw, though Kagome didn't bother to even look. She was still too disappointed and saddened in her hopeless life that she didn't want to further the pain any longer.

"Come here Koga, I have a favor to ask of you," Kaguya said in a sugared tone as she extended her arms out to him. He came to her, walking robotically as his features remained plain and void of emotions.

InuYasha had first believed him to be a traitor for working with this witch. After seeing the glaze in the demon's eyes, it was obvious that Koga was being controlled.

'Figures the buffoon would get caught…idiot,' InuYasha thought sourly.

The wolf stood still and stiffly outstretched his arms. Kaguya wrapper her own around his forearms as she leaned into his ear. With a deadly whisper, she demanded:

"_Kill InuYasha_."

Though it was a hushed whisper InuYasha could easily pick up what was said and it infuriated him beyond belief.

"What'd I ever do to you, wench?" he yelled out, anger and panic boiling in his stomach.

He didn't doubt Koga for a second that he would indeed try to kill him. The wolf had already despised the hanyou enough as it and being given an order to attack…well, the prospect of living through this didn't seem good. With him being tied up and still human, there would be no way for InuYasha to live through this.

InuYasha swallowed hard, failing to subdue his growing fear as his brow was getting heavy with nervous sweat. Koga approached him; the fact that he would be taking a life didn't seem to faze him in the least. Kagome watched in horror as Koga came ever closer to her InuYasha. Though she hadn't heard what Kaguya told him to do, it was plain enough as Koga rounded on InuYasha.

"Koga, don't do it!" she yelled. She believed and hoped with all her heart that Koga's blind-love for her would be enough to break the evil trance he was in. Kagome's plan wasn't working out too well…

Demon-Hojo and Kaguya chuckled wickedly, very pleased by the performance they would soon be enjoying.

"Koga! Koga!" she attempted again, though he was too far gone to even pay her any notice. The wolf-demon pulled back his fist and swiftly struck the defenseless InuYasha straight in his gut.

Though InuYasha had been scared he was too proud to show his weakness. This powerful punch from the wolf dealt him a heavy amount of pain. Not only was the wind completely taken away from him but it had forced the human Inu to cough out blood. Ignoring the pain and lack of air, InuYasha growled out at his possessed rival.

"See?" he coughed out. "Y-you can't even beat me…w-while I'm chained up, ya dumb wolf cub," InuYasha hacked and taunted, smirking weakly. His own blood pooling into his mouth was horrible tasting. This time the wolf displayed some emotion—pure anger at the hanyou's remark.

Another quick blow was sent into InuYasha's side.

"Stop it!" Kagome cried out, this time reprimanding both of the boys.

Kaguya was staring to get irritated, not only with the two's constant bickering, but also at the impudence of the girl. She walked over to the bound youth and placed her razor-like fingernail to the poor girl's already bloodied cheek.

She drug her talon across the small sliver on Kagome's face, opening it up. Kagome winced loudly as the pain gnawed away at her exposed skin.

"You should be quiet girl. You know mommy doesn't like it when you bother her and her minions," Kaguya goaded with impatience etched into her features.

The entranced-Koga glanced his head towards the cackling witch, ignoring InuYasha for the moment. Seeing Kagome in pain like this brought up a deep loathing from inside him at his controller.

'How dare she do something like that to my Kagome…' Koga thought bitterly. With new determination he began to feel his voice return. His body seemed hesitant to obey him but it seemed to be coming around.

"L-leave my woman a-alone…" Koga struggled to speak out as he turned his body with great difficulty to face Kaguya.

She smirked evilly at him.

"Are you getting a rebellious streak, Koga?" she asked while snickering at his pitiful attempts to break free of her spell.

Koga thrusted his body forward, hoping to destroy Kaguya before his body failed to obey him again. With great speed Kaguya retrieved a beautifully crafted mirror from her robe which hovered within the air. She chanted to herself silently, raising her index and middle finger to her lips.

A bright light burst out from the reflective glass and attacked Koga causing him to fall to the floor. It was a powerful strike and it caused the wolf-demon to become unconscious on the marble floor. Kagome looked in terror from the fallen wolf to Kaguya.

Putting the mirror back into her robe, she turned and walked away with Hojo following close behind. The bulky demon's body changed into that of his human form again. Kagome was completely confused by this turn of events.

'Wasn't she going to finish us off?' she mentally questioned.

"What the hell woman!" InuYasha yelled out to Kaguya.

"I will be back when the stars rise," she said bitterly. Both InuYasha and Kagome looked at the windows to see that light was seeping through the planks of wood. Kagome saw with glee that InuYasha's darkened hair was quickly returning to its normal silver again. He was back! But now they needed to find a way out of this mess…

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

I hope you all liked this latest chapter. Review for me please :-)


	29. Is Love Expandable?

6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**Yo yo yo! Yoshiko Furu here again! how have yall been? good, me too... OKAY! look peeps i'm sorry but this shall be the last update for a while cuz i gatta go to Japan for 2 weeks... i'm so sorry! um... well i'll take lots of pictures and post it on my homepage... if it uplodes... well ya... sorry for putting the story on hold... waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
**

**Northern Stare:**Can Kaguya come out during the day? How dumb can Kooga get, letting himself get posessed like that. Oh well. I like the chapter and hopfully they can get out of that mess. Update soon!

**Yoshiko: **ya know what? Northern Star always has somthing smart to say, not just update soon (which is kinda smarte cuz it reminds me to update when i wake up) okay, she sleeps during the day, dreaming up ways to make killing Inu more painfull for Kagz... and ya, lets all pray they get out of this mess in one peace or a live... ya never know who might kill'em in the heat of the story...

**Recap:**

'Wasn't she going to finish us off?' she mentally questioned.

"What the hell woman!" InuYasha yelled out to Kaguya.

"I will be back when the stars rise," she said bitterly. Both InuYasha and Kagome looked at the windows to see that light was seeping through the planks of wood. Kagome saw with glee that InuYasha's darkened hair was quickly returning to its normal silver again. He was back! But now they needed to find a way out of this mess…

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 28**

**Is Love Expandable?**

"InuYasha," Kagome breathed out happily; he was back to his entire demonic splendor! The hanyou patiently waited for Kaguya's echoing footsteps to completely vanish before he attempted to break through his restraints.

With ease he freed himself. Quickly jumping over to Kagome's binds, she was soon out of bondage herself and giving him a desperate embrace. It was so full of gratitude and undying love that it brought tears to her eyes.

"InuYasha," she sobbed uncontrollably, "I'm so s-sorry! I never m-meant for any of—"

"Don't talk like that," her hanyou softly interrupted. "It's not your fault. I'll get us out of here, okay?" he soothed while still hugging onto her weeping form tightly.

"What about Koga? We just can't leave him here," Kagome mentioned turning her gaze towards his face. InuYasha grumbled and gave a groan…he _really _didn't want to see that smelly wolf anymore.

"Sure we can," InuYasha stated simply. "He looks so comfortable on the floor. I say we leave him where he is."

He walked over to the still unconscious Koga while Kagome dashed forward and cuddled into InuYasha's back—this was not the reaction he expected from her, especially after making the crude comment about that failure of a bodyguard.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of him?" she asked with a tone of innocence and suspicion mixed within her words. InuYasha stiffened uncomfortably at the question.

"No…" he blurted out blandly while crossing his arms rebelliously over his sore chest.

"Then bring him with us," Kagome commanded in a hushed voice. She knelt down next to Koga and gave him a gentle push with her hand. She didn't know just how badly he was hurt and wasn't sure if he would even wake up.

To her immense relief the wolf stirred slightly and began to open his lazy eyes. As Kagome pressed her hand lightly against his chest, Koga began to reach full awareness.

"Kagome, you're okay!" he exclaimed happily, attempting to bring his bruised body to a standing position.

"Don't try to get up," she said somberly.

Koga smiled at her kindness but still tried stubbornly to be up on his feet. He fell immediately down and just sat there like a lump. He didn't mind; just being around Kagome was making him feel all better again.

"I'm feeling all right," he assured as the joy was vivid in his voice.

"Good," InuYasha replied almost sarcastically, "then you can help us get outta here, wolf cub."

The hanyou gave a slight narrowing of his eyes; he never trusted Koga and after that incident with Kaguya, there was no way he was going to leave Kagome's safety in that fool's hands again. That wolf had fallen under Kaguya's spell so easily and InuYasha couldn't trust that it wouldn't happen again.

"I'll help you get out of here," Koga affirmed holding Kagome's hands into his own. She smiled nervously and pulled her captive hand away.

"Don't get any ideas _wolf_," InuYasha spat out as he stepped in front of Kagome. Without much thought to his actions the hanyou reached his hand out to Koga to help him stand.

Koga looked at the helping hand as if it were something covered in an icky green slime. He realized that Kagome was watching them intently. Figuring he would score some serious points with Kagome by being nice to the half-breed, Koga readily accepted InuYasha's hand and stood up proudly.

They all headed for the arch that Kaguya had gone through. As Koga passed the threshold he heard a large crackling sound behind him. A blinding explosion of light forced him to look in the direction of Kagome and InuYasha who were trailing a few feet behind.

A sparking sensation crackled from the entrance of the arch. Koga, who hadn't been affected by the barrier, did a double take at the two who had been forced against the wall by the shield.

He started running over to Kagome but found that the barrier prevented him from going to her aid. It singed his hands as he pounded uselessly against it.

"Kagome, are you okay—did you break something?" Koga asked frantically beyond the path that blocked his beloved. He charged again at the shield but was once again stopped by its powerful force.

"Stop doing that, you'll hurt yourself," Kagome gently commanded as she watched the wolf come to a halt. "I'll be fine with InuYasha. Go and find help or something," she stated kindly while leaning on the non-painful side wall, hoping not to look as pitiful and helpless as she felt.

Koga nodded his head as he left. With one last peeking glance at her, his form disappeared behind the curving marble hallway.

InuYasha sighed in relief to see his rival finally leave. He had already recovered from the blow of the wall and walked over to help his Kagome. Kagome thought he sighed in boredom—she didn't want to believe that InuYasha and Koga were still fighting over her like a piece of property.

She leaned on him as he guided her over to a bench that had been carved from the wall. He sat down and pulled her gently into his lap. She easily leaned into the warm body that provided shelter from her collapsing heart.

Kagome felt like falling into a deep sleep. She was beyond tired in spite of being drugged into unconsciousness not that long ago. She felt sick from depression about her mother—no, from Kaguya_—Kaguya_ had been the one behind the killings of her family and was the reason they were trapped here.

What if that dreaded woman were to return? What if InuYasha changed back into a human while she was asleep? All the 'if' questions rolling around in here head were certainly not wanted. She couldn't fall asleep…at least not now.

"Are you feeling okay?" InuYasha asked worriedly as he felt her head slip lazily in her tiredness. She seemed to be okay physically but he worried for her mental heath after being put through all this torment.

She weakly nodded. Still being dazed and distracted by her troubling thoughts, she tried desperately to stay awake.

"You're starting to shake," he commented.

Kagome lifted her heavy head to face him. InuYasha could once again see that dreaded hollowness cloud in her eyes. She seemed absolutely lifeless like a fragile dusty doll lost in an abandoned home. Gray shadows forecasted under her baggy eyes.

It was very true she wasn't feeling well—just the thought of Kaguya made her physically ill but she needed to hear the truth from someone else's mouth. She couldn't trust her own thoughts now at least not in the state she was in. Could anybody really truly love her?

"Hojo left me, my father is gone, my own mother stopped loving me—do you think love is expendable, InuYasha?" she asked quietly while turning her head away from him.

InuYasha looked at her oddly, pondering what she meant. This was not a question that someone asked their lover. He felt such deep feelings for her and here Kagome was asking if loving her was a useless path to follow.

Why was she feelings so doubtful? Was she feeling overly insecure about the ability for humans to love hanyous? Was it due to Kaguya? He didn't know—the only thing he was sure about was that he loved her and wanted her to get better.

"No," he answered firmly trying to hide the unease that crept within his voice. He hadn't succeeded in being coy about it. As soon as Kagome noticed the insecurity in his tone, her dull eyes flashed back to life. They weren't bright or cheery but they at least held some sense of living.

"Oh, don't worry—I'll never leave you, InuYasha," she assured with a beautiful smile gracing her face. It made the hanyou also jump back to life again when seeing how happy she was now.

InuYasha was once again led to question himself if it was okay to think of Kagome as absolutely beautiful in her time of pain. He couldn't explain the feeling of inspiration and adoration he felt when she would smile through the deadly smog of depression.

"And I'll never leave you," he avowed as his grip on her comfortably tightened. "Even if that witch Kaguya doesn't care about you anymore, I will never stop loving you Kagome."

He had seen her sick like this before; this was right before she went to her knife for relief. There was an unspoken question lingering between them, one that demanded an answer. As his eyes stared intently to her, she wasn't exactly sure how to answer.

"It hurts," she answered the untold inquiry. "I don't feel like cutting myself or anything. I just…I feel like doing nothing. I feel that…"she trailed off unsure about what she really wanted.

"Why don't you sleep it off?" he suggested. "You'll feel much better when you wake up." He would be sure to watch over her while she slept, not really feeling very tired himself. He just wanted to see her happy again.

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if Kaguya returns and I'm still asleep? I'd just be holding you down even more," Kagome calmly protested.

"You've never held me back before," he assured again. "Now sleep. You'll be more prepared if your mind is functioning properly,"

She sighed softly—he was right.

"But promise that you'll wake me up if something happens, okay?" she requested.

"Of course I will."

With that said, she fell asleep in her lover's arms. She prayed that nothing bad would happen as she slept. Hopefully Koga would return soon with reinforcements.

**----------------------------------------To Be Continued----------------------------------------**

Please R&R. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll update again some time next mounth... sniffle. though i don't think many of your liked this chap... it kinda sucked alot... alot alot... well see ya'll at the end of Aguste... sniffle


	30. Immaculate Smiles

6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**H-hello? is anybody out there? i'm sorry for not updateing as quicky as i had been in the past. i was in Japan for peats sake! well i'm back and here to tell you that there will only be one more update for this story and that will be the epolog... after that i will not post for a couple mounths to start up a my next story. but i'll still be out there... maybe reading some of your storys! bum bum BUM! well without firther adu, last chap...**

**Recap:**

"But promise that you'll wake me up if something happens, okay?" she requested.

"Of course I will."

With that said, she fell asleep in her lover's arms. She prayed that nothing bad would happen as she slept. Hopefully Koga would return soon with reinforcements.

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 29**

**Immaculate Smiles**

Someone began shaking Kagome, warning that she should get out of her slumber. She groaned and tried stubbornly to stay asleep. It wasn't until she felt someone purposely blow on her ear that she twitched into consciousness.

She jolted up, coming face-to-face with her awakener. It was her InuYasha. He was looking rather grim and more than tired. She gave him an apologetic look, the memories of the situation at hand quickly pushed aside the fading memories of her peaceful dreams.

"Is nighttime yet?" she mumbled with worry, knowing fully well that Kaguya's promise to return would soon be upon them. Her chapped lips had difficulty parting from the long sleep. Oddly enough Kagome didn't feel sore at all…had InuYasha been cradling her the entire time?

"Almost," he breathed, "and Koga still ain't back yet."

Kagome locked her shoulders trying not to make it visible how nervous she actually was. Why hadn't the protective wolf shown up yet? Would InuYasha and she be slain by the chaotic woman who lurked heavily within the marble halls?

All these troubling thoughts had Kagome choking on the already thickened air. She didn't know how much longer she could keep waiting; the fear she felt began to melt into a feeling of insanity—she couldn't take much more of this.

InuYasha, thankfully, seemed calm enough for the both of them. His eyes were steady at the door, stealing quick glances out the windows incase the enemy would surprise them. His strong hold on Kagome never wavered. It was continuously firm, even with his depilated strength from the horrid night before.

Much to her distress, his demure had changed quickly. His pale purple eyes absolutely sparkled in the empty room. Darkness tinted with only the pale light from the outer stars was the room's only illumination.

She could feel the heat of tears poke at the edges of her eyes and the awkward feelings within made it difficult to swallow. She didn't want anything bad to happen to InuYasha and the time for Kaguya's return was now. The determination of his face oddly altered his appearance. It was as if confidence and doubt were an equal mix with him about the possible outcome of the inevitable fight.

Horrible images paraded within Kagome's mind. She had bizarre fears that her blood would somehow be spilt all over him and that he would be nothing but a flesh ridden corpse by the end of this night. All the probabilities of him dying tragically flooded her. She was still cradled within her lover's arms but even her legs went numb with fear.

She pinched her arm hard to try and force herself to calm down. She couldn't loose it, not now. She knew she must be strong…strong for him.

As Kagome finally finished her painful thoughts, the doors of the marble hallways flew open causing loud echoes rippling throughout the quieted room. Two familiar figures joined the two hostages. One was fare and petite, the other a horrifying large demonic-Hojo.

InuYasha placed Kagome gently to the ground and stood proudly, fully prepared to take down this creepy witch. He had never seemed so determined to win a fight before. Of course, this wasn't some schoolyard grudge with the local bully; this was for that deceptive creature who dared to call herself Kagome's mom.

"It seems that poor excuse of a wolf ran away with his tail between his scrawny legs," Kaguya cackled without remorse for the missing Koga.

"I think we agree for once, wench," he snorted. He waited cautiously to determine which foe would strike first. That answer came quickly once Kaguya lazily flinched her index finger, signaling Hojo into the fray.

"You sure are cocky half-breed," she replied in a chillingly calmed voice.

InuYasha merely stepped to the side and landed a two-fingered attack into Hojo's ribs. He drove his hand upward so he could deal the most damage to this brute. The gravity between the hanyou's pressure-point attack and Hojo leaning into him was too great…InuYasha retracted his attack before any injury could be made to his hand.

Hojo jolted backwards into an ornamental statue, completely demolishing the lifeless item to pieces. He quickly turned his massive head to stare down the pathetic demon, the corner of his mouth dripped eerily with saliva.

Kagome watched in awe at the battle. She remembered how InuYasha had fought off Koga before but this fight was so skillful! It was almost as if he had morphed into someone completely different when he fought. His dodging movements and strategic attacks were applaudable.

InuYasha landed a few more choice blows to Hojo's joints. He made sure to jab and stab every weak point that this giant made available to him. The demon was becoming frustrated with the half-breed's pathetic attempts to bring him down. In Hojo's demonic state, he had forgotten that this mutt could beat him in a fair fight. He furrowed his brow and reached his arm out to slash his chest. He barely grazed the hanyou's torso and the monster felt a pain stinging at his hip from InuYasha's clever counterattack.

Kaguya watched onward and she could admit this battle was entertaining but this little show was not what she wanted.

"Stop fooling around you mindless fur-ball! I want that half-breed dead NOW!" she bellowed.

Kagome looked over to Kaguya, who had wisely chosen to stay out of the battle. InuYasha's girlfriend wasn't going to sit idly by and watch him die. She knew with great confidence that her hanyou would defeat this giant demon. Even as a human, InuYasha was a tough man but now that his demonic powers were in full swing, victory was clearly visible.

That witch, Kaguya, was a different story.

Kagome glanced around the room looking for anything that might be used as a weapon in aiding their fight. With glee the young teen noticed the broken statue's head which had rolled closely by her. It left many broken granite pieces strewn on the floor. She quickly dashed over to it and picked up a shattered stone fragment.

With a glare of pure determination she locked her focus to Kaguya. Though overwhelmed with fright and despair, Kagome gathered the courage and hurled it directly at her 'mom'.

Because Kaguya's attention was diverted to her servant Hojo, she hadn't realized the little wench of a woman attacked. The fragment struck her right in the back of the neck and she let out an agonizing yell.

The only thoughts that raced through Kagome's mind now were that of her mother. How kind that woman had once been…she had always made Kagome feel loved. It was a horrible feeling of betrayal. Kagome figured, in some odd way, that she would always feel some kind of affection to her mother. The pain of guilt, adoration and hate mixed horribly in her stomach. It was unbearable.

Even the hurtful breakup with Hojo couldn't surpass the wounds that began to pick and pluck at her sorrowful heart. Another precisely thrown stone was hurled and it struck once more. As soon as the chunk of stone collided with her flesh it made it sizzle like an uncontrollable fire.

Kaguya saw the next fling coming. She swung her hand gracefully to try and knock it away like it was some soft of annoying bug. The witch's aim was off and the granite struck her in the chest which burned a hole straight through her beautiful silken robes.

Kaguya's eyes widened in bewilderment as a small light sparkled but quickly faded from the welt. She stared with awed disbelief at Kagome. Her daughter's eyes were dark and hollow, filled with such determination that it made the witch shiver with more than a hint of fear. When Kagome's next strike darted through the air, there was another illuminating glint that shone from it.

'Her spiritual powers are increasing at a rapid pace,' she thought breathlessly. 'How can her powers have developed so quickly in just mere moments?'

Kagome let out a grunt as the next rock was sent soaring. This time her powers had radiated heavily within it, giving the weapon the appearance of a brilliantly lit star…the attack was devastatingly painful. Kaguya hadn't managed to avoid the attack and the strike hit dead-on.

InuYasha was running out of energy. His handy adrenalin rush had been depleted a few hits ago. His tiredness wasn't just from the battle but from the amount of sleep-deprivation and extreme worry for his love. Thankfully Hojo appeared to be tuckered out as well from being on the receiving end of so many clever hits. Both appeared evenly matched in their fatigue and they were both huffing as they continued to relentlessly spar.

His skillful attacks were now sloppy and barely even hitting their destinations. The hanyou was also heavily injured from a successful swipe at his abdomen which bled sickeningly. He was caught off guard when he noticed a beam of light shooting past him which struck Hojo directly in the face.

InuYasha quickly looked back only to find that Kagome was the source of the amazing comet.

His stomach felt as empty as that cold stare of hers. She looked focused but not lively. She seemed dead somehow. Why was she still gleaming with such beauty that only those in an eternal slumber could match so strongly?

Finally Kaguya was dead and sprawled out on the floor. There was a heavy flow of blood that pooled around her. Kagome reared another stone and hit Hojo in his ribs. A snapping sound erupted as the magic of the rock took its toll on his torso.

Kagome moved forward in her lifeless strides, tossing the only stone that was left. It slammed into Hojo's chest again, entering his body. The dazzling light completely obliterated his heart and the corpse fell down with an empty thud. InuYasha ran to Kagome's side quickly where she immediately doubled over and spat up a small trace of blood. The might of her powers was so intense that it made her queasy and lightheaded.

"How'd ya do that, Kagome!" InuYasha asked with vast astonishment though he wasn't quite sure if she would be able to answer him.

"I don't know," she breathed exhaustedly, "I just…wanted to help…" She coughed up another mouthful of crimson. He set her down softly to the ground, his lap acting as a pillow to her head. They stayed this way for a while in comfortable silence, exhausted but enthralled that the battle was over.

As time passed a large explosion was heard from behind them. The sound of many marching men came rustling in. InuYasha whipped his head around and was petrified at the idea that he would have to fight off an army of Kaguya's minions. To the hanyou's massive relief he saw a whole fleet of militarily figures approach him.

Koga came sprinting out from the crowd calling out to Kagome.

"What the hell happened to her mutt-face?" he asked with a yell though his worry deeply laced his words. InuYasha harshly glared at him; he was far too tired to deal with the wolf and his timing was so off it made him want to smack the guy's head.

"She passed out 'cause you didn't get here on time, ass-breath," he retorted crudely.

Koga was taken aback with by that snapping comment but he managed to set his pride aside. He had to make sure Kagome would be alright.

"We better get her checked out," Koga stated blankly and at a loss of how he should feel from this situation. InuYasha stroked at her pale face as the wolf called forth a troop that had medical experience.

InuYasha absentmindedly held onto her frail hand. Kagome would be okay but her bloodied body had been put through so much strain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A preppy flight attendant passed by them on the plane offering drinks. The tired couple silently refused and just wanted to bask in their peace.

They had needed to stay in Kyoto for an extra week to be interrogated by Officer Shin, among countless others. Kagome had been much quieter then and almost absent from her physical frame. Even Koga's shameless come-ons and hearty tone hadn't broken through to her.

It was an understatement to say that it was scaring InuYasha to no end.

He didn't know what kind of an outcome to expect from Kagome's recovery. She wasn't at all herself from this whole incident. He couldn't blame her though; he didn't expect her to recuperate so quickly. She would need time but he also worried if he would ever see her smile that perfect smile again.

Without the slightest hint of a conversation starting, Kagome suddenly spoke out:

"InuYasha, thank you," she said simply. Her voice was horse but it still as sweet as ever. "I would have died without you. I love you my Sir Goth," she finished as she hugged him warmly. InuYasha didn't have to see her face but he knew that she was smiling and happy…as long as she was by his side, she would always be rapturous and blissful.

"I love you too, my Black Maiden."

He stared into her warm eyes, never again to see the dreaded hollowness and depression within her again. With a deep kiss they sealed their loving passion, never to be separated by misfortune or sadness again.

**----------------------------------------The End----------------------------------------**

Okay, for those of you who have read my other works, I'm sorry to say that I shall not be giving what so many wanted…sniffle…there will be no sequel to this story. Now please don't run off after you read that last sentence. I don't think I could make a story worth telling (at this moment) that could shine in the same light as the first, so I don't even wanna try at this point.

I do, however, greatly thank all who reviewed. Ya really kept me going. And great thanks to you, my beta **ReviewerWriter**, who helped correct my story though its many great chapters. Until next time friends, take care and good luck with your stories!


	31. Epolog

3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**Recap:**

"InuYasha, thank you," she said simply. Her voice was horse but it still as sweet as ever. "I would have died without you. I love you my Sir Goth," she finished as she hugged him warmly. InuYasha didn't have to see her face but he knew that she was smiling and happy…as long as she was by his side, she would always be rapturous and blissful.

"I love you too, my Black Maiden."

He stared into her warm eyes, never again to see the dreaded hollowness and depression within her again. With a deep kiss they sealed their loving passion, never to be separated by misfortune or sadness again.

**Broken Wings**

**Epilog**

**Final Chapter (really, I mean it this time)**

----------------------------------------Three Joyful Years Later-------------------------------------

Kagome was lazily swaying back and forth on a large double rocker seat. The scenery could not have been better, flowers as far the eye could see: honeysuckle, lavenders, baby's breath, and roses. All the exotic flowers would pleasingly catch her eye but there was one particular patch of flowers that always made her smile—the wild sunflowers that proudly grew in the center of all those pretty plants.

She smiled warmly while absentmindedly stroking her tummy.

She felt someone's warm hands lay lovingly upon her shoulders. She was startled at first but was quickly blissful again as she realized it was her husband. Kagome smiled widely, her mind still lingering in the peaceful thoughts of temperate flowing water.

"How's my family?" InuYasha whispered to her while blowing a small gust into her ear. She giggled childishly.

"We missed you, InuYasha" she cooed while placing her hands onto her growing stomach. InuYasha leaned his body over the seat, also placing his hands to her. He breezily kissed the palm of her hand and returned it to his wife's abdomen.

"Not more then me," he assured with a smile.

"But wasn't it _you_ who had wanted to go to that art convention?" she inquired with a suggestive grin. He gave a guilty smile.

"Well, it was in dedication to my winning painting of you, my Maiden," he defended joyfully.

"I know, that's also why I invited Sango and Miroku over for dinner tonight; to celebrate their marriage. Oh, and I also invited Koga."

"You invited the wimpy wolf, too?" he said in a mock-whine Even though InuYasha's rivalry with Koga had ended some time ago—due to the hanyou's marriage with Kagome—they still liked to argue together about their ridicule of a grudge. Koga had even moved to Tokyo a year after the two lovers had left for Kyoto. That had pissed the wolf off something fierce and he vowed to always stay near Kagome, even if he couldn't be with her.

"Of course I invited him. It's a celebration after all. And you shouldn't be so jealous of Koga; he's a good guy."

"I ain't jealous, just irritated," he said while sitting down next to his beloved. He wrapped his arms around her tenderly. "But can't we celebrate a _different _way?" he asked seductively.

Kagome neatly rolled her eyes at him.

"You're much too horny, Sir," she argued playfully, "but I don't think our little unborn baby would appreciate it."

InuYasha let out a small groan at the truth of it all.

"Fine, but as soon as those ten months are up, you're gonna give me what I always want at each art convection I have," he demanded with a suggestive grin. She snickered in his arms.

"Oh, and is that a threat?"

"Maybe…depends on how you read into it," he explained with a grin while letting their hug go. He stood up and walked behind her, ready to go into their house to retrieve some cool drinks on this perfect day.

Kagome casually called out behind her:

"Honey, do you know what the doctor told me today?"

"What did he say?" he questioned with happy curiosity, his hand already on the doorknob.

"That twins are the latest craze in Japan," she answered cheerfully.

Kagome didn't hear any reply from her husband, nor did she hear the door open. She turned her head around to see that her strong willed husband had fainted from the suggestive news. She causally continued to swing in her seat with a large smile forever glued to her face.

**----------------------------------------The End----------------------------------------**

Well, that's it, the final chapter of the story. I know I left you with a cliffy but I'm not making a sequel. I'm sorry to all who were looking forward to it but please R&R. I hope you all enjoyed my story. Thanks to all who reviewed and to my beta **ReviewerWriter. **Take care all.


End file.
